Drago Malefoy chez les Incas
by kazuha77
Summary: HPDM - Drago Malefoy gagne une carte mystérieuse en jouant au poker. Celle ci le conduira vers des contrées encore inconnues.
1. Une carte bien mystérieuse

**Annonce de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, c'est ma première fic sur le couple Dray/Ry, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est un petit mélange de plusieurs films d'action et d'aventure que j'adore, comme _La Momie_, _Le Retour de la Momie_, les Indiana Jones, _La Route d'Eldorado_, _Kuzco l'empereur mégalo_, etc. (bon, les deux derniers sont des dessins animés, mais c'est pas grave, lol). Donc si certaines répliques ou certaines scènes vous paraissent familière, c'est normal ! lol. D'ailleurs, je pourrais en faire un jeu. En lisant le chapitre, vous essayez de repérer les répliques et de deviner de quel film elles proviennent ! Hmm !! C'est génial comme idée, vous ne trouvez pas ? lol. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'histoire que vous allez lire est une fiction basée sur des faits réels. Certains noms de personnes cités ont réellement existé et je me suis basée sur leur histoire pour rajouter à ma sauce des éléments importants pour que ma fic tienne la route. Il y aura aussi des passages avec une langue que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas : le Quechua. Ne parlant pas du tout cette langue et ne connaissant pas la grammaire de celle-ci, j'ai utilisé un dictionnaire Français/Quechua et j'ai disposé les mots selon la grammaire française donc pour ceux qui connaissent cette langue (on sait jamais, lol), veuillez me pardonner si ça ne veut rien dire. Voilà, maintenant que vous savez tout, vous pouvez commencer à lire !! lol.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une carte bien mystérieuse...**

**Londres, 23 heures, dans un bar populaire du quartier de Soho.**

Drago Malefoy était en pleine partie de poker, son jeu de cartes favori car il avait l'incroyable chance de gagner tout le temps. Une fois encore, le destin était en sa faveur et il déposa sur le tapis son brelan de roi, raflant la mise astronomique de £10 000. En ramassant le pactole, il fit son habituel sourire narquois pour narguer ses adversaires qui se retrouvaient à sec, ayant perdu en même pas deux heures de jeu tout leur fric.

Ils étaient quatre autour de la table : Drago Malefoy et Soslan Nikiev, accompagné de ses deux sbires. Celui-ci était le bras droit du parrain de la mafia russe et il s'était exilé en Angleterre car sa tête était mise à prix dans son pays. C'était un trafiquant d'armes très puissant et il était craint de tous, même de la police britannique et de Scotland Yard. Drago savait tout ça et il jouait avec le feu en acceptant de faire une partie de poker avec cet homme. Une rumeur circulait sur le fait que les rares personnes ayant osé défier Nikiev - ou accepter son défi - avaient toutes perdues leur argent jusqu'au moindre penny. Et celles qui avaient eu le malheur de gagner (même sans le faire exprès) se retrouvaient enterrées ou jetées à la mer, une balle en pleine tête.

Soslan Nikiev ne perdait jamais ! C'était la première règle à observer au poker et à apprendre absolument pour les joueurs débutants.

Drago Malefoy était entré un peu plus tôt dans ce bar de Londres très fréquenté, dans le but de défier Nikiev. Il avait donné comme raison qu'il voulait battre le « soi-disant » meilleur joueur de poker d'Angleterre car il détestait être relégué à la seconde place. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Drago Malefoy, ex-Serpentard du collège Poudlard, fils de Mangemorts, était réputé pour aimer être le premier et le meilleur en tout. Mais, la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait défié le russe, était qu'il convoitait une chose que ce dernier avait en sa possession. Un objet si précieux qu'il risquait sa vie pour l'obtenir.

Soslan Nikiev se leva brusquement et posa violemment ses deux mains sur la table.

- Une dernière partie ! ordonna-t-il, avec son accent russe très marqué.

- Euh... Les gars... Vous êtes à sec ! répondit le blond aux yeux gris acier où pointaient une lueur d'amusement. Vous n'avez plus rien pour parier !

Nikiev était rouge de colère. Comment ce jeune insolent osait-il se moquer de lui, chef de la mafia russe infiltré en Angleterre ! A cet instant, il aurait voulu sortir son flingue et lui éclater sa cervelle d'oiseau, mais il comprenait à présent pourquoi ce _British_ lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu public. La seule chose à faire était d'abandonner. Ou alors, de remettre quelque chose en jeu, mais il n'avait plus rien ! _A moins que... _Il avait bien une chose, cachée précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un objet que tout le monde pourrait croire inutile, mais qui, au bout du compte, valait une fortune. Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider. L'idée d'abandonner étant inimaginable, il sortit donc cette chose si précieuse, et pendant une seconde à peine, un éclair d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de Drago.

- Je mise cette carte contre mon fric, dit le russe, en posant ladite carte sur le tapis de jeu.

- MON fric, rectifia le blond.

Il prit délicatement le vieux parchemin rapiécé, comme s'il s'était agi de la Déclaration d'Indépendance des Etats-Unis, et l'examina attentivement pendant quelques minutes, avant de la reposer sur la table. Puis, il fit glisser le tas de jetons posés devant lui, au centre du tapis. Il venait de miser en tout la somme de £50 000 et le russe sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'il acceptait son offre. Bizarrement, le blond n'avait pas hésité une seconde à miser, et peut-être à perdre, tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné contre une simple carte. Nikiev se posa alors des centaines de questions. Connaissait-il l'existence de cette carte ? Etait-ce seulement pour l'humilier une nouvelle fois ? Ou peut-être faisait-il la collection de vieux parchemins tout moisis ? Il ne savait pas alors à quel point le proverbe « la première intuition est toujours la bonne » était vrai. Il se rassit sur sa chaise qu'il avait fait valdinguer un peu avant, et attendit que Drago ait fini de distribuer les cartes pour qu'il commence enfin à s'amuser.

Après quelques minutes de bluffs, combats visuels et de « je me couche » pour les deux acolytes de Nikiev, le moment de vérité était enfin venu et tout se jouait entre l'anglais et le russe. Entre le sorcier et le Moldu. Entre le rusé et l'imbécile. Autour de la table, personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre toussotement. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler s'il n'y avait pas eu la musique du bar en fond sonore. Drago, confiant, souriait à la vue des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front du trafiquant d'armes.

- A vous l'honneur, déclara le blond, galant, afin de rompre le silence (extrêmement) tendu.

- Full, répondit le russe, en déposant fièrement ses cartes sur la table.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux devant la mine soucieuse de son adversaire et se retint d'éclater de rire en imaginant son jeu minable, qui devait compter une paire ou deux, tout au plus. Drago soupira en baissant la tête, comme pour montrer son accablement. Mais quand il la releva, c'est un sourire diabolique qu'il avait aux lèvres, et non une mine déconfite par la défaite.

- Désolé, mais je crois que tu peux dire adieu à ton fric. Carré d'as ! annonça-t-il.

Nikiev était en état de choc. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, restant dans une pose assez stupide, c'est-à-dire, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte (**Nda :** Un filet de bave en sus, lol). Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Ils avaient fait une bonne trentaine de parties et ce morveux les avait toutes gagnées. C'était impossible ! La voix du blond le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Merci Soslan ! J'adore faire affaire avec vous !

Le trafiquant tâtait son arme. Non seulement, il lui avait piqué £50 000, mais en plus, il osait user de familiarité avec lui en l'appelant par son prénom. Il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire à ce blondinet. Il aurait voulu l'écrabouiller, lui exploser sa petite gueule d'ange, lui arracher les deux yeux, lui...

- Hé ! fit l'un de ses hommes de main. Comment ça se fait qu'il a un carré d'as ?

- Parce qu'il a pioché les bonnes cartes, crétin, s'écria Nikiev, exaspéré par la stupidité de ses acolytes.

- Non, je veux dire... Comment se peut-il qu'il ait un carré d'as, si moi, j'ai un as dans mon jeu ? Y'a pas que quatre as dans un jeu de cartes normalement ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gars lui rappelait tellement Crabbe, physiquement et il venait de prouver que mentalement aussi, que ça en devenait affligeant. _N'empêche que cet idiot vient de me faire griller_, pensa-t-il.

Eh oui ! Parce que vous ne pensiez quand même pas que Drago Malefoy, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, gagnait à la loyale ! Vous êtes trop naïf !

Nikiev venait de se lever d'un bond, plus en colère que jamais.

- Toi ! cracha-t-il. Espèce de sale petit tricheur ! Tu croyais sans doute que j'allais pas m'en apercevoir !

- Bah, jusqu'ici, c'était le cas, répliqua insolemment Malefoy.

Le russe poussa un cri de colère, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à sa provocation, un homme s'était arrêté à leur table, se tournant vers Nikiev pour lui demander :

- Y'a-t-il un problème ?

L'homme en question était vraiment très beau : noir avec de magnifiques yeux en amande. Il portait un costume de la même couleur que sa peau, qui lui siée à merveille. Sa veste était ouverte et laissait entrevoir une chemise blanche qui moulait sa musculature à la perfection. _Sûrement le vigile_, pensa le trafiquant.

- Oui, il y en a un. Cet homme, désigna-t-il en montrant Drago du doigt, n'a fait que tricher depuis le début !

- Oh ! Tout de suite, les grands mots ! s'exclama le blond.

- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur, dit le noir en prenant Malefoy par le bras.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! J'ai rien fait ! se défendit celui-ci, en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque de l'étreinte du vigile.

- Suivez-moi, sans faire d'histoires !

Alors que Drago et le vigile s'éloignaient petit à petit, Soslan Nikiev eut un sourire satisfait et ordonna à ses hommes de récupérer son argent. Il était quand même curieux de savoir comment le blond avait pu tricher. Il l'avait observé toute la soirée et il n'avait fait aucun geste suspicieux. De plus, il portait une chemise noire à laquelle il avait relevé les manches longues jusqu'aux coudes, il ne pouvait donc pas cacher de cartes à cet endroit. _C'est de la magie_, se dit-il. Mais, il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

La technique était simple, rapide, efficace, et pas besoin de baguette magique, juste une concentration extrême et, quoi de mieux que le poker. Il devait simplement fixer la ou les carte(s) qu'il voulait transformer et visualiser dans sa tête le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir. Par exemple, si son jeu était : roi, roi, as, dix, sept, et qu'il voulait un carré de roi, il lui suffisait de penser très fort aux deux autres rois (en faisant attention de ne pas se tromper en pensant à un roi d'une couleur qu'il possédait déjà) tout en fixant le dix et le sept. Ensuite, il suffisait de cligner des yeux une fois, tout en prononçant intérieurement la formule : _Reversio_,et le tour était joué. Un jeu d'enfant ! La chose la plus difficile à faire, était d'essayer de visualiser les jeux adverses pour éviter de transformer une carte qu'un des autres joueurs avait dans ses mains. Drago avait malheureusement fait cette erreur au dernier tour, trop distrait par le butin mis en jeu : la carte. D'ailleurs, Nikiev se rendit vite compte que celle-ci n'était plus sur le plateau de jeu. Elle avait disparu ! Il regarda partout : sur la table, par terre, dans ses poches...

- T'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec ce type-là ? Le noir ? demandait un des sbires à son camarade, pendant que Nikiev était à genoux sous la table.

- Bah... Non. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le nom « Gringotts » cousu sur sa veste ne me dit rien, et l'emblème représentait un pièce bizarre. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le nom et l'emblème du bar.

Un grand BOUM retentit alors. Nikiev venait de se cogner la tête en voulant se relever, mais à la réflexion de son garde du corps, il en avait oublié qu'il était sous la table.

- Chef ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta le sosie de Crabbe en aidant le russe à se relever.

- Imbéciles ! cria Nikiev en le poussant pour qu'il le lâche. Rattrapez-moi ces types !!

Les deux hommes de mains coururent en direction de la sortie, là où le noir et le blanc était tout à l'heure. Nikiev se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu le coup foireux venir à cent mètres. Il avait laissé le blond s'en sortir sans aucunes séquelles et avec sa carte pour couronner le tout ! La seule chose de bien dans cette histoire était qu'il avait récupéré son fric. _C'est déjà ça_.

Plus loin, le « vigile » et le voleur, ayant entendu la colère du russe, décidèrent qu'un petit footing ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ils sortirent du bar en trombe, bousculant au passage quelques personnes qui passaient par là, et coururent ensuite dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi j'ai risqué ma vie, haleta Blaise Zabini, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, en s'adressant à Drago qui s'était adossé à un mur.

- Pour ça.

Celui-ci mit une main sous sa chemise, sous l'œil intrigué du noir, et il en sortit la carte, qui appartenait à Nikiev il y a encore quelques heures de cela.

- Un vieux parchemin ? s'exclama Blaise, incrédule. J'ai failli mourir pour un vieux parchemin rapiécé !!

- C'est bien plus qu'un vieux parchemin rapiécé, répondit le blond, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. C'est une carte. Une carte qui nous conduira vers la fortune, vers l'or ! Une carte qui nous emmènera tout droit vers la cité de l'or appelé plus communément, l'Eldorado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un manoir en bordure de Londres, 8 heures.**

Dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, Drago Malefoy était en train de feuilleter un livre, assis dans son fauteuil fétiche, son chat noir ronronnant sur ses genoux. Il adorait venir dans cette pièce qu'il considérait comme un havre de paix. A chaque fois qu'il avait un problème et qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir, il venait ici. A chaque fois qu'il cherchait une réponse à une question insoluble, il fouillait dans ses livres pendant des heures et des heures, ne s'arrêtant uniquement lorsqu'il avait trouvé un semblant de réponse. Il était actuellement en train de lire un livre sur les légendes Incas et une dizaine d'ouvrages attendaient encore patiemment d'être ouvert sur la table basse, à côté d'une tasse de café, maintenant froide, et de la mystérieuse carte. Tous ces livres lui servaient à amasser des tas de renseignements pour sa prochaine mission.

Drago n'était ni un agent secret travaillant pour le MI-6, ni un archéologue de renom. Son métier se situait plutôt entre les deux. C'était un chasseur de trésor. Aussi dangereux que d'être agent secret, car il devait sauver sa peau à chaque fois : entre les ancêtres des anciennes tribus disparues qui protégeaient leurs trésors et la concurrence qui n'hésitait pas à vous tirer dans les pattes dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Et aussi enrichissant et épanouissant que d'être archéologue, car il voyageait beaucoup et apprenait de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles traditions, de nouvelles langues...

A 23 ans et cinq ans de métier derrière lui, il avait appris le français, l'allemand, l'italien, l'espagnol et des langues mortes, tel que le grec ancien et le latin. Il savait déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes, le hiératique, le démotique (**Nda :** ce sont toutes des types d'écritures de l'Egypte ancienne), et certains pétroglyphes, amérindiens notamment. Il avait aussi de nombreuses connaissances sur l'histoire de toutes les civilisations du monde ancien. Tout cela, il l'avait appris sur le tas au cours des nombreux voyages qu'il avait effectué à travers le monde. Grâce à son métier, qu'il aimait plus que tout, il s'était acheté un magnifique manoir en bordure de Londres (**Nda :** Si vous voulez avoir une idée général du manoir, regardez le film _Le Retour de la Momie_, c'est celui-là, lol) qu'il avait décoré lui-même de statues et reliques ramenées des quatre coins du monde.

Il avait revendu le manoir familial des Malefoy juste après la mort de ses parents, c'est-à-dire, après la Grande Guerre qui avait éclaté lors de ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année à Poudlard. Après la mort de Dumbledore, à la fin de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il s'était échappé avec les Mangemorts grâce à Rogue, il avait longuement réfléchit aux paroles de feu le directeur, et à ses actes qui l'avait conduit dans une telle situation. Il regrettait de s'être autant laissé influencé par ses parents, notamment par son père, Lucius Malefoy, bras droit du Lord Noir. Il décida donc de changer de camps et devint espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lors du duel final entre Potter et Voldemort, il avait retourné sa veste, trahissant bon nombre de ses amis (comme Théodore Nott) et sa famille. Il n'a jamais regretté cette trahison, même si pour cela, il a fallu qu'il perde ses parents ou d'autres personnes à qui il tenait. _Paix à leur âme_.

La seule et unique chose qu'il regrettait vraiment était d'être tombé amoureux. Car oui ! Le Drago Malefoy, froid et insensible, avait laissé fondre le mur de glace qui entourait son cœur et celui-ci s'était mis à battre d'amour pour les beaux yeux d'un jeune homme. Eh oui ! Même si Drago avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine, celles-ci ne l'intéressaient nullement. Il était cent pour cent gay et son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Malheureusement, cet amour n'était pas partagé, et après la guerre, l'homme en question était parti faire sa vie avec sa petite amie.

L'année de ses 18 ans, il l'avait passé à se morfondre sur lui-même et à déprimer. Il se demandait même si un Détraqueur, envoyé par un Mangemort en fuite pour se venger, n'était pas caché dans son appartement pour lui ôter tout bonheur. Pour essayer d'oublier son amour, il enchaînait les aventures d'un soir et la plus longue relation qu'il ait eu n'avait pas dépassé un mois. Mais le scénario était toujours le même. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de son amant d'une nuit - qui, bizarrement, arborait toujours le même physique : brun aux yeux verts, si possible (**Nda :** Si vous n'avez pas trouvé de qui il s'agit, c'est que vous êtes vraiment nuls, mdr) - il se rendait compte que ce n'était jamais celui auquel il espérait. Donc, il se rhabillait furtivement et sortait discrètement de l'appartement de l'homme toujours endormi.

Jamais, il n'invitait ses conquêtes chez lui, pour la simple et bonne raison que son chez soi était sacré, et qu'il n'avait pas envie que ceux qui étaient tombés amoureux ne le poursuivent jusqu'à chez lui pour lui demander de leur rendre des comptes pour être parti sans dire au revoir. Le seul homme qu'il laisserait entrer dans son jardin secret était celui qu'il laisserait entrer à jamais dans sa vie.

Donc, après être sorti de l'appartement et d'avoir déambulé dans les rues de Londres pour se rafraîchir les idées, il allait frapper à la porte de Blaise, pour chercher un peu de réconfort. A chaque fois, le noir le ramassait à la petite cuillère et il en avait plus qu'assez de voir son meilleur ami tomber dans un gouffre qui devenait de plus en plus profond chaque jour.

- Oublie-le une bonne fois pour toute ! répétait-il, inlassablement.

- Facile à dire, répliquait alors le blond aux bords des larmes.

Mais comment avait-il pu tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi ? Comment avait-il pu être attiré par Harry Potter, l'Elu ? Tout simplement, en travaillant à ses côtés pendant un an, ils s'étaient plus ou moins rapprochés. Pour Harry, Drago était devenu un collègue, avec qui il fallait s'entendre absolument pour garder une harmonie parfaite et gagner la guerre. Seulement, pour Drago, Harry était devenu bien plus qu'un simple collègue. Mais comme dans tout contes de fée, il y avait une ombre au tableau : Ginny Weasley. C'était elle, la petite amie du Survivant avec qui il était parti faire sa vie. Même s'ils avaient rompu à la fin de leur sixième année, Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils reprennent leur histoire à la fin de guerre. Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde et ils avaient quitté Londres tout de suite après. Et malgré ces recherches incessantes, Drago ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

En sortant de ses idées noires, il finissait par se laisser aller dans les bras de Blaise, se vidant de toute sa tristesse. Après avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il remerciait son ami de l'avoir une fois encore écouté et réconforté, et celui-ci répondait que c'était le rôle d'un ami d'être toujours là. Alors, il souriait et repartait dans son petit appartement miteux de Londres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Drago lise un article qui faisait les gros titres d'un magazine scientifique moldu qui l'avait intrigué. Il était écrit en caractère gras : « Les trésors perdus du monde antique ». L'article disait que la Terre avait encore beaucoup de choses à nous faire découvrir, que les eaux mystérieuses des océans et les parties du monde inaccessibles cachaient des trésors encore introuvables pour le moment. Cela avait titillé la curiosité grandissante de notre beau blond et, au fil de sa lecture, il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il devait se lancer. Après tout, être chasseur de trésor ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça. Mais, il se trompait lourdement.

Ces premiers voyages furent catastrophiques. Barrières linguistiques et culturelles, concurrence acharnée, recherches infructueuses... Il mit longtemps avant de rapporter sa première relique (qu'il garde précieusement chez lui comme un porte-bonheur) et il avait dépensé le peu d'argent qui lui restait pour continuer à financer ses voyages et son équipement. Mais il ne se découragea pas et sa persévérance fut récompensée par les nombreuses découvertes qu'il fit et la fortune que lui rapportait ces objets antiques. Cela lui permit d'ailleurs de troquer son vieil appartement contre un superbe manoir, de financer ses voyages et de disposer d'un moyen de transport sur place et d'une équipe pour ses expéditions.

Blaise avait été sceptique au début, et il avait voulu l'accompagner pour garder un œil sur lui. Malgré les galères du début, il avait lui aussi prit goût à ces aventures. De plus, le blond avait reprit goût à la vie et avait totalement oublié son amour pour Harry Potter. Cela lui fit énormément plaisir de revoir son ami sourire et rire comme autrefois. Donc, au bout de quatre ans de bons et loyaux services à la banque Gringotts, il déposa sa démission et depuis, il était devenu l'associé personnel du blond et l'accompagnait dans toutes ses missions. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il menait cette vie mouvementée avec son meilleur pote et il adorait ça. Voyager de pays en pays, prendre (ou plutôt voler) des trésors !!

De plus, ils formaient vraiment une belle équipe tous les deux. Ils se complétaient. Le noir et le blanc, le yin et le yang. Blaise était quelqu'un de calme, de posé et il se servait toujours de sa tête avant de se servir de ses muscles. Côté missions, il était plutôt Rick O'Connell (**Nda :** _La Momie_, _Le Retour de la Momie_) : s'intéressant aux trésors, mais pas trop calé en histoire et en langues. Il savait manier les armes à la perfection et il les avait de nombreuses fois sortis du pétrin.

Drago, quant à lui, était plutôt impulsif, borné. C'était le genre à faire quelque chose de stupide et réfléchir aux conséquences après. Il ressemblait plus à Indiana Jones avec ses nombreuses connaissances en archéologie et il savait également se défendre, même s'il préférait se servir d'un fouet que d'une arme à feu. Par contre, contrairement à l'archéologue le plus connu du monde cinématographique, il ne cherchait pas les reliques perdues dans un temple au fond de la jungle pour un musée ou sa propre satisfaction personnelle. Drago Malefoy ne travaillait pour personne d'autres que lui-même, et c'était bien pour le prix astronomique que valaient ces objets qu'il se décarcassait autant.

Le bruit de la sonnerie, se répercutant sur les murs du manoir, lui fit lever le nez de son livre qu'il trouvait passionnant. Il maugréa contre celui qui l'avait dérangé en plein travail et à une heure si matinal. Il sortit de sa bibliothèque à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se préparant à assassiner l'opportun qui venait de sonner une nouvelle fois. Drago ouvrit brutalement la porte, lançant un regard assassin vers l'imbécile qui avait osé le déconcentrer. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Blaise Zabini sur le pas de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, nullement impressionné par les yeux gris qui lui lançaient des Avada Kedavra (il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient). Le blond grogna en signe de bonjour et retourna dans son salon richement décoré, laissant la grande porte ouverte comme une invitation muette à entrer, ce que Blaise ne se gêna pas de faire.

- Tu as l'air de mauvais poil, se moqua Blaise. Je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais, ô grand jamais, réveiller le blond, sous peine de subir les foudres d'un Malefoy pendant toute une journée. Mais il savait également qu'à cette heure, l'ex-Serpentard était toujours levé, donc il ne se faisait pas de mouron.

Drago se calma un peu devant l'inquiétude de son ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura-t-il. Ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis debout.

- T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? questionna Blaise, étonné qu'il se soit levé si tôt.

- J'étudiais, répondit-il simplement.

Puis, il vit le sac de voyage bleu marine que Blaise transportait à chaque expédition et il leva un sourcil amusé.

- Je vois que tu es pressé de partir. Tu n'en peux déjà plus de Londres ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu as cette fichue carte, expliqua le noir en s'asseyant confortablement sur le divan, j'ai pensé qu'on partirait sur le champ à la découverte de nouveaux trésors.

- Eh bien, tu as mal pensé, Blaise, répliqua Drago, soudain redevenu sérieux. On ne peut pas partir à l'arrache comme ça ! Il faut préparer un minimum ce voyage. Je croyais qu'au bout de deux ans, tu l'aurais enfin compris.

- Mais Dray ! Ça fait déjà deux mois que tu prépares ce voyage ! D'habitude, il ne te faut même pas une semaine pour tout régler. Il te manquait la carte alors, maintenant qu'on l'a, on peut partir.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Zab'.

- En quoi, c'est compliqué ! On fait comme d'habitude ! On y va, on se pose, on va chercher le trésor et on se casse ! Et s'il y a des complications, eh bien, on sort nos flingues et on les canarde ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Ce n'est pas simple parce que cette mission ne sera pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois, c'est différent ! répondit Drago préoccupé, en faisant les cent pas devant son ami. Il s'agit de trouver une cité perdue depuis le XVIème siècle ! Personne ne l'a jamais trouvée. D'autres ne sont jamais revenus. La première tragédie connue fut celle du colonel Percy Fawcett qui disparu en 1925. En 1970, c'est un groupe d'explorateurs français et américain qui disparaissaient dans cette jungle amazonienne. Plus récemment, en 1997, l'anthropologue norvégien Lans Hafksjold disparaissait à son tour, englouti, comme ses prédécesseurs, par la légende de l'Eldorado.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé pourtant.

- Si tu t'intéressais un peu mieux à l'histoire, Blaise, tu le saurais, ironisa le blond. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne veut inquiéter la population donc il font passer leur disparition sous silence. Et puis, qui se soucierait d'un pauvre petit explorateur qui a eu la folie de chercher une cité qui n'existe que dans ses rêves ?

- Parce que maintenant, tu penses qu'elle n'existe pas ? s'exclama le noir qui commençait à s'énerver. C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais, il y a quelques jours.

Drago arrêta de marcher dans tous les sens et s'affala sur le sofa en face de Blaise, le visage dans ses mains.

- Pff ! souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de coiffer, sous le regard inquiet de Blaise qui scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. C'était la première fois qu'une mission le mettait dans un état pareil. Il avait l'air si déboussolé en ce matin d'avril alors que ces derniers mois, il était si excité de chercher et trouver la cité d'Eldorado. Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son ami et il mit une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- On la trouvera, j'en suis sûr, assura-t-il, avec dans ses yeux noirs, une lueur de détermination. Je suis persuadé qu'elle existe cette cité. Comme tu dis toujours : « Une légende est toujours fondée sur une réalité ». On sera les premiers à la trouver et on reviendra à Londres couverts de gloire et d'or.

Il fit un petit sourire encourageant que Drago lui rendit. Voilà pourquoi Blaise était son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour lui remonter le moral, alors que les autres ne trouvaient rien d'autre à dire que :

« Mais Drago, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu es populaire, ton nom est craint de tous grâce à ton père et tu es riche ! Comme on dit « l'argent fait le bonheur » !! »

« Non, c'est : « l'argent _ne_ fait _pas_ le bonheur », Pansy !! »

« Ouais, mais ceux qui ont écrit ça n'y connaissent rien. »

Et elle partait rejoindre Millicent au parc pour draguer les beaux gosses comme elle disait si bien.

Il reprit confiance en lui et fixa Blaise, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Tu serais prêt à traverser la forêt vierge, jungle inhospitalière où bon nombre de personne ont péri car ils s'étaient perdus ?

- C'est qu'ils étaient pas doués, c'est tout ! Et puis, il suffit de tout raser et c'est bon ! On pourra la traverser cette jungle.

- Tu serais prêt à affronter les plus féroces et les plus redoutables des animaux ?

- Une fois la forêt rasée, ils iront vivre ailleurs donc on aura plus rien à craindre.

- Tu serais prêt à sympathiser avec des indigènes de la région qui pratiquent le cannibalisme ?

- Ça existe encore ça ?

Drago éclata de rire par le manque évident de culture de son ami et celui-ci sourit, heureux d'avoir pu le faire rire. Blaise Zabini était le seul sur cette Terre à avoir pu entendre le rire cristallin du blond. Certes, beaucoup de gens avaient pu l'entendre rire, mais c'était toujours de la moquerie ou un rire qui sonnait faux. Il réservait ses rires francs à lui, et rien qu'à lui, et il en était fier.

- Bon alors, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Drago en se levant.

Il retourna à la bibliothèque, suivit de près par Blaise, intrigué par ce qu'il voulait dire par les mots « choses sérieuses ». En général, quand le blond disait ça, c'est qu'il allait disserter pendant une heure sur l'histoire d'un quelconque peuple qui avait caché un quelconque trésor que de quelconque chercheurs auront essayé de trouver sans grand succès. Non, pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, ce n'est pas ça. Il adorait voir le blond parler avec autant de passion dans la voix d'un autre sujet que Harry Potter. Mais le problème est qu'il déballait toutes ses connaissances comme s'il parlait à un professionnel que Blaise n'était pas. De plus, il oubliait généralement tout le lendemain.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce qui sentait bon (enfin ça dépend pour qui) l'odeur des livres, et pendant que le blond allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil noir, Blaise s'arrêta un peu ébahi. Il était déjà entrer dans la bibliothèque, bien sûr, mais à chaque fois, c'était toujours le même émerveillement. Des étagères longeant chaque parcelle de mur, des livres à perte de vue... Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, il y avait de plus en plus de bouquins. A croire qu'ils avaient un moyen de reproduction. Et bien entendu, ce n'était pas des BD ou autres romans écrits par des auteurs fantaisistes, non ! C'était tous des livres d'histoires sur un pays, une civilisation ou de mythologie que le blond avait acquis au fur et à mesure de ses voyages.

Blaise ne savait pas du tout comment Drago faisait pour trouver le livre qu'il cherchait car, comme de bien entendu, il n'y avait aucunes étiquettes pour se repérer. Il avait seulement remarquer que les quatre étagères qui longeaient les quatre murs représentaient chacune un continent. Et même s'il n'avait pas été vérifié, car cela aurait pris des heures, il supposait que chaque étagère était divisée en plusieurs parties qui devaient être les pays, et que ces parties étaient elle-mêmes divisées pour les différents peuples et cultures. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, Drago connaissait le titre de l'ouvrage, donc il lui suffisait d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction et il l'avait deux secondes plus tard dans les mains. Mais ne pouvant pas retenir les milliers de titres (**Nda :** Oui, oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! Milliers !! lol) présents dans sa bibliothèque, il fallait parfois qu'il cherche le livre par lui-même, et cela lui prenait seulement deux secondes de plus que s'il avait utilisé la magie.

La voix grave de Drago le sortit de ses pensées.

- Tout le monde connaît la légende de l'Eldorado. Même les nuls en histoire comme toi en ont déjà entendu parlé au moins une fois dans leur vie, se moqua-t-il.

- Merci du compliment, railla Blaise. Ça me va droit au cœur.

Drago fit un faible sourire avant de continuer son « petit » exposé.

- Donc tout le monde connaît cette contrée mythique située en Amérique du Sud et supposée regorger d'or. Mais il faut savoir que cette croyance remonte au XVIème siècle et se base sur le récit d'un conquistador, Francisco de Orellana, écrit par l'archevêque Gaspar de Carbajal. En février 1541, Orellana part de Quito et rejoint Gonzalo Pizarro pour une expédition à la recherche de la cannelle, qui valait alors plus cher au poids que l'or en Europe. Ils franchirent les Andes et atteignirent le Rio Napo, après avoir perdu 140 hommes et 3000 Indiens. N'ayant découvert que de faux canneliers, Pizarro fait brûler et dévorer ses guides Indiens par ses chiens. Le 22 février 1542, Pizarro abandonne et retourne à Quito, mais Orellana décide de continuer pour trouver l'or caché de l'Eldorado. Il construit alors un brigantin, le Victoria, et entame la descente avec 57 hommes. Effectuant l'un des voyages les plus risqué de toute l'histoire des explorations, il parvient à descendre le Rio Napo, la rivière Trinidad, le Rio Negro et l'Amazone, dont il découvre l'embouchure après 4800 kilomètres de descente. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ensuite, sur l'île de Marajo pour réparer leur bateau et ils rejoignirent Nueva Cadiz de Cubagua le 11 septembre 1542.

Blaise écoutait attentivement son histoire et même s'il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec tout ça, il le laissa continuer.

- Après cette aventure, Gaspar de Carbajal retourna à Lima, où il fut nommé archevêque. Il en profita pour écrire un livre où il relata toute l'expédition de l'Espagnol, au moment où ils ont quitté Quito dans l'espoir de trouver les canneliers, jusqu'à leur arrivée à Cubagua. Ce manuscrit reposait bien sagement à l'Église de La Merced, il y a encore quelques années. Mais voilà, des archéologues ont trouvé ses écrits cachés soigneusement au fin fond des sous-sols de l'église. Ils l'ont traduit et ont découvert un passage fort intéressant qui a redonné vie à la légende de l'Eldorado. Il y était écrit qu'un jour où la cargaison s'était arrêté au bord du Rio Negro pour se reposer un peu, Francisco de Orellana avait disparu. Pendant près de trois jours, ses hommes le cherchèrent, en vain. Il revint pourtant un soir, comme si rien ne s'était passé et il resta muet aux questions pressantes des soldats. Plus tard, il décida de raconter toute l'histoire à Carbajal, en lui faisant promettre de ne répéter son récit à personne, ce qu'il accepta. Donc, pendant que les soldats se reposaient au bord du fleuve, il aurait entraperçu un objet qui brillait au loin. Intrigué, il se serait mis en route, laissant derrière lui ses hommes qui dormaient profondément. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il put enfin voir quel était l'objet si brillant, qu'il pouvait refléter les rayons du soleil à une grande distance. C'était des flèches en or qui reposaient tranquillement dans un carquois porté par un Indien. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu l'Espagnol qui avait décidé de le suivre, curieux de savoir ce que faisait un être humain dans une région aussi reculée et qu'il croyait inhabitée. Il marcha pendant des heures, en restant le plus discret possible et, fatigué de cette longue route, il décida de se reposer un peu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, l'Indien avait disparu pour faire place à des dizaines d'autres qui le menaçaient avec leurs flèches dorées. Il leva les mains pour se rendre tandis qu'un homme, qui était apparemment leur chef, se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Il essaya de leur expliquer qu'il était Espagnol et qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, mais en vain, ils ne comprenaient rien de sa langue. Au bout d'un petit moment où le chef regardait avec attention les objets que portaient Orellana à sa ceinture, comme sa boussole, il fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, et cria à un Indien un quelconque ordre, incompréhensible pour l'Espagnol. Quelques secondes après, le conquistador se retrouvait avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'on lui enleva le bandeau, il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Une cité entière, un peuple entier, cachés dans les montagnes. Il était à l'Eldorado.

Drago s'était enfin tût et Blaise attendait patiemment une suite qui ne vint pas. Puis, il se décida alors à prendre la parole.

- Très jolie histoire, Dray. Mais quel est le rapport avec cette carte ?

- Eh bien, quand Francisco de Orellana s'est retrouvé dans la cité perdue, il a longuement discuté avec le roi et celui-ci a accepté de le relâcher en échange de son silence. Le lendemain, les Indiens le ramenaient près de son camp, et cette fois, sans bandeau sur les yeux, il a pu donc retenir mentalement le chemin à parcourir. La nuit suivante, il dessina cette carte pour que le secret de l'Eldorado ne soit pas à jamais perdu. Mais craignant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, il décida d'y mettre des codes pour que seul celui capable de les déchiffrer puisse trouver la cité. C'est là que je coince. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déchiffrer le premier code.

A ces mots, Blaise leva un sourcil étonné.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- C'est très probable. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne protéger la carte que par un seul code. Il fallait que le possesseur de la carte soit digne de trouver l'Eldorado. Il doit y en avoir au moins deux. Mais une chose à la fois.

Il déplia la carte et l'étendit sur la table basse pour qu'ils puissent tous deux la voir convenablement. Blaise s'installa sur le deuxième fauteuil en face de Drago, et en examinant la carte, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres. C'était une carte banal du nord de l'Amérique du Sud (de la forêt Amazonienne pour être plus précis). Les seules choses d'indiquées étaient une petite croix placée à l'est du Brésil et des pétroglyphes incas, illisibles pour Blaise.

- Eh bien, je vois que ta carte, pour laquelle - je te le rappelle - nous avons failli mourir, ne nous indique pas grand chose.

- Ici, expliqua le blond, ignorant la remarque de son ami, il est écrit : « _Inti k'anchachiy qan thamay _». Ce qui signifie : « Inti illuminera tes pas ».

- C'est qui ça, Inti ? demanda le noir, intrigué par cette énigme.

- C'est le Dieu du Soleil inca.

- Donc le Dieu du Soleil, ou le Soleil pour faire simple, illuminera nos pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Drago perdu dans ses réflexions et qui se répétait sans cesse l'énigme dans sa tête.

- Si ça a un rapport avec le soleil, peut-être qu'on devrait aller réfléchir dehors, non ? proposa Blaise. On trouvera sûrement plus facilement la réponse.

Ne voulant pas quitter sa bibliothèque, car il y était trop bien pour en sortir, Drago se pencha pour prendre la carte avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son fauteuil. Puis, il arrêta tout mouvement et se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le noir inquiet par le comportement du blond soudain devenu étrange.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à regarder la carte avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna lentement vers la lampe de bureau posé sur une table de chevet à côté du fauteuil, et plaça la carte devant lui, en faisant en sorte que la lumière traverse le morceau de parchemin. Une sourire étira le visage de Drago et Blaise, de plus en plus perdu, réitéra sa question.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Viens ici, ordonna le blond sans détacher les yeux du parchemin.

Blaise se leva et s'installa derrière le siège de Drago, s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il eut le souffle coupé et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant le spectacle insolite qu'offrait la carte.

- Incroyable ! souffla-t-il.

Des dessins étaient apparus un peu partout sur le parchemin et représentaient toutes sortes de lieux reconnaissables comme des temples ou encore des rivières.

- Procédé très ingénieux, murmura Drago, impressionné.

- De l'encre invisible ?

- Non. L'encre serait apparue depuis le temps. Je pense que beaucoup d'hommes ont dû penser la même chose que toi et essayer désespérément de faire apparaître l'encre en chauffant à la bougie le parchemin. Mais là, l'encre apparaît et disparaît automatiquement à la lumière. On dirait presque...

- De la magie, continua le noir, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, répondit le blond, amusé.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est : pourquoi personne n'a découvert ce procédé, pourtant simple, avant, et comment ça se fait que le peu de personne ayant réussi à déchiffrer ce code n'ait pas fait une copie de la carte ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, Blaise, les gens lisent généralement une carte les yeux vers le sol et non le nez en l'air, donc il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils découvrent que la clé de l'énigme était que les rayons du soleil devaient traverser la carte. De plus, la lueur des bougies est trop faible pour que les dessins apparaissent, contrairement à cette lampe. Et la réponse à ta deuxième question est liée à la première puisque, comment voulais-tu qu'ils recopient la carte alors qu'il fallait qu'ils la tendent vers le ciel. C'était, et c'est encore, techniquement impossible. De nos jours, on pourrait quand même faire des reproductions grâce à des tables lumineuses ou même des photocopieuses, mais ces objets n'ont été inventé qu'au XXème siècle ! Un peu plus de quatre siècles d'attente pour enfin reproduire la carte menant à la cité perdue.

- Et tu penses qu'il y a des reproductions qui traînent en ce moment dans le monde ?

- Je ne pense pas, réfléchit Drago. On a déchiffré ce code par pur hasard et d'autres ont dû y arriver avant nous, mais voulaient-ils vraiment que le monde sache où se trouve l'Eldorado ? Bien sûr que non. Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour savoir que la concurrence est rude dans le monde de la découverte. Les seules copies qui ont dû être faites étaient sûrement à usage personnelle, pour éviter de lever la carte à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et puis, à part pour cet usage, les copies ne servent à rien, puisque n'oublie pas qu'il doit y avoir d'autres codes.

- Mais pourtant, nous avons toutes les indications possibles pour y aller. Les monuments les plus reconnaissables, les rivières, la croix…

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, la croix ne doit sûrement pas être l'emplacement de l'Eldorado. Mais nous devons passer par là avant d'aller plus loin. C'est pour cela que nous avons tout le temps de réfléchir au deuxième code quand nous serons là-bas.

- Donc on part, ça y est ! se réjouit Blaise, heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Oui, Blaise, on part. Mais avant de faire nos valises et d'acheter nos billets d'avion, nous devons aller faire un tour au British Museum. Laisse-moi un petit quart d'heure, le temps de prendre une douche et on y va.

Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Blaise, sur ses talons, n'était pas content du tout de ce petit détour par le musée.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ailles le voir, _lui_ ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Parce que, mon cher Blaise, répondit Drago en montant les marches, je ne connais personne d'autre capable de me rendre ce genre de service.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième et le blond se dirigea vers une porte entrebâillée qui donnait certainement à sa chambre.

- Mais on a vraiment besoin d'une équipe pour cette expédition ? Des fois, on fait des missions rien que nous deux ! Alors, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être le cas pour cette fois-là ?

Drago s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre et se retourna vers son ami, fatigué de cette discussion qu'il trouvait inutile.

- Si t'as pas envie de porter tes bagages tout seul et si t'as pas envie de te perdre en forêt, eh bien, oui, il nous faut une équipe ! Les rares fois où on allait en mission tous les deux, c'était des lieux accessibles que je connaissais, et où on ne risquait pas de mourir, perdu en pleine jungle ou dévorer par des bêtes féroces. Et, ajouta-t-il, faisant une pause pour reprendre son souffle, si tu n'as pas envie de _le_ voir, tu n'as qu'à rester ici, je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul.

- Non, je t'accompagne, se pressa de dire Blaise. On sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Eh bien, sauf si tu as envie de prendre une douche avec moi, ce qui m'étonnerait grandement - dommage ! -, pousse-toi de là que je puisse fermer la porte !

Son ami sourit au mot « dommage » et répliqua :

- Même si je te trouve très séduisant, Dray, je préfère les femmes. Elles ont beaucoup plus de sensibilité.

- Parce que je suis insensible ? fit le blond, faussement vexé.

- Oui, tu n'es pas sensible. Même cette porte est plus sensible que toi, fit-il en désignant l'objet que Drago s'apprêtait à fermer. La seule personne qui t'as rendue sensible pendant un an - et c'est déjà un exploit ! - c'est...

- Chut ! coupa le blond. Ne prononce pas son nom ici.

- C'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Dans-Cette-Maison, chuchota le noir, amusé de sa trouvaille (**Nda :** A ne pas confondre avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est très subtil, je sais, lol).

Il fit demi-tour pour retourner au salon, tout en riant à gorge déployée de sa connerie, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du blond déjà sur les nerfs, qui claqua la porte de sa chambre. _Je sens qu'il va me le faire payer_, pensa Blaise en descendant les marches. Tout le monde savait qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Drago Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences. Même s'il trouvait qu'aller au British Museum pour voir ce _type_ était déjà une punition en soi.


	2. Au British Museum

**Annonce de l'auteur :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre des aventures de notre beau blondinet. J'espère que le premier vous a plu et que cela en sera de même pour celui-là. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont écrit des reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.

**Note de l'auteur :** On m'a demandé dans une review si la légende de l'Eldorado existe réellement. J'ai donc décidé de vous répondre à tous si vous vous posez la même question. Oui, la légende de l'Eldorado existe et beaucoup de gens y ont cru à une certaine époque. J'avais également précisé, dans mon premier chapitre, que certaines choses étaient vraies et d'autres non alors je vais vous dire le vrai du faux. Donc, toutes les personnes disparus que Drago énumère à Blaise ont réellement existé et disparu alors qu'ils recherchaient la cité. Et lorsqu'il explique le voyage de Francisco de Orellana avec l'histoire des canneliers, et tout ça, cela aussi est vrai. Le seul truc de faux dans toute cette histoire, c'est lorsqu'il raconte que de Orellana a vu quelque chose de doré et qu'il est allé dans cette cité. Le manuscrit de Carbajal n'a pas existé et la carte non plus. Voilà, je crois avoir rétabli la vérité sur cette histoire, lol. Maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Au British Museum**

Après s'être lavé et habillé, Drago sortit sa magnifique BMW noire du garage et il prit la route en direction du célèbre musée britannique. Contraint et forcé (enfin c'est ce qu'il disait), Blaise était venu et boudait à présent sur le siège passager, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Oh ! Allez, Blaise ! réconforta Drago, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Fais pas cette tête-là ! Tout va bien se passer, tu verras !

- Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna ! grommela celui-ci, en faisant une grimace pathétiquement enfantine.

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et le blond se retint d'éclater de rire devant le comportement très puéril de son ami.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, ça ne te va pas du tout !

Blaise lui tira la langue et ils se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, Drago reprit sur un ton plus sérieux :

- Franchement, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu le détestais tant. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi pourtant.

- Je... Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner. Je crois que c'est... viscéral. J'ai détesté ce type dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il t'a remplacé ? demanda Drago, en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux. Il a pris ta place dans les expéditions et comme je n'avais plus besoin de toi, ça t'a rendu jaloux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! s'insurgea Blaise. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne serais jaloux de ce _type_. De toute façon, il fallait que je reprenne le boulot. Ils ne m'auraient pas laissé une année de plus à temps partiel avec des tonnes de vacances, faut pas rêver !

- Alors, c'est quoi ? insista le blond, avide de savoir.

Devant le silence prolongé de son ami, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Il me rendait heureux pourtant. Je... hésita-t-il, en faisait une petite grimace de dégoût pour ce qu'il allait oser dire. Je l'aimais...

- Pff ! Tu parles ! répliqua le noir du tac au tac. Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme connerie parfois ! Et deux dans la même phrase en plus !

- Mais c'est la vérité, s'offusqua le blond.

- Arrête, Dray ! T'as jamais su me mentir. Je suis le seul à savoir quand tu mens alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Il te rendait heureux... Mais bien sûr ! Tu profitais de lui, ouais ! Et lui, de toi ! Toi, tu avais besoin d'argent à cette époque et il pouvait t'aider dans tes découvertes. Et lui, il avait besoin des bras d'un homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant parfois avec tes vérités cinglantes ! râla Drago.

- Et tu l'aimais... continua Blaise, ignorant l'intervention du blond. Ha ! Jamais ces mots ne sont sortis de ta bouche, Dray ! T'as même eu du mal à sortir ce mot à l'instant ! Tu ne l'as jamais dit à qui que ce soit, même pas à tes parents !

- Comment peux-tu savoir les sentiments que je lui portais ? répliqua le blond, vexé que son meilleur ami le connaisse aussi bien.

- L'as-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, invité dans ton appartement ? Hein ?

Le noir fixa son ami intensément pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions, mais celui-ci, par le plus grand des hasards, fut miraculeusement absorbé par la route.

- Oh, il pleut ! fit-il, en changeant pas très subtilement, avouons-le, de sujet de conversation.

Connaissant déjà la réponse, Blaise n'insista pas plus. Il fit un faible sourire et jeta une œillade amusée vers le blond qui mettait en marche les essuie-glaces pour nettoyer les fines gouttelettes qui venaient de commencer à s'écraser sur le pare-brise.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ça ait duré aussi longtemps, continua le noir après quelques minutes de silence. Deux ans ! Mais comment t'as fait pour le supporter tout ce temps alors que la plus longue relation que t'ais jamais eu a duré moins d'un mois ?!

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Blaise le coupa.

- Et ne me ressort pas le couplet sur : « il me rendait heureux, je l'aimais, et blablabla, et blablabla », parce que je ne te croirais pas. Soit franc au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Puis, son visage devint soudain étrangement vide de toutes émotions, comme s'il ne pensait plus à rien, et il lui répondit d'un ton sincère que le noir ne lui avait plus vu depuis de nombreuses années.

- Eh bien... Peut-être parce que j'en avais assez de me sentir constamment seul à chaque fois que je rentrais à Londres. Cette solitude me rongeait petit à petit de l'intérieur et, lorsque je me retrouvais dans cet immense manoir, je m'apercevais alors à quel point ma vie était vide.

Devant la mine effondrée de son ami, Blaise eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et il l'aurait fait volontiers s'ils n'étaient pas dans une voiture qui roulait dans les rues de Londres, donc en public, et si ce n'était pas une attitude aussi Poufsouffle. Cette envie partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsque Drago reprit le cours de son explication.

- Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à...

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, le nom de Harry Potter s'étranglant au fond de sa gorge.

- Il ressemble à Potter, maintenant ! s'exclama Blaise, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver qu'il défende un type qui ne le méritait pas. Décidément, j'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui !

- Il lui ressemblait, Blaise, bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Zabini tourna vers son ami un visage étonné par la douceur qu'avait pris sa voix et il put voir une immense tristesse voiler ses yeux gris. Son cœur se serra. Il détestait le voir dans un tel état et il se détestait pour avoir engagé cette conversation qui, il aurait dû le deviner, finissait toujours mal pour le moral du blond. Alors, pour lui changer les idées, il tenta de faire un peu d'humour, ce qui, en général, marchait très bien.

- Moi, j'ai une autre explication beaucoup plus plausible.

Drago leva un sourcil intéressé qui prouva à Blaise qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Même si contrairement à tes autres amants, il ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement (mentalement non plus d'ailleurs, parce qu'avoir une guimauve à la place du cerveau, je n'appelle pas ça être intelligent), ils portent pratiquement le même nom.

Le blond, qui avait sourit, amusé par l'expression « avoir une guimauve à la place du cerveau » made by Zabini, fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et lui jeta des coups d'œil tout en regardant la route (**Nda :** Ça serait dommage qu'ils aient un accident, lol).

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Eh ben, oui ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué la similitude de leurs noms ?

Drago hocha la tête négativement, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il commençait à se demander si l'annonce de la visite au musée ne lui avait pas fait un terrible choc qui lui aurait abîmé le cerveau. _Il était déjà atteint, mais son état a empiré_, pensa-t-il. Blaise continua alors son explication.

- Harry Potter... Peter Harris. Peter Harris... Harry Potter. Harry Potter... Harris Peter. C'est bon ? T'arrives à tout capter ?

- C'est bon, Blaise, s'énerva Drago. Je suis peut-être blond, mais je ne suis pas totalement stupide !

- On sait jamais, se moqua le noir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir qui le fit rire.

- Bon, et alors ? Leurs noms se ressemblent un peu, et après ? En quoi ça répond à ta question ? Tu peux me le dire ? Oh, mais tu vas sûrement me dire que j'ai choisi Peter uniquement parce qu'il a pratiquement le même nom que Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est sûr que je me suis amusé à passer deux ans de ma vie avec lui uniquement à cause d'un putain de nom !

Sa voix suivait le même rythme que sa colère, et au fur et à mesure que celle-ci devenait plus grande, sa voix montait de plus en plus haut, devenant, à la fin, quasiment un hurlement.

- Ça va, calme-toi ! Je voulais simplement te faire rire, c'est tout ! rassura Blaise. Autrement qu'en me ridiculisant... C'est vrai ! En général, quand j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est parce que je m'abaisse à me critiquer moi-même ou tu te moques de mon manque de savoir en histoire ! Et arrête de nommer Harry en utilisant les surnoms de Celui-Dont-On-Peut-Maintenant-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! C'est pas lui qui a voulu le tuer alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et il a encore moins déclenché la guerre à ce que je sache !

Drago émit un grognement en signe d'accord. Puis, un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il déclara sur un ton apaisant :

- Et ne t'en fais pas, Blaise. Je t'adore même si tu n'y connais _absolument_ rien en histoire. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

- Euh... Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre, là... répondit le noir, en parlant plus pour lui-même qu'au blond.

Drago éclata de rire et, comme toujours, cela fit plaisir à Blaise qui n'en demandait pas plus, même si c'était encore à ses dépends. Sa mission remplit, il laissa enfin le blond conduire tranquillement, même si depuis tout à l'heure, l'envie de lui dire une chose importante le démangeait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après un peu plus de trente minutes de route, Drago gara enfin sa BMW devant le fameux British Museum. La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis longtemps, mais les deux jeunes hommes restèrent encore un moment dans la voiture. Un silence qui ne gêna personne se fit alors, tous deux étant chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, en fixant un point invisible devant eux. Blaise attendait patiemment que le blond se décide à sortir, refusant de faire le premier pas. Tandis que Drago, lui, réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de (re)poser sa question. Puis, fatigué d'être assis pendant aussi longtemps et voulant prendre un peu l'air, Blaise ouvrit la portière et commença à mettre un pied dehors lorsque la main de Drago le retint par le bras.

- Attend, Zab' ! Je... J'aimerais quand même avoir une réponse à la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure.

- Laquelle ? demanda le noir en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler.

- Celle où je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'aimais pas Peter.

Blaise soupira et baissa la tête, essayant de rassembler ses idées pour lui répondre le plus franchement possible, alors que Drago attendait patiemment la réponse de son ami.

- Eh bien, parce que je pense qu'il ne te méritait pas. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour être avec un type dans son genre.

Blaise lui fit un faible sourire, imité par Drago, avant de sortir de la BMW pour prendre l'air frais. Le blond fit de même, mais ses gestes étaient comme ralentis, encore un peu hagard par ce que venait de dire son ami. Il était extrêmement touché. Il en rougissait presque tellement ça l'avait ému. Il rejoignit alors Blaise qui, adossé au capot de la voiture noire, contemplait l'enseigne du musée.

- Prêt à affronter le fauve en cage ? demanda Drago, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ouais... De toute façon, il faut bien !

Le noir poussa un petit soupir fataliste qui amusa beaucoup le blond. Cela lui rappela alors le comportement désespéré de Harry avant chaque cours de potion avec Severus Rogue, directeur de la maison des Serpentard et persécuteur professionnel et personnel de Harry Potter.

- Essaye de te retenir cette fois-ci ! J'ai pas envie d'être jeté comme un malpropre du musée ! Surtout qu'on a besoin de son aide, alors fais un effort !

La dernière fois que Blaise avait vu Peter Harris, celui-ci l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait réussi à perdre son habituel sang-froid et il lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Bizarrement, c'était la seule personne qui le mettait dans un état pareil, et cette fois-là, même si Drago lui avait remonté les bretelles, il avait été extrêmement soulagé.

- Mais d'habitude, c'est pas moi qui...

Le mot qu'il aurait voulu dire était « commence », mais le regard noir du blond l'incita à se taire.

- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Blaise. J'_essaierais_ de faire un effort. Mais s'il ouvre le feu, je serais obligé de dégainer !

Le rire de Drago résonna à ses oreilles, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se releva du capot et le blond prit ça pour un signe de départ. Il commença donc à se diriger vers l'entrée principale, chacun de ses pas résonnant sur le gravier, lorsque la voix grave de Blaise le héla.

- Eh, Dray !

Celui-ci se retourna vers son ami, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Pendant qu'on est aux confidences...

Drago leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Tu n'as jamais été heureux, Dray. Même avec ton métier qui semble te combler. Et je pense que tu ne le seras jamais, car ton bonheur ne se résume qu'à une seule personne. Alors essaies de faire en sorte de vivre pleinement ta vie en profitant de chaque petits moments de bonheur qu'elle t'offre.

Sur ces derniers mots, Blaise se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du musée, en passant devant un Drago médusé. Ce que son ami lui avait dit lui faisait mal, très mal, mais, même si c'était dur à admettre, il avait entièrement raison. Il se refusait au bonheur, car la seule personne capable d'illuminer sa vie était Harry. Et il ne l'aurait jamais. Il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et la pluie recommença à tomber. Les gouttes d'eau glaciales frappèrent le visage angélique de Drago qui revint brusquement sur Terre. Il courut alors s'abriter dans le vieux bâtiment, rejoignant Blaise qui l'attendait, tandis qu'un éclair zébra le ciel déjà gris.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au dernier étage du British Museum, dans le bureau du directeur, un jeune homme de 31 ans triait et signait tout un tas papiers, tous plus barbants les uns que les autres, tout en répondant au téléphone. Il était très beau et respirait la joie de vivre. Cheveux châtains clairs avec des yeux marrons foncés qui, quand ils vous fixent, peuvent voir au plus profond de votre âme. Peau clair, typiquement anglaise, qui donne envie de la toucher tellement elle paraît douce et pure. Sourire enjôleur qui oblige à sourire et qui fait pousser de petits soupirs d'extase tellement les fossettes qui se forment aux creux de ses joues illuminent son visage. Voilà le portrait de Peter Harris, directeur du British Museum et ex-petit ami de Drago Malefoy. C'est le portrait type de l'homme parfait : beau gosse, riche, intelligent, drôle et même, génialissime au pieu (d'après les propos de Drago lui-même).

Ils s'étaient connus au cours d'une mission en Chine. Peter était encore un simple archéologue sans avenir à cette époque, et Drago, un petit chasseur de trésor sans succès. Dans les rues bondées d'un petit village pas très loin de Hong Kong, il fut tout de suite attiré et attendri par ce jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui ne parlait pas la langue locale, et qui essayait vainement d'expliquer à un vieux monsieur qu'il était anglais et qu'il cherchait à louer un véhicule pour aller à Shanghai. Il l'avait alors abordé avec un petite touche d'humour qui ne l'avait pas fait rire du tout, et s'était gentiment proposé de l'accompagner, allant, de toute façon, dans la même direction. Drago avait accepté, ne pouvant faire autrement, et Peter en fut ravi, déjà sous le charme de notre beau blondinet.

Le début du trajet fut assez pénible. Le jeune archéologue essayait vainement d'entamer une discussion avec son passager, mais celui-ci, pas du tout enclin à parler, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut une éternité, Peter avait réussi à le faire céder et ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs et s'aperçurent vite qu'ils étaient à la recherche de la même chose : les cendres de Nurhachi, premier empereur de la célèbre dynastie mandchoue (**Nda :** Bon, je sais, vous allez me dire que j'ai honteusement repris l'objet de début du film _Indiana Jones et le Temple Maudit_, mais j'avais trop la flemme d'inventer un nom fantasque, lol). Le seul « petit » problème à ce moment-là, c'était que Peter voulait récupérer cette relique pour l'exposer dans un musée, alors que Drago, c'était pour l'argent qu'elle pouvait lui rapporter, évidemment (**Nda :** Maintenant, vous savez tous que Drago fait ça pour l'argent, plus besoin que je le répète, lol). Ils avaient alors unis leur force pour trouver cet objet précieux : Peter aidant grâce à ses connaissances dans le pays et la langue, et Drago, par son aptitude à éviter les pièges posés.

De retour à Londres avec l'objet désiré, qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder avec eux (il trône à présent sur une petite table au milieu du salon du manoir Malefoy), ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Ils avaient bien entendu couchés ensemble, et Drago s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne voulait plus fuir. Peter Harris était donc devenu le petit ami officiel de Drago Malefoy, anciennement SCF (Sans Copain Fixe).

Leur relation a duré en tout et pour tout deux ans. Deux ans de disputes et de réconciliations. Deux ans de voyages et de découvertes. Deux ans, mais toujours pas d'amour pour Drago. Peter l'avait bien sûr vite compris, et il acceptait sans rien dire. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être parce qu'il profitait de Drago, lui aussi, comme Drago profitait de lui. Il n'en savait rien et il préférait ne pas savoir. Tout cela était du passé à présent. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient rompus et, bizarrement, cette rupture avait soulagé autant l'un que l'autre. Il faut dire que les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et ils commençaient de moins en moins à supporter la présence de l'autre. Ils s'étouffaient mutuellement. On peut d'ailleurs dire que la promotion de Peter est tombée à pic.

Car oui, c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient rompus. Après sept ans de dur labeur en tant qu'archéologue, on lui avait proposé le poste de Conservateur. Mais de pas n'importe quel musée, puisqu'il s'agissait du British Museum, le plus vieux musée du monde et l'un des plus célèbre après le Louvre. Il avait, bien sûr, sauté sur l'occasion et s'était empressé d'accepter. Cela mis définitivement un terme à leur relation, Drago ne pouvant rester plus d'un an dans un même endroit. C'est sur ces derniers mots « Bonne chance » qu'il avait quitté le luxueux appartement de Peter pour retourner dans son manoir, où ses valises, déjà prêtes, n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : partir pour de nouvelles aventures.

Ayant appris la nouvelle de sa rupture, Blaise avait accouru chez son ami pour voir si tout allait bien, et la seule chose que le blond lui répondit quand le noir posa la question était qu'il avait maintenant un billet d'avion en trop, et que c'était embêtant, car il était non échangeable et non remboursable. Cela avait fait rire Blaise, heureux que son ami aille bien. Le lendemain, après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, il déposait sa démission sur le bureau de son employeur et prenait l'avion avec Drago en route pour Bombay, réalisant alors un de ses plus beaux rêves.

Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que, contrairement à l'opinion de Blaise, ce n'est pas Drago qui a rompu, ni Peter d'ailleurs, mais cette décision, ils l'ont prises ensemble et aucun n'a souffert dans cette histoire. C'était plutôt un soulagement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sans relever la tête de ses dossiers, Peter grommela un « Entrez », détestant qu'on le dérange en plein travail. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, ce qui le fit grimacer au son strident, et lui rappela que l'homme d'entretien n'avait pas fait son boulot alors qu'il lui avait demandé de huiler cette porte il y a déjà une semaine. _Il faudrait que je pense à le virer un jour..._

Un toussotement se fit entendre comme pour signaler la présence des individus et Peter leva la tête, passablement énervé, vers les nouveaux venus. Son regard sombre se posa sur un jeune blond aux yeux gris qu'il connaissait bien, et son visage s'illumina de suite.

- Drake ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en contournant son bureau pour aller enlacer son ex.

Il passa devant Blaise sans même lui accorder un regard, et serra Drago dans ses bras comme des vieux frères. Le noir, qui avait affiché un sourire forcé et tendu une main par politesse, perdit très vite son sourire et l'envie de mettre son poing dans la gueule à celui qui l'avait littéralement ignoré alors qu'il s'était efforcé d'être poli, lui revint instantanément. Il se calma légèrement en voyant les yeux de Drago qui l'incitaient à se contrôler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? C'est parce que je te manque, c'est ça ? Ah, désolé Drake, mais... ça ne pourra jamais marcher (enfin remarcher) entre nous, soupira-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur. J'en suis navré.

Puis, il éclata de rire tout seul et se réinstalla derrière son bureau, ignorant totalement la présence de Blaise qui fulminait intérieurement. C'était comme s'il portait une cape d'invisibilité.

- Et moi ? Je pue la merde ? marmonna Blaise entre ses dents.

Le blond, l'ayant entendu, sourit malicieusement avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui chuchoter.

- Bah, je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te vexer, mais, oui, tu pues. C'est quoi ton nouveau parfum ?

Le noir lui lança un regard furieux qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Malefoy. C'est ça de traîner avec lui pendant des années, il déteint sur nous !

- Mais assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! dit Peter en désignant une des deux chaises en face du bureau et en s'adressant toujours et uniquement qu'à Drago.

Celui-ci obéit et fit un signe de tête à Blaise comme quoi, il pouvait lui aussi s'asseoir même s'il n'y avait pas été invité. Celui-ci jeta un regard rempli de haine à l'homme en face de lui et il s'assit en ayant décidé de bouder.

Blaise détestait cet homme qui le lui rendait bien. Au début de leur relation, Drago avait présenté Peter à son meilleur ami et le jeune homme s'était senti tout de suite rejeté sans aucune raison. Il avait essayé pendant un long mois de sympathiser avec le noir pour faire partie de cette famille qu'ils formaient à eux deux, mais Blaise ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Alors Peter avait abandonné sa sympathie et s'était mis à se comporter comme lui, lui envoyant des piques à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, ou alors tout simplement, en l'ignorant. C'en était presque devenu un jeu. Drago s'amusait bien à les voir se vanner et il tenait un petit carnet où il dessinait de petites barres à chaque fois que l'un réussissait à clouer le bec de l'autre. Pour le moment, Blaise était en tête, mais Peter était un adversaire redoutable et il le suivait de très près.

Ce dernier posa ses coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses mains, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Alors, Drake ! En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- J'ai besoin d'une équipe pour partir en expédition.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il pas le moins du monde étonné. Jamais tu ne t'arrêtes, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en vadrouille à travers le monde, à la recherche de nouveaux trésors !

- Toujours, dit Drago, le visage stoïque, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel trésor convoites-tu cette fois ? Le trésor des Templiers ? La boîte de Pandore ? Ou peut-être mieux, le Saint Graal ?! Ou encore le trésor des pharaons caché dans la cité d'Hamunaptra ? Et puis, tu vas faire l'erreur de lire le livre des morts et Imhotep va se réveiller. Et il va falloir que tu le remettes dans son tombeau pour sauver une jeune demoiselle en détresse. Enfin, dans ton cas, ça serait un jeune damoiseau.

Drago, toujours sans réagir, se demandait si son ex n'avait pas regardé un peu trop le film _La Momie_. Blaise, lui, fixait Peter comme si c'était un taré échappé d'un asile quelconque, ce qu'il pensait réellement. Tandis que le directeur essuyait des larmes dû au fou rire qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se calma ensuite et reprit sur un ton plus sérieux cette fois.

- Bon, tu dois aller où ?

- En Amérique du Sud.

- En Amérique du S...

Il s'arrêta, fixant Drago avec des yeux ronds, sachant très bien ce que le blond recherchait.

- Tu ne t'ais quand même pas mis en tête de trouver la cité perdue de l'Eldorado ?

Le blond se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête de bas en haut et son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est de la folie, Drake ! s'énerva Peter. Tu sais mieux que moi que tout ceux qui ont essayé de trouver cette cité ont échoué et se retrouvent à présent perdus en pleine jungle, mort de faim et de soif.

- Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme tous ces crétins et je trouverais cette cité parce que...

- Parce que tu es le grand, l'irrésistible Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ? coupa Peter, hors de lui.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'allais dire mais... oui aussi.

Le directeur tenta de se calmer, mais lorsque l'ex-Serpentard était comme ça, c'est-à-dire, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Malheureusement pour lui, cela arrivait pratiquement tout le temps. Les rares fois où Drago faisait tomber son masque, c'était dans l'intimité, et encore, il fallait qu'il soit en confiance. En deux ans, Peter n'avait vu le vrai Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui se cache derrière le masque, qu'une seule fois.

C'était le 31 juillet de leur première année de relation. Il avait trouvé le blond affalé par terre en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain de son manoir. Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras pour le consoler et l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de Harry. Il l'avait ensuite forcé à se lever et à s'allonger sur le lit de la chambre la plus proche. Après s'être précipité au salon, là où se trouvait le seul et unique objet moldu qu'il avait accepté d'acheter : le téléphone, il avait appelé la seule personne capable de comprendre ce qui se passait et qui pourrait consoler son homme : Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci, étonné que Peter l'appelle, avait commencé à l'envoyer paître, mais la voix inquiète de son interlocuteur l'avait tout de suite fait se montrer attentif et, après qu'il lui eut expliqué l'étrange situation, Blaise avait accouru chez Drago. Peter, qui ne comprenait rien, avait demandé des explications au noir qui ne lui dit que l'essentiel, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails.

En gros, il était question d'un homme qui s'appelait Harry Potter, dont Drago était amoureux et dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. L'explication avait duré même pas une minute, le temps que Blaise atteigne la chambre où pleurait encore le blond. Et après un dernier regard à Peter plein de reconnaissance dans ses yeux noirs, il lui avait demandé de rentrer chez lui et avait refermé la porte sur lui, le laissant sans voix. C'était la première et la dernière fois que Blaise l'avait regardé de cette façon. Peter rentra donc chez lui, et le lendemain, il retourna voir comment allait Drago, avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension. Mais celui-ci était redevenu lui-même, c'est-à-dire, impassible et froid, comme si ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait jamais eu lieu.

L'année suivante, à la même date, Peter, qui ne voulait pas revivre cette scène inquiétante où le blond avait montré autant de faiblesse, avait tout fait pour l'occuper et le distraire pour qu'il ne sache pas que c'était le 31 juillet. Il l'avait emmené au restaurant, puis au cinéma, et en rentrant, ils avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes pour essayer de lui faire oublier, l'espace d'un instant, son amour pour Harry Potter, le petit chanceux qui avait réussi à voler le cœur de Drago Malefoy.

Pendant cinq longues années où le blond avait réussi à oublier le Survivant, c'était la seule et unique fois où il avait fait une rechute. Blaise avait de plus en plus espéré, au fil des années, que le blond finirait par s'en remettre définitivement, mais il s'était aperçu que c'était impossible. Même s'il savait que dans sa tête, il avait tout oublié de Harry Potter, jusqu'à son nom, il n'en était pas de même dans son cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il refusait d'en parler, qu'il refusait de prononcer son nom, car à chaque fois, son cœur lui rappelait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là.

- Parce que quoi, alors ? reprit Peter.

- Parce que je l'ai trouvé, sourit Drago, malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ce que tu convoitais tant il y a quelques années encore.

Le directeur arrêta tout mouvement, comme si on avait fait un arrêt sur image sur lui. Il en oublia même de respirer. Ce fut seulement lorsque de petites tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux qu'il reprit conscience de son état et qu'il lui fallait de l'air, et vite.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? répéta Peter pour avoir confirmation, ce que le blond fit par un hochement de tête positif. Tu as réussi à te procurer la carte ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Drago.

- Comment ? demanda un peu abruptement le jeune homme qui avait soif de savoir.

- En ayant une main chanceuse au poker. Une main très chanceuse.

- Montre-la-moi ! s'exclama Peter qui bondit sur ses jambes comme un gamin surexcité.

Drago fit une grimace significative pour Peter qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement du blond.

- S'il te plait ! soupira-t-il.

Le blond afficha un sourire ravit et mis une main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau sous le regard empressé de Peter. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il sortit le vieux morceau de parchemin plié et le déposa délicatement sur le bureau. Le directeur souffla d'admiration et Blaise eut un petit rire moqueur, se disant qu'il n'y avait que des tarés pour réagir comme ça, à la simple vue d'une carte toute moisie. Sans faire attention au noir, Peter mit ses lunettes et déplia, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il lui était offerte, le parchemin posé devant lui. Il fut vite déçu lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit à part une croix et des pétroglyphes. Mais un nouveau sourire orna ses lèvres et il releva légèrement la tête vers Drago, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Il y a un code, n'est-ce pas ? « Inti illuminera tes pas ». C'est une énigme ? Et tu as trouvé la solution ?

Le sourire de Drago s'accentua et ses yeux furent plus brillants que jamais.

- Dis-moi que tu as réussi à déchiffrer le code, supplia Peter.

- J'ai réussi à déchiffrer le code...

- Et ?

Peter était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir trouvé cette carte, alors que ça faisait des années qu'il la cherchait. C'était même lui qui en avait parlé à Drago. Énervé de ne pas avoir pu déchiffrer le code en premier. Énervé de ne pas connaître ce code et que Drago sache et qu'il ne s'empresse pas de le lui dire. Énervé tout court, parce que cette carte existait et qu'il avait cessé d'y croire.

Drago s'empara de la carte sous les yeux intrigués de Peter. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, affichant toujours son sourire qui voulait dire : « Moa, je sais et pas toaeuh... », ce qui accentua la colère intérieure du jeune directeur. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, Drago leva la carte à la lumière du jour et il put voir, même de là où il était, que quelque chose avait changé. La carte semblait plus... complète. Il s'approcha lentement, très lentement de Drago, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui prit la carte des mains. Le blond avait un sourire moqueur devant l'air béat de son ex, mais aussi de victoire, parce qu'il avait réussi à l'impressionner (ce qui était en soi un exploit, car Peter Harris était réputé pour ne jamais être étonné par quoi que ce soit. Une momie aurait pu se réveiller et se balader dans les couloirs de son musée, il lui aurait simplement dit : « Bah alors, ma belle ! Tu t'es perdue ? »).

- Incroyable, réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago, mais cette fois, il ne souriait plus et le regardait sérieusement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Drake. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama le blond qui ne cacha pas sa colère soudaine.

- Parce que même si tu as cette carte, je doute fortement que tu réussisses à déchiffrer le second code.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il y a un second code ?

Peter se retourna, surpris de l'intervention inattendu de Blaise, et le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau. C'était aussi la première fois que celui-ci osait prendre la parole depuis que Peter l'ait snobé, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, car il était vexé que l'homme qu'il détestait soit plus perspicace que lui.

- Parce que, mon très cher Blaise (celui-ci grimaça à cette appellation), tu apprendras qu'un « X » n'as jamais, jamais, marqué l'emplacement d'un quelconque trésor ou même d'une cité perdue !

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau en déposant la carte sur celui-ci, le plus loin possible de lui comme pour la rendre à son propriétaire. Drago était furieux et il se planta devant lui, posant ses mains violemment sur le meuble d'acajou.

- Je suis capable de déchiffrer le second code, hurla-t-il. Je sais que j'en suis capable !

Peter avait légèrement tremblé devant la colère du blond, mais il s'était vite reprit, répliquant sur un ton calme.

- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre... Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, que feras-tu une fois arrivé là-bas ? Tu t'enfonceras dans la forêt au-delà de l'indication de la carte, ne voulant pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement, et tu mourras comme tous les autres. Et qu'est-ce qui restera du grand Drago Malefoy ? Un cadavre croupissant au fond de la jungle qui servira de repas aux fauves et aux cannibales, s'ils veulent bien de toi pour nourriture. Au bout de quelques semaines, quand on sera sûr que tu ne reviendras jamais, tu auras seulement droit à un article en dernière page d'un vieux journal que personne ne lit et tout le monde aura oublié ton nom le lendemain.

Peter avait dit ça d'un ton amer et Drago, qui semblait toujours aussi furieux, afficha un petit sourire narquois qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas comme ton père. J'ai réussi à avoir un objet qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession et qu'il recherchait ardemment.

Au souvenir de son père, les yeux sombres de Peter se voilèrent de tristesse.

Richard Harris (**Nda :** J'ai voulu rendre hommage à notre premier Dumbledore qui restera pour moi le seul et l'unique), archéologue réputé dans le monde des Moldus, avait depuis toujours une obsession : trouver la cité de l'Eldorado. Il ne le faisait pas pour l'or ou la gloire, contrairement à d'autres, mais tout simplement pour le savoir. Étant adolescent, il avait lu un livre passionnant sur les mythes et les légendes (il essayait de battre le record du monde de celui qui lit le plus de bouquins) et il avait été captivé par cette légende qui semblait tellement réelle. Il avait alors voyagé à travers le monde pour se documenter le plus possible dans les plus grandes bibliothèques. Il avait passé toute sa vie à récolter des informations sur la cité et lorsqu'au cours d'une expédition dans la capitale du Pérou, à Lima, ils trouvèrent, lui et des amis archéologues, le manuscrit de Gaspar de Carbajal, caché dans les sous-sols de l'Église de la Merced, un espoir vint renaître dans son cœur.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait de cesse de trouver cette carte qui le conduirait vers son obsession et il ne vivait que pour ça. Peter lui en voulait pour cela. Son père ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, ou très peu, préférant sa légende à sa propre famille. Mais lorsque celui-ci disparut au cours d'une de ces expéditions qu'il organisait régulièrement pour trouver l'Eldorado, même sans la carte, il avait repris le flambeau et avait poursuivi les recherches de son défunt père. La jungle amazonienne étant devenue une phobie, il n'était à la recherche de la carte que pour récupérer cet objet introuvable qui aurait pu éviter la mort de son père. Mais malgré ses recherches incessantes, il ne l'avait pas trouvée, et ne voulant pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père, il avait accepté cette promotion au poste de Conservateur, et moins de deux ans plus tard, il devenait directeur du musée.

Une colère sourde monta en lui et il jeta un regard noir à son ex qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé ou peiné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- De plus, continua Drago, la défaite peut, certes, apporter l'oubli, mais la réussite peut apporter la gloire. Et c'est ce que je recherche : une gloire éternelle.

La colère de Peter retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il eut un petit rire moqueur.

- C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que le grand, l'irrésistible - que dis-je ! - le sublimissime Drago Malefoy a besoin de beaucoup plus que l'argent et la réussite dans sa vie, railla-t-il.

Le blond eut une moue de dédain.

- Je trouverais cette cité ! Avec ou sans ton aide ! Même si je dois avouer - et ça me tue de le dire - que ça sera plus dur sans ton aide.

Il jeta un dernier regard plein de haine au jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir. Blaise comprit qu'il était temps de partir et se leva sans un regard pour Peter. Drago posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir, mais il arrêta son geste lorsque la voix du directeur l'interpella.

- Drake !

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, faignant le désintérêt le plus total, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il jubilait.

- Je sais qu'il y a une expédition d'organisée. Il y a quelques jours, un jeune homme aussi fou que toi, m'a demandé de l'aide, et j'ai accepté à contrecœur. Il faut dire qu'il venait tous les jours pour me demander la même chose et me convaincre. Ça en devenait lassant à force ! Il m'a eu à l'usure ce petit saligaud ! déclara-t-il plus pour lui que pour les deux autres.

Drago sourit à l'entente de cette insulte un peu vieillotte.

- Alors comme je n'ai pas envie que ce jeune homme, très sexy je dois l'avouer, meurt, et que toi, tu as la carte, je vais donc t'intégrer dans l'équipe.

Le regard de Drago brilla quelques secondes et il eut un petit sourire sincère que Peter interpréta comme un merci.

- Par contre, je n'ai aucun avion à disposition. L'équipe est déjà sur place depuis hier.

- T'es vraiment sûr que t'as rien pour moi ?

- Ecoute, Drake ! T'arrives en pleine saison ! Tout le monde a déjà réservé ses places, donc il n'en reste aucune !

- Mais on est hors saison pourtant ! s'étonna Blaise qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les avions seraient pleins à cette période de l'année. _Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour nous emmerder, ce con !_

- La pleine saison pour les expéditions, abruti !

Blaise fit un pas vers lui, furieux, et prêt à se battre, mais il fut arrêté par la main de Drago qui souriait légèrement, amusé par la situation.

- La moindre place sera la bienvenue. Même si c'est au fond de l'avion, ou même pire, à côté des toilettes. Et puis, s'il n'y a vraiment pas de places, on s'assiéra par terre, c'est pas grave. On est prêt à tout pour y aller !

Peter sembla réfléchir un moment, puis un sourire que Drago n'aima pas du tout effleura ses lèvres.

- Prêt à tout, tu dis ?

- Oui... dit le blond méfiant.

- J'ai bien quelque chose alors. L'avion part aujourd'hui à 11 heures.

Il regarda sa montre et ajouta :

- Dépêche-toi de faire tes valises, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps.

Drago se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la sortie, poussant Blaise qui était encore bien décidé à casser la gueule à ce petit merdeux.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage, Drago !

Celui-ci s'arrêta deux secondes, tournant la tête vers Peter, et le regarda avec méfiance. Il ne l'appelait jamais Drago, et cela inquiéta beaucoup le blond qui eut, tout d'un coup, un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais il décida d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de ne pas y aller et d'endormir sa méfiance. Il referma donc la porte derrière lui, laissant Peter, avec un air machiavélique sur le visage, seul dans son bureau.

- Oui... Je te souhaite un _très_ bon voyage.


	3. Un très long voyage

**Annonce :** Je sais que des excuses ne seraient pas assez pour me faire pardonner de ce retard, mais je tente quand même... Pardooooon !! Je suis vraiment désoléééééeeeee !! J'étais atteinte d'une flemmardise aiguë (_Pendant un an ?_). J'était atteinte d'une flemmardise extrêmement aiguë, je dois l'avouer et j'en suis désolée !! Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ? (_Fais une petite bouille digne d'un gosse de cinq ans_) Je sais bien que non T.T Mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je ne vous promet rien pour le 4ème, juste que je mettrais moins de temps pour updater (Je peux pas faire pire de toute façon. Enfin... je crois...).

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, surtout les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Par contre, si vous n'êtes pas en anonyme et que je ne vous ai pas répondu, veuillez m'excuser encore une fois. Des fois, j'attends un peu pour répondre et ça me sort complètement de la tête (Je vous avez pas dit que j'avais une mémoire de poisson rouge ?).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un très long voyage**

Après cette entrevue pour le moins mouvementée avec le directeur du British Museum, les deux ex-Serpentards retournèrent en quatrième vitesse au manoir pour préparer les valises de Drago et récupérer, par la même occasion, le sac de voyage de Blaise.

Un coup de frein violent fit déraper la BMW qui glissa sur le gravier, avant de s'immobiliser complètement devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Drago sortit de la voiture en trombe, ne prenant même pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur (de toute façon, c'était inutile puisqu'ils allaient revenir dans moins de dix minutes), et il franchit les grandes portes en chêne de sa propriété.

Il traversa le salon sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone - dont la lumière rouge du répondeur clignotait, indiquant qu'il avait un message - et il se dirigea directement vers les escaliers, commençant déjà à monter les marches quatre à quatre, alors que Blaise, un peu à la traîne, essayait tant bien que mal de rester à sa hauteur, ce qui était très difficile car le blond courrait presque.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda le noir à bout de souffle.

- On est bien obligé ! Comment veux-tu aller au Brésil sans ça ? A la nage ?

Lorsque Drago devenait cynique et grincheux, il était inutile d'avoir une discussion un tant soit peu sérieuse avec lui. Généralement, cela voulait dire qu'il était dans un état de stress intense et, dans ces cas-là, il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver sous peine de se retrouver mort avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Salazar ». Le seul à pouvoir le supporter sans perdre son sang froid était son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se taire et attendre bien gentiment qu'il se calme, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

- Tu ne connais personne d'autre qui pourrait nous rendre ce genre de service ? demanda Blaise plein d'espoir. D'autres archéologues ou directeurs de musée ?

- Tu crois vraiment que si ça avait été le cas, je me serais abaissé à aller voir la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de rendre des comptes ?

Blaise se tut devant la remarque plus que logique de son ami et se dit que la prochaine fois, comme disait si bien le dicton, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Drago Malefoy n'aimait recevoir l'aide de personne, c'était bien connu. Et surtout pas de la part de Peter Harris. La dernière fois que celui-ci lui avait rendu un service, Drago avait dû jouer les bonniches en l'aidant à installer tout un tas d'objets pour une exposition sur le thème de l'Egypte, et plus précisément, sur les pharaons.

Non seulement, les sarcophages pesaient une tonne, mais voir des momies allongées paisiblement dedans et ce, durant toute une journée, cela lui avait donné la furieuse envie de prendre un tisonnier chauffé à blanc, de se l'enfoncer par le nez, de gratter son cerveau pour en faire une bonne bouillie, et de ramener le tout à travers les narines (**Nda : **Les connaisseurs du film _La Momie _comprendront :p). En gros, il était dans un état suicidaire avancé et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : ne plus jamais revoir une momie de sa vie.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago prit la malle qui traînait sous son lit, la déposa sur les draps d'une jolie couleur vert bouteille, l'ouvrit, et commença à y amonceler toutes sortes d'affaires qui lui seraient indispensables lors de ce voyage. Lui qui d'habitude était très maniaque en ce qui concerne le rangement, il se fichait à présent complètement que ses vêtements, qu'il jetait à l'aveuglette dans sa valise, soient correctement pliés ou non. Leur avion partait dans une toute petite heure et il était hors de question de le rater.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! reprit le blond qui continuait de vider son armoire. C'était la seule solution possible pour qu'on obtienne une équipe et qu'on parte d'ici rapidement.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais…

- Mais quoi ? coupa-t-il, assez énervé, en venant se planter devant Blaise.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… répondit calmement le noir, pensif. Comme si... Comme si, après ce voyage, rien n'allait être comme avant... Comme s'il allait se produire quelque chose d'important dans nos vies... C'est assez étrange...

- Oui, je ressens la même chose... expliqua Drago, en se rappelant l'air machiavélique qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Peter juste avant de partir.

- Si ça se trouve, l'équipe qui nous attend là-bas est uniquement composée d'indiens pratiquant le cannibalisme, et on aura à peine mis pied à terre qu'ils vont nous cuire à point et on leur servira de repas pendant le mois à venir.

Drago, qui s'était acharné à essayer de fermer sa valise bondée en s'asseyant dessus avant de se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier et donc, pouvait aisément résoudre ce problème en utilisant la magie, leva la tête vers son ami, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Blaise... commença-t-il.

- Non mais, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le noir. De plus, tu m'as dis que ça existait encore ce genre de pratique.

- Seulement dans les tribus vivant au fin fond de l'Amazonie, pas les êtres civilisés, ria Drago.

Blaise resta un moment silencieux, vexé que le blond se moque encore de lui, puis, ajouta :

- De toute façon, il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive sain et sauf... bouda-t-il.

- Tu as peur que l'avion s'écrase en pleine mer ? demanda Drago, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler son rire pour ne pas de nouveau vexer son ami.

- Oui, entre autres choses…

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'il ne rajoute sur un ton tout à fait sérieux :

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Peter.

- Quelle nouvelle ! s'exclama ironiquement le blond. Mais, aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, moi, j'ai confiance en lui. Et puis, Peter est peut-être quelqu'un de très borné, aussi vil que moi et aussi crétin que toi, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier. Donc, ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il ait trafiqué l'avion, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

Puis, il fit un petit sourire à Blaise qui prit une moue de quelqu'un n'ayant pas du tout l'air convaincu. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, en pensant que, décidemment, son ami ne changerait jamais, et, après un coup d'œil rapide vers sa table de chevet où était posé un réveil, il ajouta :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Il prit alors sa valise, qui, heureusement, avait subi un sort de légèreté, sinon elle aurait été impossible à transporter, et sortit de la chambre, passant devant un Blaise déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre son meilleur ami du machiavélisme de son ex. Celui-ci courut ensuite rejoindre le blond non sans avoir ajouté :

- Et si jamais on le rate, on pourra prendre un avion de ligne ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après un trajet plus que mouvementé dans les rues embouteillées de Londres, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport aux environs de 10h45. Drago dirigea sa voiture vers le parking souterrain et la gara précautionneusement (malgré le retard évident qu'ils avaient) dans son garage privé qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques années déjà.

Ses expéditions organisées devenant plus régulières, plus longues aussi, il ne voulait pas négligemment laissé sa précieuse voiture sur le parking plus ou moins surveillé de l'aéroport subir les intempéries trop changeant du climat anglais. Il avait donc loué, au début, puis acheté, un emplacement spécial pour protéger sa « titine ».

Drago tenait à sa voiture comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Non seulement parce qu'elle avait coûté une fortune, mais surtout, parce qu'il avait tellement eu du mal à apprendre à conduire (il n'a réussi son permis de conduire qu'au bout de la septième fois) qu'il s'était fait un petit cadeau bien mérité en s'achetant cette merveille.

Ils descendirent donc de la BMW noire et, après avoir vérifié une bonne centaine de fois que la porte de fer blanche du garage personnel du blond soit bien fermée, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route et montèrent en silence dans l'ascenseur les conduisant dans le hall principal de l'aéroport. Celui-ci était spécialisé dans les transports commerciales et de missions et, chaque jour et nuit, une centaine d'avions décollait et atterrissait, qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente.

Evidemment, si le temps n'était pas vraiment propice au décollage, ils ne tentaient pas le diable et laissaient les avions au garage, mais c'était seulement en cas de conditions extrêmes du genre, tornades ou vent très fort dépassant les 150 km/heure. En dehors de ça, l'aéroport fonctionnait 24h/24, 7j/7. D'ailleurs, heureusement que celui-ci se situait à l'extérieur de la ville et que personne ne vivait aux alentours car, avec le bruit constant que faisait le moteur des avions, le coin en était devenu invivable.

Le hall de l'aéroport était une sorte de dôme horizontale absolument magnifique. Le toit arrondi et vitré laissait entrer la lumière du jour et la pièce rayonnait le journée lorsque le soleil était au rendez-vous ou scintillait la nuit si les nuages ne venaient pas gâcher la vue des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel. On pouvait aussi voir de chaque côté du dôme les avions décoller ou atterrir, suivant de quel côté vous regardiez.

Le deuxième étage du grand hall, où nos deux héros étaient en ce moment même, était réservé à l'attente et la détente des passagers. De nombreux petits magasins alimentaires étaient éparpillés sur toute la longueur du dôme et des centaines de sièges remplissaient les espaces vides. Le premier étage, par contre, était réservé aux embarquements et peu de monde y restait pour se promener.

A peine fut-il descendu de l'ascenseur que Drago se précipita dans les escaliers (les escalators étant un peu plus loin) et il dévala les marches, sautant avec souplesse les quatre dernières. Il courut voir le panneau d'affichage et chercha rapidement le vol correspondant à leur destination. Le problème était qu'aucun vol n'était répertorié en partance pour le Brésil. Il avait beau chercher, détaillant toutes les heures de vols minutieusement, aucune destination ne correspondait au pays tropical où ils devaient se rendre.

Blaise, qui avait préféré prendre son temps dans les escaliers de peur de se casser la figure, arriva quelques secondes après le blond et fit la même constatation. Il regarda d'un air affolé la pendule accrochée à un pilier derrière lui et s'exclama :

- Dray, l'avion part dans exactement huit minutes ! On ferait mieux de demander à quelqu'un sinon, on risque de le rater.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de louper l'avion, toi ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Je croyais justement que ça t'arrangeait de le rater ?

- Moi, peut-être, mais toi après, tu vas criser. Donc je préfère prendre un avion trafiqué par l'autre babouin et te dire que j'avais raison avant que l'on ne s'écrase en plein océan, plutôt que tu t'énerves pendant les sept minutes qu'il nous reste à présent et qu'à 11 heures pile, tu te défoules sur moi parce que l'avion est parti sans nous.

Le blond retint de rire en s'imaginant dans l'avion accidenté, avec Blaise le montrant du doigt et s'exclamant : « Ah ! J'avais raison ! », avant qu'ils ne meurent emporté par les eaux.

- Aide-moi à chercher notre vol au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Puis, il se dirigea rapidement vers la première porte d'embarquement, vérifiant l'heure de vol et la destination, et fit de même avec les autres, remontant l'allée inférieure du dôme.

Blaise soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien que son ami était trop fier pour demander son chemin, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, à quelqu'un, donc il n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'il approuve ses dires en sautant de joie. Mais il savait aussi que c'était la seule chance pour eux d'aller au Brésil avec une équipe et que le blond tenait plus que tout à faire cette expédition. C'était sa vie et Blaise le savait. Alors, pendant que Drago avait le dos tourné et était occupé à chercher leur avion sans l'aide de personne, il retourna au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers le guichet où était marqué en gros « Renseignements ».

- Bonjour, dit le noir à la jeune femme derrière le guichet. Je cherche le vol en partance pour le Brésil. Il doit normalement décoller à 11 heures. J'ai cherché sur le panneau d'affichage, mais il n'est pas indiqué. Pourriez-vous me dire si ce vol existe vraiment, s'il vous plait ?

Il supposa que Peter avait dû leur donner une mauvaise horaire de vol juste pour le faire chier, mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit que c'était impossible. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'avouer, mais il savait que Peter avait aimé Drago de tout son cœur et l'aimait encore très fort aujourd'hui, donc il n'aurait jamais fait un coup aussi bas au blondinet, même si Blaise l'accompagnait.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se mit à chercher sur son ordinateur, puis, Blaise ajouta sur un ton séducteur.

- Vous êtes très jolie, vous savez ?

Le femme éclata de rire et lui fit les yeux doux tout en continuant de cherchant les informations qu'avait demandé le jeune dragueur.

**oOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago s'était aperçu de la disparition de son ami et le chercha rapidement des yeux, jurant contre cet « imbécile qui ne savait pas tenir en place ». Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils allaient vraiment réussir à avoir cet avion, lorsque, tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Dans un réflexe d'autodéfense qu'il avait acquis depuis longtemps maintenant, il attrapa le poignet de la personne et fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même, ce qui eut pour conséquence de tordre le bras de l'inconnu. La scène finale donnait le tableau suivant : un homme blond tordant le bras droit d'un type hurlant de douleur, un genou à terre. Le peu de gens qui était au premier étage en attendant d'embarquer tournèrent la tête vers eux pour observer cette scène peu commune.

Drago relâcha soudain sa prise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le bras qu'il était en train de tordre appartenait à Blaise. Ce dernier se releva lentement, massant son bras droit douloureux et interrogea son ami du regard.

- Désolé, dit le blond qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé et était plutôt en train de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Eh bien, fais-moi penser à ne jamais t'organiser de « surprise party », répondit Blaise, son bras encore endolori. Tu serais capable d'avada kedavriser tout le monde.

Drago lui fit une petite grimace que le noir rendit par un sourire, puis, ce dernier ajouta :

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Et il commença à se diriger vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme aux Renseignements. Il s'aperçut vite que le blond ne suivait pas et, après quelques pas, il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son ami. Celui-ci le regardait intensément, un sourcil levé, et Blaise sut alors que Drago avait deviné ce qu'il était parti faire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu as été demandé à quelqu'un ?…

Ce n'était pas une question puisque Drago savait exactement ce qu'il en était, mais sa phrase était dite sur un tel ton, qu'on devinait facilement qu'il attendait néanmoins une réponse.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un, souffla le noir. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, on en serait encore à chercher la porte d'embarquement et on aurait pu dire adieu au Brésil et au trésor, par la même occasion, se défendit-il.

- Oui, et toi, tu pourras dire adieu à ton joli petit cul si tu ne me conduis pas tout de suite à notre avion, dit le blond sur un ton menaçant.

- J'ai toujours su que mes fesses te faisaient bander, dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. Mais attention, je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, si tu continues.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Blaise se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put dans la direction indiquée par la femme des Renseignements. Cette fois-ci, le blond le suivit et ils n'arrêtèrent leur course effrénée que lorsqu'ils furent juste devant leur porte d'embarquement.

Essoufflés, mais soulagés d'être arrivés pile à l'heure, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que le long et interminable corridor, où ils étaient à présent, était complètement vide, ce qui était pour le moins bizarre. D'habitude, il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui attendaient d'embarquer, ou au moins, des hôtesses pour accueillir les passagers, même ceux de dernière minute. Et puis, la porte ressemblait plus à une porte d'entrepôt qu'à la porte d'embarquement d'un aéroport.

- Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? demanda Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, inquiet.

- Pourtant oui, dit Blaise en regardant de chaque côté du couloir. Katie m'a bien dit de prendre le couloir Est et de tourner à gauche au deuxième embranchement. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trente six mille portes d'embarquement portant le numéro 13 - d'ailleurs, doit-on y voir un signe de mauvaises augures ?...

Le blond éclata de rire, ce qui fit tourner la tête de son ami vers lui et celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- Tout. Déjà, je ne savais pas que tu croyais à ces superstitions idiotes. Tu sais que le chiffre treize est aussi un porte chance pour certaines personnes ?

Le noir grogna dans son absence de barbe que ça ne pouvait porter chance qu'aux êtres du mal et qu'il n'en était pas un, et cela fit de nouveau éclater de rire Drago qui continua :

- Et puis, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu si proche de la femme des Renseignements...

Il fit un regard en coin à Blaise et un sourire, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, effleura ses lèvres fines. Ce dernier adopta un air innocent.

- Quoi ?

- Je parie que tu lui as fait ton petit numéro du : « Je ne sais pas si demain je serais encore vivant, mais votre beauté me donne le courage aujourd'hui d'affronter tous les dangers. ».

- Eh bien, tu as tout faux ! Je lui ai simplement donné mon numéro de téléphone en lui disant de ne surtout pas hésiter à m'appeler une fois que je serais revenu de ma _dangereuse _mission. Si je reviens...

Drago ria de plus belle et Blaise sourit, heureux de voir son ami si joyeux. Puis, il se retourna vers la grande porte de fer et reprit :

- On peut tout de même voir ce qu'il y a derrière...

Après un signe de tête affirmatif du blond, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds et ils entrèrent dans une immense salle remplie de cartons et caisses en tout genre, où au milieu, trônait un petit avion de cargaison. Celui-ci était d'aspect plutôt misérable. Il n'avait sûrement pas été lavé depuis longtemps et semblait si fragile que personne n'aurait pensé faire un vol, aussi minime soit-il, avec.

Drago et Blaise n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. D'ailleurs, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient dû se tromper quelque part, peut-être dû à une mauvaise direction dans un des couloirs de l'aéroport. Où peut-être était-ce la femme des Renseignements, Katie, qui avait dit à Blaise de tourner à gauche au lieu de la droite. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était inconcevable pour eux de voyager dans un avion pareil !

Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, Blaise savait que c'était tout à fait le genre de Peter de faire des coups comme ça, et Drago repensa au sourire machiavélique qu'avait eu ce dernier lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de son bureau. « _Bon voyage, _Drago », avait-il dit. Il avait non seulement employé son prénom, et non pas un surnom comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais en plus, cet air diabolique sur son visage était pour le moins inhabituel... Serait-ce parce qu'il leur avait réservé l'avion le plus misérable qui existe sur cette Terre ? Même à bord d'un ULM, Drago se serait senti plus en sécurité !

Celui-ci décida d'en avoir le cœur net et il s'avança vers un des employé qui chargeait le misérable avion.

- Excuse-moi ! interpella-t-il.

Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante se retourna vers Drago. Ce dernier pensa instinctivement qu'il n'irait jamais se frotter à lui en cas de problèmes. Il serait plutôt du genre à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun souffle et qu'il en tombe évanoui. En effet, l'homme en question mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix et pesait environs 110 kilos, le principal étant du muscle.

- Vous êtes pas bien costaud pour être des porteurs, dit-il en toisant les deux nouveaux arrivants des pieds à la tête. Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Nous voulons simplement savoir si cet avion est bien en partance pour le Brésil, répondit Drago sur un ton des plus froid. Et je vous interdis de me traiter de minus ! ajouta-t-il en menaçant le malabar du doigt. (**Nda : **Petite référence à Full Metal Alchemist, si vous connaissez... lol).

- Mais... J'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit l'homme, étonné par cette fausse accusation. En tout cas, oui, c'est bien l'avion à destination du Brésil, mais c'est un avion de cargaison, pas de passager.

- Oui, on avait remarqué... grogna-t-il en maudissant intérieurement Peter pour ce cadeau empoissonné.

- Aaah ! Vous devez être Drago Malefoy, je me trompe ? demanda soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, en tenue de pilote. Celui-ci leur serra la main avec beaucoup d'entrain, un sourire rayonnant collé sur le visage. Alors que le malabar à qui ils avaient parlé quelques secondes se remit tranquillement au boulot, Drago demanda au nouveau venu d'un air suspicieux :

- Avons-nous été présenté ?

- Excusez mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Louis Grant et je serais votre pilote pour ce voyage, dit-il toujours aussi souriant. Peter m'a appelé il y a environs une heure pour me prévenir que j'aurais des passagers de dernière minute. J'avoue avoir été très étonné d'apprendre que des gens désiraient voyager dans un avion aussi misérable que le mien. Mais il a fortement insisté sur le fait que vous étiez absolument ravis de prendre cet avion, je n'ai donc aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Extérieurement, Blaise et Drago se comportèrent comme de parfaits jeunes hommes bien élevés et esquissèrent tous deux un grand sourire, hypocrite à souhait, bien sûr. Mais intérieurement, ils hurlaient de rage contre Peter qu'ils désiraient ardemment le faire souffrir en lui faisant subir mille et une tortures.

- Je pense avec raison que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix, je me trompe ? demanda le pilote.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, grommela le blond en guise de réponse.

Louis ne se formalisa pas de son air renfrogné et frappa tout à coup dans ses mains avant de dire sur un ton enjoué :

- Bon, eh bien, assez discuté ! Il est temps de partir ! Un long voyage nous attend.

Il leur fit un signe de tête, leur intimant de le suivre, et il se dirigea vers son avion. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur bagages et le suivirent sans broncher. La nature curieuse de Blaise l'incita alors à poser une question qu'il regretta tout de suite après...

- Vers quel heure arriverons-nous au Brésil ?

- Eh bien, je dirais, réfléchit le pilote, aux environs de 23h... demain soir.

Les deux derniers mots avaient subitement déclenché un froid chez les deux jeunes hommes qui pensaient avec espoir qu'ils étaient en train de faire un horrible cauchemar et qu'ils allaient se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient pas croire que Peter leur ait fait un coup aussi bas (sauf Blaise qui était déjà en train de le torturer mentalement). Mais Drago, seulement parce qu'il était d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, laissa une dernière chance à Peter d'être encore en vie la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient et demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'une colère contenue :

- Vous voulez dire « ce soir »... n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, demain soir, affirma Louis. Pourquoi paraissez-vous si étonné ? Peter ne vous a rien dit ?

Ils firent « non » de la tête et le pilote sembla tout à coup gêné. Apparemment, le directeur du British Museum ne leur avait pas spécifié la particularité de leur itinéraire et c'était à lui de s'occuper de le leur annoncer. Merci du cadeau, Peter !

- Eh bien, nous devons faire escale en Gambie avant de faire route pour le Brésil. J'ai une importante livraison à faire là-bas et le voyage prendra la journée. Ce soir, nous dormirons chez un de mes amis qui possède une maison non loin de l'aéroport et, demain matin très tôt, nous repartirons, pour le Brésil cette fois.

Drago et Blaise étaient tellement ivre de colère que le pilote préféra s'éloigner tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il ne voulait en aucun cas servir de punching-ball, surtout que c'était lui qui conduisait - enfin, pilotait...

- Je vais le... commença le noir en serrant les poings et la mâchoire pour contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait sa fureur.

- Stop ! s'exclama le blond. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, on ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire dans l'immédiat. En plus, c'est notre seul moyen de transport pour aller au Brésil, alors restons calme et occupons-nous d'abord de notre mission.

Dire que Blaise était étonné serait un euphémisme. Il était tellement surpris de l'attitude de son ami qu'il le regardait la bouche ouverte avec des yeux ronds. Il est vrai que cela faisait un choc de voir Drago si... calme et diplomate. En temps normal, il aurait laissé éclater sa colère, aurait sorti sa baguette et aurait tout fait péter. Pire que le Lord Noir à l'époque de la guerre.

- Drago...

- Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que tu rêves de le tuer, mais je ne te laisserais pas cette honneur. Et puis, si avec un peu de chance, on retrouve son corps - ou plutôt, les morceaux de son corps - et qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi, dit-leur que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Blaise resta un moment interdit, puis, il esquissa un sourire avec de suivre le blond qui montait déjà dans l'avion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Environs deux heures de vol plus tard.**

En ce moment même, l'avion était en train de survoler le sud de la France où il faisait un temps magnifique. Il allait bientôt arriver au-dessus de l'Espagne où le climat s'annonçait encore meilleur. L'équipage était calme et confiant quant à la qualité des prochaines heures de vol. Avec un soleil tel que celui-là, on ne pouvait espérer que cela continue. Seuls deux personnes juraient avec cette ambiance détendue : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient loin de participer à cette bonne humeur et tiraient des tronches de six pieds de long.

Drago était en train de réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour tuer le plus lentement et douloureusement possible son ex-compagnon, Peter Harris, lorsque Blaise hurla sans crier gare :

- QU'IL CRÊÊÊÊÊVEEEEE !!

Le blond fut légèrement surpris et choqué de l'intensité avec laquelle son ami avait déversé sa rage et il le regarda de travers. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et s'incita au calme.

- Désolé, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je t'en prie, pardonna Drago avec un sourire en coin. C'est incroyable comment tu viens de résumer parfaitement le fond de mes pensées en seulement trois mots…

Ils se mirent alors tous les deux à lui imaginer mille morts, mais furent vite interrompu par l'arrivée du pilote.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. J'ai cru entendre du bruit, alors je voulais m'assurer que ça allait.

- Oh, mais oui ! Tout va bien ! Le voyage ressemble plus à un parcours de montagnes russes qu'à un vol en avion. Nous sommes assis non pas sur des sièges, mais sur des strapontins, où à chaque secousses, nos culs souffrent le martyre. Et nous sommes entourés de caisses en tout genre qui sont sur le point de nous foncer dessus et de nous écraser ! En plus, on doit supporter tout cela pendant encore dix heures !! Mais à part ça, tout va très bien !

Cela se voyait que Blaise était à bout de nerfs et Louis ne voulait pas l'irriter encore plus avec ses questions, alors il préféra partir le laissant se calmer tout seul. Il était tout de même inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce que Peter lui avait fait pour qu'il soit autant énervé, mais il espérait qu'il se calmerait rapidement, car un homme aussi stressé que l'était Blaise à ce moment-là, était totalement imprévisible et pouvait semer la pagaille dans l'avion à n'importe quel moment.

Une violente secousse leur fit faire un bond d'au moins un mètre et Blaise poussa un cri de rage, répétant sans cesse : « Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer… ». Drago le stoppa dans sa litanie et l'incita au calme.

- Bon, essayons de nous calmer un moment et profitons-en pour essayer de déchiffrer le second code de cette carte.

Il la sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la posa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, tandis que Blaise regardait par-dessus son épaule pour observer cette carte qui n'avait pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets.

- Avant de partir, j'ai fait une photocopie de la carte pour qu'elle soit plus simple à lire.

Puis, il sortit une seconde carte de sa veste qu'il donna à Blaise. Celui-ci imita le blond et la posa sur ses genoux. La reproduction et l'original était en tout point semblable, excepté peut-être le fait que l'original avait plus de quatre cents ans et que la reproduction comportait de nombreux dessins éparpillés un peu partout sur la feuille.

- Si tu remarques le moindre petit indice sur l'une des deux cartes, préviens-moi immédiatement !

Le noir hocha la tête et commença son examen minutieux des deux cartes, les comparant soigneusement. Au bout d'un très long moment de recherche, Drago s'adossa au mur de fer en soufflant de désespoir.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, lui dit Blaise. Tu as l'air crevé.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en baillant. Mais je suis tellement impatient de trouver le second indice que je ne réussirais jamais à fermer l'œil.

- Laisse-moi faire et dors, lui dit le noir en lui prenant la carte des mains. Je m'occupe de tout.

Drago le gratifia d'un sourire et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable pour s'endormir. Après un long moment de recherche infructueuse, il abandonna son siège pour s'installer entre deux grosses caisses. Au moins, il était allongé et pouvait faire de ce coin calme un petit lit douillet. Le seul danger qu'il pouvait y avoir est qu'il se fasse écraser entre les deux. Mais c'était un risque à prendre et Drago était très fatigué.

Blaise observa son ami un moment avant de se pencher sur les deux cartes. A force de les étudier aussi minutieusement que possible, il connaissait les moindres recoins des affluents de l'Amazone et les emplacements exacts des indices apparus sur la reproduction.

Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer à force de faire l'aller-retour entre les deux manuscrits. Ajouté à cela le bruit continuel du moteur et les mouvements de l'avion qui devinrent moins brusques et plus berceurs, il ne résista pas longtemps aux accueillants bras de Morphée.

C'est un léger coup sur sa tête qui le réveilla brusquement. Il sursauta en se demandant ce qu'il se passait et vit Drago, debout devant lui, les cartes roulés dans sa main. _C'est sûrement avec ça qu'il m'a frappé_, pensa Blaise justement.

- Je croyais que tu devais chercher le second indice pendant que je dormais… le réprimanda le blond.

Blaise s'aperçut alors que le moteur de l'avion était arrêté. Il regarda par le hublot et vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait autant dormi ! Cela l'étonna beaucoup, mais l'arrangeait aussi puisqu'il n'avait pas vu les heures passer.

- On est arrivé ? dit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Vu la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi, il était maintenant courbaturé de partout et Drago eut un léger sentiment de satisfaction en le remarquant. Après tout, il l'avait mérité puisqu'il avait osé s'endormir alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout.

- Oui. Et c'est l'heure d'aller dîner, alors dépêche-toi !

Drago descendit de l'avion suivit de Blaise qui avait l'air enjoué à l'idée de manger. En même temps, il n'avait pas rempli son estomac depuis 7h ce matin et il était à présent plus de 23h. Il était donc tout à fait disposé à engloutir un éléphant, même si il doutait fortement que les habitants de la Gambie aient cet animal dans leur menu spécial.

L'équipage de l'avion sortirent de l'unique aéroport du pays et montèrent dans une jeep qui les attendait juste devant l'entrée. Ils firent à peine dix minutes de trajet avant de sortir de la grande route et de s'arrêter devant une petite maison de style africain. Celle-ci était complètement isolée du reste de la ville qu'on pouvait voir légèrement briller au loin.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le pilote à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que la jeep s'éloignait lentement d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus que le silence de la brousse. Louis frappa alors trois petits coups sur la porte en bois et quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme noir vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

- Entrez, mes amis ! Entrez !

Sarhaan Bwerani était un Africain d'une soixantaine d'année. Les cheveux gris, le visage parsemés de rides et le dos voûté, ce qui le rendait un peu plus petit que tous les autres, il avait été, dans sa jeunesse, un beau jeune homme qui plaisait beaucoup aux filles. Né pauvre, il avait réussi à prospérer dans l'agriculture et possédait un bout de terrain très fertile qui produisait les meilleures graines d'arachide du pays. C'était à présent son fils aîné, Zahran, qui s'occupait de ces plantations, tandis que lui, coulait une retraite bien méritée loin de toute cette agitation qu'était la culture de la terre.

- Sarhaan, je te présente Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, dit Louis. Messieurs, voici Sarhaan Bwerani, mon hôte lorsque je viens en Gambie et mon ami.

Les deux Anglais lui serrèrent la main et furent directement invités à venir manger, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans rechigner, la faim se faisant grandement ressentir. Ils s'assirent par terre, confortablement installés sur des coussins moelleux, et commencèrent à piocher dans les différents et nombreux plats qui leur étaient proposés. Ces plats leur étaient pour la plupart inconnus et n'inspiraient pas trop confiance, mais face à l'insistance de leur hôte, ils goûtèrent un peu à tout. Certains plats étaient délicieux, d'autres un peu moins, mais ils apprécièrent tous les deux la convivialité de ce repas.

Au moment du café (ou du thé, tout dépendait des goût et des envies de chacun), les conversations s'épuisèrent pour faire place au silence. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole.

- Qu'avez-vous de si important à faire au Brésil pour que vous acceptiez de voyager dans un avion tel que le mien ?

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Drago. Le petit sourire en coin du pilote ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais le blond n'y fit pas attention et défia Louis du regard.

- Rien d'extraordinaire. On s'est seulement dit que ça serait bien de vivre un peu d'aventures, alors nous voilà !

- Est-ce l'aventure qui vous pousse à y aller ou l'argent ? Je sais ce que des gens comme vous vienne faire là-bas, et ce n'est pas pour faire du tourisme, croyez-moi. Ils se croient plus intelligent que ceux qui ont déjà essayé et pensent que eux, La trouveront, mais ils ont tord. Beaucoup abandonnent en cours de route, d'autres y laissent leur vie. Et vous, que ferez-vous ?

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, Monsieur Grant, dit sèchement Drago.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires, surtout pas pour lui prodiguer des conseils aussi stupides. Mais malgré le ton froid de son interlocuteur, Louis n'abandonna pas.

- Cela me concerne car l'un de mes amis est mort en voulant La trouver. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous le connaissez, puisque c'est le père du jeune Peter.

- Vous avez connu Richard ? s'étonna le blond.

- J'étais son pilote à l'époque. Il était complètement obsédé par cette Cité, il ne parlait que de ça à longueurs de temps. Finalement, malgré les conseils de ses proches, il a décidé de partir à ça recherche, mais il n'est jamais revenu…

- Ça ne nous arrivera pas, annonça Drago sûr de lui.

- Vous vous croyez invulnérable car vous possédez cette carte ?

Drago et Blaise sursautèrent et ils comprirent vite qu'il avait dû la voir pendant qu'ils dormaient. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été très prudent en s'endormant avec la carte aux vus de tous.

- Mais sachez qu'avec ou sans la carte, ce voyage pourrait vous mener à votre perte…

Puis, il but d'une traite le fond de sa tasse, s'excusa auprès d'eux et alla se coucher. Quand aux deux Serpentards, ils se regardèrent, consternés par les propos du pilote. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude des expéditions dangereuses et s'en étaient sortis à chaque fois, alors pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ?

Ils allèrent se coucher en pensant que la journée de demain allait être longue… très longue…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Blaise se levèrent difficilement, encore fatigués par la journée d'hier. Ils se préparèrent à reculons, ne souhaitant pas retourner dans cet avion de malheur, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, le voyage allait être plus long de deux heures...

Une fois lavés et habillés, ils prirent un petit-déjeuner bien calorique (tant pis pour la prise de poids) et burent environs un litre de café pour ne pas se rendormir avant d'être au moins arrivé dans l'avion. Sarhaan leur offrit à chacun un sac rempli de nourriture pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim ce midi avant de leur dire au revoir par des accolades et embrassades amicales, ce qui gêna un peu les deux hommes.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la même jeep qui les avait emmené chez les Bwerani, direction l'aéroport cette fois. Le trajet fut rapide et, au bout d'une heure, le temps que les mécanos et le pilote vérifient l'état de l'avion et mettent suffisamment de kérosène pour le vol, ils étaient déjà tous installés sur leur siège, prêt à partir.

Une fois que l'avion ait fini son décollage, Drago s'installa dans le même coin qu'hier et, chapeau sur le nez tel un cow-boy, il s'endormit. Blaise se chercha également un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir se reposer et en trouva un juste en face de son ami. Heureusement pour lui que la soute avait été à moitié déchargée, sinon, il aurait encore dû dormir assis sur ses satanés strapontins !

Le vol se passa dans l'ensemble plutôt bien. Les deux Serpentards étant profondément endormis, ils ne sentirent pas les nombreuses secousses que l'avion subissait. Au bout de quelques heures de vol, Drago se réveilla, complètement reposé, et en regardant par le hublot, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient toujours au-dessus de l'Atlantique. Il s'assit alors sur une des caisses en bois et, tout en observant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, il se mit à penser à cette expédition. Il avait tous les éléments en main pour trouver l'Eldorado, alors pourquoi échouerait-il ? Il allait revenir en Angleterre couvert de gloire et d'or et tout le monde serait obligé de reconnaître qu'il était le meilleur.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses pensées dérivèrent tout à coup vers un beau brun aux yeux verts. Il se demandait avec nostalgie ce qu'il était devenu. Que faisait-il maintenant ? Où était-il ? Après tout, même le Ministère avait perdu sa trace après la guerre et personne ne savait où il se trouvait, sauf ses amis. Mais Drago se voyait mal aller voir la belette pour savoir où se trouve son ex-meilleur ennemi.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il vit au loin la côté brésilienne se rapprocher petit à petit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Trois heures et demi plus tard, l'avion atterrissait au Eduardo Gomes International Airport, le deuxième aéroport de la ville. Drago s'apprêta à réveiller son ami qui dormait profondément depuis tout à l'heure, mais il remarqua vite que celui-ci était déjà debout, sûrement réveillé à cause de l'atterrissage un peu mouvementé. Blaise se frotta les yeux, bailla et lui demanda pour être sûr :

- On est arrivé ?

- On est arrivé, approuva le blond.

Ils furent alors si heureux qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire comme des idiots, et lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin de la carlingue, ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ils étaient enfin à Manaus !

- Eh bien, voilà, Messieurs, dit Louis, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Un taxi vous attend devant l'aéroport, il vous emmènera à l'hôtel où Peter vous a réservé une chambre. Demain matin, une voiture viendra vous chercher pour vous déposer au port où l'équipe de l'expédition vous attend. Ensuite, Dieu seul sait ce qui vous arrivera. En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de vous connaître et j'espère que vous La trouverez, même si je n'y crois pas trop.

Il serra la main à ses deux passagers et retourna s'occuper de son avion. Drago et Blaise le regardèrent s'éloigner quelques minutes en pensant tous les deux que, même si cet homme s'occupait de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, il était très gentil et très courageux, surtout pour les avoir supporter autant de temps consécutif.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le grand bâtiment en face d'eux et se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall d'aéroport, beaucoup plus vivant et peuplé que celui de Gambie. Lorsqu'ils sortirent prendre leur taxi, ils s'aperçurent vite qu'ils avaient été idiots de ne pas avoir demandé plus de détails à Louis sur l'endroit où leur chauffeur les attendait, parce qu'à cet instant, une dizaine de voitures vert foncées (**Nda : **Désolé, mais je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont les taxis au Brésil) faisaient la queue devant l'entrée.

Ils parcoururent donc la fil de véhicules et remarquèrent un des chauffeurs, appuyé sur son capot et tenant une pancarte où était écrit « Drago Malefoy et Baise Zemennui » (**Nda : **A lire Ze m'ennuie). Ils s'approchèrent lentement de lui, Blaise serrant les dents pour éviter de hurler une fois de plus contre cet enfoiré de Peter Harris, et Drago essayant tant bien que mal de refouler son fou rire.

Le chauffeur leur parla en portugais, une langue qu'aucun des deux ne connaissait, et le blond essaya de lui faire comprendre par des gestes que c'était eux qu'il attendait. Une fois que le jeune homme eut comprit, ils s'installèrent tous dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe, sous les grognements de Blaise qui ne put se retenir de répéter :

- Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer…

Et Drago laissa enfin son rire éclater.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils payèrent le chauffeur avec l'argent qu'ils avaient échangé peu de temps avant, et entrèrent dans le petit bâtiment. Ils allèrent directement à la réception et après que Blaise ait appuyé sur la petite sonnette, ils attendirent quelques minutes, observant un peu les lieux. Les meubles de cette pièce était vraiment mal entretenus et tout était sale, ce qui ne les rassura pas quant à la qualité des chambres… Puis, un homme à l'allure très efféminée et avec de grands gestes abusés (ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était gay) arriva en leur disant un « Olá ! » enjoué et en commença un discours en portugais que Drago s'empressa d'arrêter avant de préciser qu'ils étaient Anglais.

- Oh, vous êtes les deux Anglais qui avaient réservé une chambre ici ? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent. Drago Malefoy et Baise Zemennui ?

- Blaise Zabini, rectifia le concerné, agacé.

- Fabuleux ! s'exclama le concierge ignorant la remarque du noir. Je m'appelle Miguel. On vous attendait depuis longtemps. On pensait même que vous aviez changer d'avis. En tout cas, bienvenue au Motel Playboy, notre personnel sera ravi de s'occuper de vous, dit-il d'une voix plus effrayante que sensuelle.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, se demandant où ils étaient encore tombés.

- Voici les clés de votre chambre, elle se trouve au troisième étage, et si vous avez le moindre soucis, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire appel à nous.

L'homme leur fit un clin d'œil et Blaise s'empressa de prendre les clés qu'il leur tendait avant de s'enfuir très loin de cet obsédé. Ils montèrent les trois étages, pressés de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit, puisque la nuit dernière ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une paillasse.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre, ils furent soulagés que ce soit plus propre que l'accueil, mais remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Pas que ça les dérange de dormir ensemble, mais ils auraient préférés avoir un lit chacun. Tant pis… Ils allaient s'en accommoder. Ils s'étaient habitués à ne pas faire les difficile au cours de leur nombreux voyages et puis, le principal était qu'ils dorment sur un matelas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'aise pour s'installer sous les draps blancs, et une fois fait, ils soupirèrent d'aise.

- Il ne te paraît pas bizarre cet hôtel ? Déjà le nom et puis, le concierge… J'ai cru qu'il allait s'inviter dans notre chambre.

- Ouais… Mais bon, on a un toit sous lequel dormir et un matelas plus ou moins confortable, alors on va pas se plaindre.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est bizarre quand même… J'ai peur que ce vieux pervers n'utilise le double de ses clés pour venir nous violer pendant la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Blaise, sourit le blond.

- Bonne nuit… Et pas de mains baladeuses !

Drago ferma la lumière toujours avec ce sourire au coin des lèvres. Ah ! Que ferait-il sans son meilleur ami, franchement ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Senhor Malefoy ! Sehhor Zemennui ! Réveillez-vous !

De violents coup sur la porte de leur chambre réveillèrent nos deux compères qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Blaise cacha sa tête en dessous de son oreiller, tandis que Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ceux-ci refusèrent d'obéir.

- Senhor Malefoy ! Sehhor Zemennui ! répéta le concierge. Votre voiture vous attend, vous allez être en retard !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Drago pour qu'il s'assoit brusquement sur le lit et qu'il écrase son ami pour regarder l'heure qui était sur sa table de chevet. 9h04 !! Il sauta du lit, ouvrit les rideaux et alors que le noir hurlait de douleur à cause de la lumière du soleil, il lui dit :

- Lève-toi, Blaise au Bois Dormant, c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Puis, il alla ouvrir la porte pour que l'autre folasse arrête de frapper.

- Senhor Malefoy ! Votre voiture est là ! répéta Miguel.

- Oui, je sais, on arrive !

- Mais votre bateau part à 10h et il faut plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver au port !

- Merde… répondit-il simplement.

Puis il lui claqua la porte à la figure et s'habilla vitesse grand V, hurlant sur Blaise pour qu'il bouge son cul.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers l'un des nombreux port de la ville, Blaise finissant sa nuit collé contre la vitre et Drago énervé pour être encore en train de courir. La chance fut tout de même avec eux ce matin et ils ne mirent que trente-cinq minutes pour atteindre le port où ils avaient rendez-vous.

Ils remercièrent le chauffeur et s'approchèrent d'un groupe d'hommes qui chargeait un petit bateau. S'apercevant vite que les deux nouveaux arrivants ne parlaient pas le portugais, les hommes leur montrèrent du doigt un jeune homme debout sur un petit tas de terre et qui semblait vérifier que le chargement se faisait correctement.

- Excusez-moi, dit Drago. Etes-vous celui qui organise l'expédition ?

- Non, lui sourit le jeune homme que le blond trouva très charmant. Je ne suis que le guide. Celui que vous cherchez se trouve là-bas, continua-t-il en désignant un jeune homme qui faisait face au bateau et qui semblait regarder le travail des dockers.

- Merci, dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Rafael Santos, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit le Serpentard qui serra sa main avec plaisir.

Blaise qui avait remarqué que les deux hommes semblaient beaucoup se plaire, toussa légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence et dit :

- Euh, Drago… On ferait mieux de se présenter au chef d'expédition avant de partir. Tu auras tout le temps de draguer après.

Le blond le fusilla du regard et s'excusa auprès de Rafael qui devait sûrement avoir le sourire la plus ravageur du Brésil. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'homme que le guide leur avait indiqué. Celui-ci était de dos et les deux seules choses que Drago remarqua était qu'il était brun et qu'il avait un joli petit cul. _Décidemment, cette expédition risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressante que je ne l'avais imaginé_, pensa-t-il.

- Bonjour, aborda Drago. Nous sommes les deux jeunes hommes que vous attendiez normalement pour l'expédition de l'Eldo…rado…

Le brun, qui venait de se retourner, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et il ne fut pas le seul. Drago était complètement tétanisé et il pensait sérieusement à s'évanouir, l'irrigation de son cerveau se faisant de plus en plus mal. Quant à Blaise, il ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un souffle :

- Oh, merde ! Il manquait plus que lui…

Car en effet, Harry Potter, le plus célèbre des sorciers d'Angleterre qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis cinq ans maintenant, se tenait devant eux, bien réel.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (ou m'engueuler pour le retard, au choix XD).

Bisous, bisous !


	4. Retrouvailles

**Annonce :** Voici le quatrième chapitre des aventures de Drago et Blaise. La suite a tardé un peu à venir et j'en suis désolée, mais avec la fac et les partiels, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et lorsque j'avais du temps libre, je n'avais pas forcément l'envie, ni la motivation pour le faire. Enfin, voilà tout de même la suite que j'avais promi rapidement (au moins, vous avez pas eu à attendre un an XD).

**Note :** Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé, en particulier les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Je tiens aussi à remercier The-Justice pour ses reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et qui a fait une remarque très pertinente concernant le second chapitre. Donc, je vais y répondre ici : je confirme le fait que Drago n'a jamais laissé entrer un de ses conquêtes dans son manoir et que, oui, Peter y est tout de même entré une fois, mais si tu remarques bien, il n'a pas été invité par Dray vu qu'il l'a trouvé dans sa salle de bain. Il est donc entré sans sa permission. Quant au fait qu'il sache où il habite, Drago le lui avait dit puisque Peter a réussi l'exploit d'être plus qu'un mec de passage dans sa vie. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien expliqué de tout ça, je reconnais mon erreur, et je m'excuse pour ceux que ça a gêné. J'espère que maintenant tout est clair et que vous pourrez apprécié ma fic à sa juste valeur ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part d'autre illogisme si vous en trouvez ;)

Je dédicasse ce chapitre à Mymy, toujours fidèle lectrice et revieweuse, qui vient de finir ses partiels aujourd'hui (j'espère que tu as tout déchiré XD).

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Harry Potter, surnommé le Survivant par bon nombre de sorciers d'Angleterre, était, tout comme Drago et Blaise, âgé de 23 ans. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ces cinq dernières années. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, témoin d'une vie passée tumultueuse. Ses cheveux était toujours d'un noir de jais, qui brillaient aux rayons du soleil et qui étaient éternellement ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit après une folle nuit excitante. Et il avaient toujours des yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelants, bien qu'ils n'étaient plus cachés par ses horribles lunettes rondes. Bien sûr, il avait grandi, mais cela valait pour chacun d'entre eux, donc il faisait toujours une demi tête de moins que Drago. Et pour finir, son corps, qu'il cachait par des vêtements amples, était toujours aussi chétif. En conclusion, Harry Potter restait le même beau garçon que Drago avait connu autrefois. C'est d'ailleurs le fait qu'il n'ait pas changé qui rappela à l'ex-Serpentard pourquoi et comment il en était tombé amoureux.

Drago se savait gay depuis le jour où il s'était mis à bander à la vue des fesses d'Adrian Pucey, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. Il n'avait que 14 ans à cette époque, mais était déjà prêt à faire de nombreuses expériences. Et c'est comme ça qu'à 17 ans, il était devenu le plus expérimenté des garçons de Poudlard. Mais il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux d'une de ses conquêtes, et la famille Malefoy n'étant pas réputée pour être familier de ce sentiment, Drago n'y connaissait vraiment rien de ce côté-là. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il a commencé à se sentir bizarre en présence d'Harry - augmentation du rythme cardiaque, bouffées de chaleur, curiosité maladive sur ses activités journalières, énervement incontrôlé sur toutes les personnes l'approchant d'un peu trop près, etc. -, il avait cru tout d'abord que tout cela était dû au stress de la bataille qui approchait à grand pas et était donc allé voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne un ou deux calmants. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Mme Pomfresh, réputée pour son sérieux professionnel, s'était mise à rire à l'évocation de tout ses symptômes ! Elle lui avait alors avoué qu'il n'était pas du tout sujet au stress, mais pensait plutôt qu'il était amoureux, ce qu'elle avait applaudi d'ailleurs. Un choc pour le jeune Serpentard qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça et avait tout de même du prendre des calmants sous peine de faire une crise de nerfs. Depuis ce jour, Drago s'était peu à peu rendu compte de ses sentiments grandissants pour le Gryffondor et, même si cela lui avait fait peur au début, il avait fini par les accepter.

L'ex-Serpentard sortit difficilement de ses souvenirs, dont il avait l'impression qu'ils ne remontaient qu'à hier seulement, lorsque la voix grave du brun s'éleva dans les airs.

- Waouh ! Vous, ici ? C'est… C'est complètement invraisemblable !

- Oui... Absolument... Invraisemblable… C'est le mot que je cherchais,dit alors Blaise qui était lui aussi abasourdi par cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue.

D'ailleurs, il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à Drago, debout à côté de lui, pour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Il ne savait pas du tout comment le blond allait réagir et avait peur que la vue du brun ne lui fasse faire une grosse bêtise, comme l'embrasser à pleine bouche, par exemple. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait garder un œil sur lui. « Vigilance constante ! » comme disait ce vieux fou de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Harry, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus à chaque fois et faisant craquer Drago de seconde en seconde. Il n'avait gardé aucune rancœur envers les deux jeunes hommes, en particulier Malefoy. Après tout, ils avaient fait un boulot fantastique durant la guerre, en travaillant comme espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient risqué leur vie à chaque moment et c'était en partie grâce à eux qu'Harry avait pu triomphé de Voldemort. Mais depuis ces événements tragiques, le héros du monde sorcier avait décidé de mettre un peu de côté la magie et, en dehors de ses amis proches, il n'avait revu personne d'autres depuis près de cinq ans. Alors rencontrer deux de ces anciens « camarades » de Poudlard et ce, en plein cœur du Brésil pour une expédition sur la Cité Perdue de l'Eldorado, c'était une très étrange coïncidence.

- Alors comme ça, tu es... tu es le chef de cette expédition, c'est bien ça ? demanda confirmation le noir avec un petit sourire figé.

Il était intimement persuadé que Peter Harris était derrière cette étonnante rencontre. C'était tellement énorme ce qu'il leur arrivait à l'instant, qu'il était impossible que ce soit autre chose qu'une coïncidence. Il savait que Peter avait consciemment envoyé Drago vers Harry. Restait maintenant à savoir si cela avait été fait dans un but cruel pour faire du mal au blond ou si c'était, au contraire, pour l'aider. Et même s'il savait que son meilleur ami allait forcément souffrir de ses retrouvailles, il ne put se résoudre à penser que Peter était si machiavéliquement stupide et qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour achever son ex-petit ami.

- C'est exact, répondit Harry qui affichait un sourire sincère. Et vous, vous devez être les deux personnes indispensables à mon expédition dont Monsieur Harris m'a parlé, je me trompe ?

Blaise fit un petit sourire narquois à l'évocation du « Monsieur Harris ». Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça, entendant le plus souvent des « Peter » ou « Harris l'Infâme » (surnom trouvé et utilisé par lui et dont il était très fier). Cela sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles et il se dit intérieurement que le « Monsieur » ne lui allait décidemment pas du tout.

- Indispensables, peut-être pas, ria le noir. Mais utiles, oui, sûrement.

Le cœur de Drago se gonfla au léger rire qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un merveilleux rire cristallin comme il en avait l'habitude, mais plutôt un rire nerveux. En effet, depuis que les trois personnes avaient fêté leurs retrouvailles, Drago ne cessait d'observer Harry, détaillant les courbes de son corps d'adulte, redécouvrant les traits de son visage... Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, oubliant ce qu'il se passait aux alentours et n'écoutant même pas la conversation qui se déroulait entre Blaise et Harry. Ce dernier, qui sentait le regard insistant du blond posé sur lui et l'observé dans les moindres détails, était très embarrassé. Il se sentait complètement mis à nu, comme si ces yeux gris pouvaient voir les tréfonds de son âme.

- Il m'a informé du fait que vous aviez quelque chose de très important qui pourrait m'aider dans la quête de l'Eldorado, continua l'ex-Gryffondor. Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être.

Blaise sourit intérieurement en s'apercevant que la curiosité d'Harry, elle non plus, n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle était toujours aussi forte et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure s'ils n'avaient pas été directement concernés. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi répondre. Fallait-il le mettre au courant de l'existence de la carte maintenant ou laisser les choses suivre son cours ? De toute façon, il l'apprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ce soit tout de suite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de parler de la carte, mais celui-ci était trop absorbé dans la contemplation du brun pour pouvoir faire attention à lui. Alors il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas faire de bêtises.

- Eh bien, il s'agit de mes muscles et de son cerveau, dit-il en désignant son ami à côté de lui. Il ne faut jamais négliger ces deux caractéristiques indispensables !

- Je n'en doute pas, ria de bon cœur Harry.

Le brun était peut-être très naïf à certains moments, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide au point de croire toutes les paroles de Blaise. Il savait que les deux jeunes hommes en face lui cachaient quelque chose, mais il avait également suffisamment confiance en eux pour ne pas les presser de questions et attendre qu'ils se confient par eux-mêmes, même si la curiosité le démangeait.

- Il est vrai que ce sont les deux seules qualités qui me manquent pour...

Le souffle coupé, Harry n'avait pu finir sa phrase. Drago, qui s'était retenu jusque-là pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun, venait de craquer. Dans un mouvement rapide, il s'était approché de lui, avait passé les bras autour de ses épaules et l'avait brusquement collé contre son torse. Harry avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Il était complètement figé et il affichait une jolie couleur rouge brique qui, il fallait bien avouer, lui donnait un petit air enfantin et le rendait plus mignon encore. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et jetait des regards désespérés vers Blaise, qui n'était pas plus avancé que lui. Ce dernier savait pourtant que Drago allait réagir à la présence du brun. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais il le savait, et il se flagellait mentalement pour ne pas avoir pu éviter ça, le blond étant trop imprévisible et trop rapide surtout.

Mais aussi gêné que l'était Harry, il remarqua avec plus ou moins d'étonnement qu'il était étrangement bien dans les bras de son ancienne Némésis. Il sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu et, s'il ne s'était pas retenu au dernier moment, il aurait sûrement rendu l'étreinte de Drago. D'ailleurs, il avait commencé à lentement lever les bras, avant de rapidement les laisser retomber de chaque côté de son corps lorsqu'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant qu'une voix, que Drago avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre et surtout pas en compagnie d'Harry, ne vienne les interrompre :

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ginny Weasley, l'unique fille de la très nombreuse famille Weasley, se tenait à quelques mètres des deux jeunes hommes, les bras croisés, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage au teint typiquement anglais. Le brun, qui s'était soudain crispé au son de la voix de la rousse, se détacha brusquement des bras protecteurs de Drago et alla rapidement rejoindre sa petite amie.

Tout comme Harry, l'ancienne élève de Poudlard n'avais pas particulièrement changé. Elle avait, certes, légèrement grandi et les traits de son visage étaient devenus plus adultes, mais elle était toujours aussi reconnaissable avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui l'était encore plus aux rayons de ce soleil brésilien.

- Ah, Ginny ! S'exclama Harry, avant de doucement l'embrasser sur la joue comme pour la rassurer.

Il savait la jeune fille jalouse et possessive et, étonnement, elle l'était même avec les hommes. Surtout avec les hommes, à vrai dire, ce que Harry n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs. Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais fait de scandale à proprement parler. Elle se contentait généralement de surveiller ses agissements du coin de l'œil et de menacer ses supposés prétendants avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait en sa possession. Ensuite, quand ils étaient enfin seuls, elle lui posait quelques questions étranges du genre : « Si tu étais gay, sortirais-tu avec lui ? », ce à quoi Harry répondait toujours : « Je ne suis pas gay, alors la question ne se pose pas ». Mais cela ne satisfaisait jamais la rousse qui continuait son manège chaque fois qu'un homme tournait d'un peu trop près autour de son petit ami.

- Tu te rappelles de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, je suppose ? dit Harry en désignant les deux jeunes hommes en face.

Il avait préféré changer de sujet, remarquant dans le comportement de la rousse, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était d'ailleurs mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Non pas à cause de cette étreinte, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait d'enlacer une personne du même sexe que soi et puis, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas, il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher de ce côté-là. Mais il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir apprécié, voire même aimé, ce moment passé dans les bras de Malefoy.

Cette dernière fit un grand sourire à ses deux anciens camarades de Poudlard. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas eu besoin que Harry le lui dise pour qu'elle reconnaisse les deux jeunes hommes décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe à la fin de la guerre. Et puis, même si cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle ne les avaient pas revu, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître Drago Malefoy avec ses cheveux trop blond et son air constamment agacé.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en tendant une main vers Blaise pour qu'il la serre, ce qu'il fit par politesse. Bienvenue au Brésil !

Elle fit de même avec Drago, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Le fait d'avoir été brusquement rejeté par celui qu'il aime tout à l'heure, l'avait profondément blessé, et il en voulait à cette fille d'avoir si bien dressé Harry. Il se contenta donc de la regarder avec le plus de mépris possible, énervé qu'elle soit encore aux côtés du brun au bout de cinq ans. Il avait naïvement pensé, et surtout espéré, que celui-ci soit célibataire, mais apparemment, Ginny était pire qu'une sangsue et resterait accroché à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit définitivement lassée, ce qui n'arriverait sûrement pas de sitôt...

Cette pensée le fit grimacer et il se renfrogna encore plus. Il mit alors ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile, jeta un dernier regard noir vers Ginny, et passa devant elle, ignorant totalement sa main tendue, pour se diriger vers le bateau où les dockers finissaient de charger le matériel.

La jeune fille se sentit un peu idiote avec sa main tendue dans le vide, mais elle reprit vite contenance, haussant les épaules comme si cela ne l'avait pas touché. Harry, quant à lui, était un peu déçu par le comportement du blond qu'il suivait du regard. Il pensait, à juste titre, que celui-ci avait changé et était devenu un jeune adulte mature et responsable, mais ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement grandi et ça le décevait. Bien sûr, il savait que Ginny et lui n'avait jamais pu s'encadrer. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs, puisque Malefoy avait réussi, pendant la guerre, l'exploit de supporter son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais avec la sœur de celui-ci, ça n'avait jamais marché, il espérait donc que la situation allait s'arranger, car il ne se voyait pas s'interposer à chaque fois pour que les deux ne s'entretuent pas.

- Excusez-le, dit Blaise un peu énervé de devoir s'excuser à la place de son meilleur ami. Il est un peu nerveux à cause de ces retrouvailles avec le héros du monde sorcier et ça le rend grognon.

Harry rougit, gêné par cet appellation, et il voulut répliquer, mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Il est vrai que retrouver d'anciens camarades d'école peut nous faire faire n'importe quoi, fit-elle remarquer en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Drago. Mais passons ! Je suis venue vous prévenir que le bateau était prêt à partir, il est temps de monter à bord.

Blaise hocha légèrement la tête avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami. Harry fit un pas dans l'intention de le suivre, mais il fut stoppé par Ginny qui le retint par le bras. Elle se mit ensuite face à lui et se colla contre son torse pour qu'il l'enlace, ce qu'il fit.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

- Je t'aime, obéis Harry sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait ça.

Elle parut satisfaite puisqu'un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Puis, elle passa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et le tira vers elle, posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry fut au début surpris, mais il se laissa peu à peu aller à ce baiser passionné, voire sauvage. Ginny ne relâcha sa prise que lorsqu'elle manqua d'air, et Harry mit un certain temps avant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Elle s'agrippa ensuite à l'un de ses bras et l'entraîna vers le ponton, sous le regard meurtrier d'un jeune homme blond qui les observait au loin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Depuis qu'il était monté à bord du petit bateau à moteur, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas cessé d'observer les faits et gestes de ce couple qui le faisait vomir intérieurement. Il n'avait donc rien manqué du spectacle lorsque la Weasley s'était soudainement jeté sur Harry pour happer ses lèvres et, malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant c'était de les regarder s'embrasser, le cœur brisé, en s'imaginant être à la place de cette vulgaire rouquine. Il redoutait d'ailleurs ces moments où il verrait le couple en train de se bécoter et il espérait sincèrement y échapper le plus souvent possible. Mais il était très sceptique à ce que cela se réalise, surtout que Ginny semblait le narguer intentionnellement en s'affichant aux bras de Harry. Ne venait-elle pas de le regarder avec mépris juste avant de se jeter sur le brun ?

Le bruit du moteur le sortit soudain de ses sombres pensées, mais il continua d'observer de loin le couple, bras dessus, bras dessous, prêt à embarquer. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés qu'il stoppa son observation pour tourner la tête vers l'opportun. Un grognement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la personne et il se renfrogna un peu plus, sachant très bien pourquoi il était là.

- Je vois que ma présence te fait plaisir… Moi qui croyais pourtant que c'était l'amour fou entre nous. Tu me déçois, mon lapin.

Drago grogna une seconde fois au surnom débile que venait de lui trouver son meilleur ami, et il répliqua de son habituel ton froid :

- Inutile de venir gaspiller ta salive, je sais ce que tu veux et c'est hors de question.

Blaise n'était nullement étonné de la façon dont le blond avait deviné avec aisance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il savait qu'il était très perspicace et cela était un avantage comme un inconvénient.

- Je sais que cette situation est pénible pour toi... commença le noir, qui fut vite interrompu par le ricanement de Drago.

- Pénible ?! s'exclama celui-ci. C'est une vraie torture, tu veux dire ! Les voir ensemble, si proche... Les voir s'embrasser... Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point j'en souffre. Imagine-toi un seul instant être dans ma situation. Comment tu réagirais ?

Il observa alors attentivement Blaise qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à se mettre dans la peau de son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-ce le fait que celui-ci était gay et que lui, au contraire, ne l'était pas. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Dans tous les cas, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à la place du blond.

- Arrête de trop réfléchir, tu risques de te faire un claquage du cerveau, répliqua-t-il alors, suite au silence prolongé de Blaise, qui préféra ne rien dire, sentant la colère de Drago prête à exploser à la moindre remarque, et il se contenta donc de le foudroyer du regard.

- Essaie tout de même de faire un effort, s'entêta le noir. Ce n'est pas en réagissant comme tu viens de le faire qu'on arrivera à réaliser cette expédition. Même si on possède la carte, on a besoin de cette équipe, c'est toi même qui l'a dit.

Le blond se renfrogna un peu plus. Il avait horreur quand Blaise avait raison, et c'était malheureusement le cas à cet instant. Surtout qu'il avait lui-même affirmé qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'une équipe. _Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas _qui _faisait parti de cette équipe_, pensa-t-il tristement.

- J'aimerais être seul, fut la seule réponse de Drago.

Blaise soupira face au comportement entêté de son ami, mais il obéit tout de même, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. De toute façon, Drago ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ils le savaient tous les deux, alors autant le laisser seul à ruminer dans son coin car il était vraiment invivable lorsqu'il était en colère

- Comme tu voudras, dit-il en se levant de son siège. J'aimerais quand même t'informer d'une chose, ajouta-t-il, ignorant les grognements de son ami. Si l'on avait pu poser des œufs sur les joues de Potter lorsque tu l'as pris dans tes bras, on aurait eu des œufs au plat pour le déjeuner.

Puis, il s'éloigna en souriant, fier d'avoir fait apparaître une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux gris de son ami. Ce dernier jubilait intérieurement en se rassurant dans le fait que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais il préféra calmer sa joie, sachant très bien qu'il avait encore un obstacle de taille à franchir et que celui-ci n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter les choses. Car, malheureusement pour lui, Ginny Weasley était un adversaire redoutable...

Le bateau sortait à peine du petit port de la ville lorsque Blaise s'installa au côté du couple tant honni par son ami.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda alors Harry alors qu'il avait à peine posé les fesses sur son siège.

Celui-ci avait suivit la conversation des deux anciens Serpentards de loin, et même s'il n'avait pu entendre aucun mot de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, à cause de la pétarade que faisait le moteur, il avait pu apercevoir un semblant de colère dans le profil du blond.

- Oh, très bien, répondit Blaise avec un étrange sourire. Il a juste un peu le mal de mer.

Cela faisait déjà le deuxième mensonge qu'il leur racontait au sujet de Drago, et bien sûr, ce n'était pas à son avantage. Il n'avait pourtant aucune intention de tourner en ridicule son ami, mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse quant à son comportement enfantin pour que l'expédition continue sans problèmes. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait cela grandement amusant. Heureusement tout de même que le blond n'était pas au courant de ses petits mensonges, car il se serait directement retrouvé dans l'Amazone, servant de nourriture aux caïmans et piranhas.

- Nous devrions arriver à la base en fin d'après-midi, annonça Rafael Santos, leur guide, en venant s'asseoir auprès de Blaise. Nous aurons ensuite environs deux heures de marche avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- Parfait, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Le guide répondit à son sourire, dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches que le noir avait déjà pu admirer tout à l'heure. Rafael, Brésilien de pure souche, arborait une peau bronzée par le puissant soleil de ce pays pratiquement présent toute l'année. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs qu'il avait attaché en queue de cheval, quelques mèches retombant sur son visage à la peau doré, et ils étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Harry, tout comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas plus de 30 ans et son corps, qui paraissait un peu chétif à première vue, était bien plus costaud qu'il en avait l'air.

- Au fait, s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en se tournant vers le noir, nous n'avons pas été présenté. Je m'appelle Rafael Santos, et vous ?

- Blaise Zabini, se présenta celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Alors comment avez-vous trouvé Manaus ? demanda-t-il, intéressé. C'est une belle ville, n'est-ce pas ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire du tourisme. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis hier soir, et la seule endroit que nous ayons vu, c'est l'hôtel où l'on a dormi.

- Dans quel hôtel étiez-vous ? questionna à son tour Ginny.

- Le Motel Playboy. Par contre, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je ne vous le conseillerais pas si vous voulez passer une bonne nuit. Je ne sais pas si cette nuit était une nuit spéciale pour les Brésiliens, mais on aurait dit que tous les clients de l'hôtel s'étaient mis à forniquer en même temps. Impossible de dormir !

Blaise n'avait réussi à s'endormir que vers cinq heures du matin, à cause des cris de jouissance de ses voisins de chambre qui avaient bien dû le faire une bonne dizaine de fois. Il avait pourtant été les voir vers trois heures pour leur demander de faire moins de bruits, mais ceux-ci ne comprenaient rien de l'anglais, et Blaise ne parlait pas un mot de portugais. Cela ne l'avait quand même pas empêcher de comprendre lorsque les deux hommes lui avaient demandé par de grands gestes explicites, s'il voulait se joindre à eux dans leurs ébats. Il avait alors refusé en prenant les jambes à son cou et en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour. En tout cas, ce petit imprévu ne les avait pas empêché de continuer juste après.

Blaise se tourna vers Rafael qui était en train de se tenir les côtés, plié en deux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez ? demanda-t-il, ayant, tout comme son partenaire, horreur qu'on se moque impunément de lui.

- Eh bien, se reprit-il en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir lorsque vous avez réservé votre chambre, mais le Motel Playboy est réputé pour accueillir les jeunes hommes gays qui ont besoin d'un endroit où... passer du bon temps. Ils fournissent même les accessoires et, si vous venez seul, le personnel se met à quatre pattes pour vous satisfaire.

- « Se met en quatre », vous voulez dire, corrigea le noir.

- Non, non, assura Rafael qui avait, certes, un accent portugais, mais parlait parfaitement leur langue. « Se met à quatre pattes », c'est bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Les autres rigolèrent en voyant la tête dégoûtée que faisait Blaise. Celui-ci était en train de s'imaginer, avec plus ou moins de réalisme, Miguel, le concierge de l'hôtel, à quatre pattes sur un lit, la tête tournée vers lui, pour lui demander, d'une voix sensuellement horrible, de venir le rejoindre. Il frissonna d'horreur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu et cela fit redoubler les rires des personnes assises à côté de lui. A présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi cette folasse de concierge avait tant insisté pour leur offrir son aide personnelle. Dire qu'ils avaient dormi dans un bordel et la faute à qui ? Encore à ce Peter Harris ! Ah, s'il l'avait en face de lui à cet instant, il se ferait un plaisir de l'écarteler avant de jeter les morceaux dans le fleuve.

- Vous êtes donc arrivé hier soir, reprit Harry, comme pour changer de sujet.

Puis, il réfléchit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés démontrant son intense réflexion, avant de déclarer :

- Mais c'est illogique. Lorsque Mr Harris m'a expliqué que vous viendrez, il a affirmé que vous aviez déjà pris l'avion pour le Brésil. Donc logiquement, vous auriez dû arrivé jeudi, c'est-à-dire, il y a déjà deux jours !

- Eh bien... commença Blaise en s'efforçant de sourire malgré l'air agacé qui était soudain apparu sur son visage. Disons que nous avons dû faire un petit détour par la Gambie, le voyage nous a donc pris un peu plus de temps. Comptez en plus une épave en guise d'avion, ça fait donc en tout deux journées entières à passer dans les airs.

Il vit alors les regards abasourdis de Ginny et Harry posés sur lui et il ajouta avec un petit sourire crispé :

- Simple blague de mauvais goût organisée par _Monsieur _Harris.

Il avait prononcé le « monsieur », qu'avait l'habitude d'utiliser Harry pour qualifier Peter, d'une façon méprisante. Et ce n'était pas pour se moquer du brun, mais plutôt parce qu'il jugeait que le directeur n'était pas assez « humain » pour recevoir ce titre. Pour lui, un babouin n'avait rien à faire dans la lignée des homos sapiens, même si ceux-là descendaient du singe.

- Mais j'aurais ma revanche, finit-il avec un rictus machiavélique. Au fait, comment l'avez-vous connu ?

- Par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione, répondit Ginny. Elle travaille au British Museum.

- Non ! s'exclama Blaise, les yeux écarquillés. Granger travaille au Museum ?

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et le noir se demanda alors dans quel secteur la jeune femme pouvait bien être affectée. Elle qui avait toujours été une passionnée de livres en tout genre, devait sûrement travailler dans la Salle de Lecture du Musée.

- Pas du tout, réfuta le brun après que Blaise ait fait la remarque à voix haute. Elle est archiviste. Elle s'occupe de dater les objets et de trouver leur utilité. Elle traduit aussi les textes gravés dessus lorsqu'il y a besoin. Elle est très douée pour la traduction de certains logogrammes (**Nda : **C'est un type d'écriture utilisant des signes dessinés comme les hiéroglyphes, par exemple.) ! Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec nous, elle en aurait été folle d'excitation.

Blaise s'imaginait une Hermione assise dans un bureau décoré dans le style Renaissance, lunettes sur le nez, examinant des livres tous plus barbants les uns que les autres pour rechercher l'histoire d'un objet quelconque. D'un côté, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'elle utilisait toujours quotidiennement des livres, car une Hermione Granger sans bouquins à portée de main, ce n'était plus une Hermione Granger ! Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'un jour, l'ancienne élève de Gryffondor travaillerait pour un musée, moldu de surcroît. Car même si le fait de travailler assise à un bureau, noyé sous des centaines de livres, à longueur de journée ne semblait pas si étonnant, il aurait plutôt imaginé la jeune femme accomplissant de grandes choses pour le monde de la sorcellerie, en améliorant telles ou telles lois qu'elle avait si souvent critiqué à Poudlard. _Le poste de Ministre de la Magie lui aurait siée à merveille_, songea alors Blaise.

- Et y'a-t-il un seul de vos amis dont le travail ne soit pas en rapport avec l'histoire, de près ou de loin ? demanda-t-il, amusé qu'ils aient tous un lien dans leur boulot. A en croire les faits, on dirait que les cours du professeur Binns n'ont jamais été ennuyeux.

Sa réplique arracha un petit rire à Ginny et un sourire à Harry, et ce dernier répondit :

- Ron travaille à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes avec ses frères, Fred et George. Neville, lui, est professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, Mme Chourave ayant pris sa retraite il n'y a pas longtemps. Quant à Luna, elle a repris le poste de son père au Chicaneur.

Blaise hocha légèrement la tête en souriant, ravi d'avoir deviné juste pour au moins deux d'entre eux (il imaginait plutôt Ron dans la Recherche : chercher la moindre Noise tombée par terre dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse).

- Et vous ? Comment l'avez-vous connu ? questionna Harry après un moment de silence.

- Qui ça ? demanda Blaise, dont le début de la conversation concernant le directeur du musée lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

- Peter Harris.

- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est l'ex-p...

Mais le noir s'interrompit dans sa phrase et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la nuque de Drago. Il aurait voulu répondre « c'est l'ex-petit ami de Drago », mais il ne savait pas très bien s'il était autorisé à dévoiler cette information à Harry. Bien sûr, c'était une bonne raison pour essayer de le rendre jaloux, et puis, le blond avait tout de même le droit d'avoir eu un amant, Harry étant en couple depuis un peu plus de quatre ans et demi avec Ginny. Mais il décida raisonnablement de rester en dehors de tout ça et choisit de dire :

- ... L'explorateur avec qui nous avons dû faire équipe lors de notre premier voyage, et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux l'avoir comme directeur de musée que comme explorateur, car il était vraiment incompétent ! Quoiqu'il l'est toujours, mais bon...

Rafael et Ginny rirent en chœur en entendant l'aversion dans la voix du noir, mais il le détestait tellement, qu'il lui était impossible de se retenir de faire la moindre remarque à son propos, surtout depuis qu'il leur avait fait subir ce voyage d'une extrême longueur. Par contre, Harry, qui avait vu le regard de Blaise se diriger vers le blond au début, se demandait à présent si celui-ci leur avait bien raconté la vérité. Il réfléchit longuement, tout en fixant le dos de Drago qui était occupé à observer le paysage défiler à sa droite. Un tas de questions lui vint alors en tête : « Comment s'était-il réellement connu ? », « Quel pouvait bien être le genre de relations qu'il entretenait avec Drago ? » et enfin, « Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il tant de savoir tout ça ? ». C'est vrai, quoi ! Cela ne le concernait en rien et pourtant, l'idée que ce Peter Harris ait pu être l'amant du blond le rendait malade. A moins que ce ne soit les mouvements du bateau qui faisaient ça...

Harry, qui voulait discuter un peu avec son ancienne Némésis, esquissa alors un mouvement pour se lever, mais la main de Ginny l'empoigna fortement par le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Légèrement surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle, mais celle-ci se contenta de faire un doux sourire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts au sien et de poser sa tête contre son épaule, l'obligeant par ce fait à rester assis à côté d'elle. Blaise, qui avait observé le petit manège de la rousse, la maudit intérieurement et se dit que ça n'allait pas être aisé pour Dray de s'occuper de Harry avec cette fille qui était constamment sur son dos. Mais son attention fut détourné par les propos de Rafael.

- Je ne pourrais pas confirmer l'incompétence de Peter en tant qu'explorateur, et encore moins, directeur de musée, déclara-t-il, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'est pas dans un lit.

Blaise fut littéralement cloué sur place et s'il n'avait pas de problème de cœur connu, ça n'allait pas tarder à être le cas. Ginny et Harry, quant à eux, se contentèrent de regarder leur guide, bouché bée.

- Vous... Vous êtes... sortis avec Harris ? demanda le noir, incrédule.

- Oh, non ! répondit-il, riant à l'expression qu'arborait l'ex-Serpentard. Nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'une seule nuit, c'est tout. Mais c'était une nuit... wow !!

Le sourire de Rafael redoubla et Blaise cru un instant qu'il allait être malade. Des images horribles du Brésilien et de Peter lui apparaissaient devant les yeux et il dût faire un immense effort de concentration pour se les chasser de l'esprit, car il se sentait devenir fou de secondes en secondes. Outre le fait qu'il allait sûrement perdre sa santé mentale d'une minute à l'autre, l'idée que leur guide ait également couché avec Peter le gênait quelque peu. Cela ferait deux hommes dans l'équipe à avoir été l'ex-amant de cette sale hyène et cela était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. _Pff, je suis sûr qu'il est même pas si doué que ça_, _en plus_, pensa-t-il jalousement.

- Oh, que si ! affirma Rafael en insistant d'un hochement de tête, ce qui fit sursauter Blaise qui s'aperçut alors qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait dans cet hôtel, déclara alors le noir. Le Motel Playboy.

- Non, c'était à Brasilia. Mais j'ai déjà été au Motel Playboy, si vous voulez savoir. D'ailleurs, tous les gays de cette ville y sont déjà allé au moins une fois, expliqua le guide.

- Et c'était quand... que vous et Peter avez... ?

- Oh, ça remonte à quelques années maintenant ! Plus de six ans, je peux vous l'affirmer.

Blaise hocha la tête. Au moins, il avait la certitude à présent que Peter n'avait pas trompé Drago lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Non pas qu'il l'ait soupçonné un jour, il savait Peter amoureux de son ami, mais il aurait pu avoir une bonne raison de le tuer.

Le bateau avait quitté les abords de la ville depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant et ils naviguaient à présent dans une zone plus sauvage. Les bâtiments de la ville de Manaus avaient fait place à la végétation dense de la forêt amazonienne et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de bateaux de pêche ou autre voguant aux alentours, ils se seraient cru complètement isolés du reste du monde.

Environs deux heures plus tard, Drago était encore à l'avant à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux avec une certaine satisfaction. Il avait toujours aimé ce genre d'endroit à moitié inexploré où recelait encore de nombreux mystères à découvrir. Sa soif d'aventure refaisait alors surface et la seule façon de l'étancher était de passer à l'action.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Blaise, sa tête apparaissant soudain devant celle de Drago qui rêvassait.

- J'étais juste en train de t'imaginer servant de déjeuner à un anaconda, répliqua-t-il, agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

- Ah, cool ! fut la seule réponse du noir. Tiens en parlant de déjeuner, voilà le tien !

Il lui balança alors sur les genoux un sandwich soigneusement plastifié, avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui, et après avoir ouvert l'emballage, le blond croqua dedans avec avidité. Son ventre criait famine depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure et il fut ravi de s'apercevoir que le sandwich était délicieux.

- Alors, euh... Il y a beaucoup d'anaconda dans l'Amazone ? questionna Blaise sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché, mais qui trahissait tout de même une certaine panique.

- Un certain nombre... répondit Drago, heureux d'entendre son ami si peu sûr de lui. Mais là où nous sommes, c'est le Rio Negro, pas l'Amazone.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que Manaus était situé sur les rives de l'Amazone...

- Non, mais il n'est qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

Blaise, qui sentait que le blond n'était toujours pas calmé, hocha simplement la tête avant de parcourir le fleuve de ses yeux noirs. Celui-ci était absolument immense. Tellement immense qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer les contours des deux rives. Il n'y avait que les eaux sombres du fleuve et, s'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du nord de l'Amérique du Sud, il aurait pu facilement croire qu'ils naviguaient en plein océan. Mais s'il avait osé déranger Drago pour le lui demander, il aurait alors su que cela était très courant dans le Rio Negro, tout comme dans l'Amazone, d'avoir des rives séparés de plusieurs kilomètres.

Vers 14 heures, ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement dans une petite ville isolée du nom de Nova Airão. Mais c'était seulement pour se ravitailler en carburant et ils partirent au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, lorsque le réservoir fut enfin plein. Ils remontèrent donc tous à bord du petit bateau, que la plupart avait seulement quitté pour aller se soulager, et reprirent leur voyage dont la moitié du chemin avait déjà été parcouru.

Le temps commençait à paraître très long aux yeux des passagers. Les paysages, remplis de verdure, qui défilaient se ressemblaient tous et tout le monde commençait à se lasser du bruit régulier du moteur et des remous de l'eau. De plus, ils étaient tous exposés aux rayons impitoyables du soleil avec pour seule protection des chapeaux, qui, certes, leur évitaient d'attraper une insolation, mais ne les empêchaient pas de succomber à la chaleur suffocante de l'atmosphère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous en train de somnoler, sous leur chapeau de paille ou de tissu, en attendant d'être enfin arrivé à la base.

Il n'y arrivèrent que vers 18 heures, et c'est dans un immense soulagement que l'équipage descendit du bateau à moteur. Ils furent alors accueillis par deux hommes. L'un était de nationalité brésilienne et était typique à tous ceux qui vivaient là-bas, bien qu'il n'ait aucune once de beauté avec son nez tordu et ses dents jaunes. L'autre était un Américain grand et costaud qui contrastait en tout point avec son collègue, petit et maigre. Ses cheveux coupés en brosse était châtains clairs et ses dents éclatantes de blancheur. C'était eux qui s'occupaient de la base Carabinani pendant les saisons du printemps et d'été, et à en voir leur tête enjouée, ils n'avaient pas eu de compagnie depuis longtemps.

- Boas-vindas no Brasil ! s'exclama l'Américain, sans même faire un effort d'accent, en tendant les bras vers le premier à toucher terre (c'est-à-dire Harry) pour lui faire un « hug », spécialité des Etats-Unis.

Harry, qu'on enlaçait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, se demandait s'il n'avait pas une aura quelconque qui attirait les hommes à le prendre dans ses bras. Ginny, quant à elle, fusillait du regard le Yankee, tout comme Drago qui maudissait intérieurement ces familiarités typiquement américaines.

Après que les trois porteurs aient fini d'installer différentes charges sur leur dos, que les autres aient fait autant avec leur sac et que Rafael ait refusé une bonne centaine de fois l'invitation de l'Américain à boire un verre avec eux, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt amazonienne.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus tôt possible. Maintenant, j'espère avoir quelques reviews, car j'ai été un peu déçue pour le chapitre trois, alors que beaucoup m'avez mise en alert (si vous avez eu le temps de me mettre en alert, pourquoi ne pas avoir reviewé ?).

Bisous à vous tous et bonne chance pour ceux qui finissent les partiels et bonne rentrée pour les autres ;)


	5. Conversations intéressantes

**Annonce :** Voici le cinquième chapitre qui n'a pas trop tardé comparé aux autres ^^ Je ne promets toujours rien pour la suite, mais si la grève des enseignants continues (ce que je n'espère quand même pas), elle arrivera sûrement plus vite que prévue.

Maintenant, bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Conversations intéressantes**

Après avoir quitté précipitamment la base, ils avancèrent en file indienne à travers la forêt dense, suivant rigoureusement le cours d'un des nombreux affluents du Rio Negro. Celui-ci s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt vierge, et c'était le seul moyen pour eux de ne pas se perdre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient peut-être obligés de s'en écarter pour prendre une autre direction.

Le groupe progressait lentement à cause de la densité de la végétation aux alentours. Rafael était obligé de casser quelques branches de temps en temps pour faciliter le passage des porteurs, qui ne pouvaient écarter les feuillages par eux-mêmes puisque leurs mains étaient occupées à tenir les charges en équilibre sur leur dos courbé. Ginny et Blaise marchaient juste derrière leur guide et l'aidaient parfois dans l'arrachage des branches, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Quant à Harry qui suivait de près leurs pas, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation, trop occupé à jeter des petits coups d'œil fréquents par-dessus son épaule, puis de soupirer bruyamment lorsqu'il tournait de nouveau la tête vers l'avant pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Il recommença son manège une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'enfin prendre une décision. Après tout, il était assez grand pour faire ce dont il avait envie. Et ce dont il avait envie à cet instant, c'était de lui parler, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Sauf peut-être... Il observa attentivement Ginny qui riait à une blague de Blaise.

Ginny avait un peu tendance à se mêler de choses qui ne la regardait pas et cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci, ce qui agaçait profondément le brun. Mais même s'il le lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois, sans pour autant qu'elle y change quelque chose, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se résigner à la critiquer sur le fait qu'elle ait essayé de le retenir sur le bateau. Après tout, elle détestait Malefoy depuis toujours et il était difficile pour lui de la juger pour cela, vu qu'il avait lui même haï le blond à une certaine époque.

Il observa la rousse un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien trop occupée pour faire attention à lui, il ralentit soudain l'allure avant de faire carrément demi-tour. Ce fut évidemment à ce moment-là que Ginny Weasley décida de tourner la tête pour s'assurer que Harry les suivait toujours de près, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la direction que prenait son petit ami, elle stoppa net dans l'intention de faire également demi-tour pour le ramener auprès d'elle et l'empêcher, une fois encore, de discuter tranquillement avec l'ex-Serpentard.

Mais la divine intervention de Blaise fut une bénédiction pour le brun qui put tout à loisir aller parler à Drago sans crainte d'une éventuelle interruption par une sangsue rousse. Car, en effet, celui-ci, ayant vu du coin de l'œil Harry faire demi-tour, empêcha la rouquine d'intervenir en détournant son attention d'un léger coup de coude pour qu'elle admire le magnifique ara posé tranquillement sur une haute branche d'un arbre.

Ginny s'extasia faussement devant la beauté de l'oiseau. Mais en fait, derrière ses paroles dénuées de sentiments, elle bouillonnait de rage pour avoir été retenu à l'instant même où elle s'apprêtait à empêcher Harry de s'éloigner. Bien sûr, elle ne put rien dire à Blaise pour ne pas paraître malpolie devant un ancien « camarade » d'école. De plus, il n'y était sûrement pour rien, le pauvre. Il avait seulement voulu éveiller sa curiosité en lui montrant ce stupide piaf aussi inintéressant qu'un Veracrasse. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même de lui en vouloir un peu. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait plus pouvoir surveiller Harry autant qu'elle le voudrait, et elle s'avait que le brun s'éloignerait d'elle petit à petit, jusqu'à le perdre complètement...

Harry avançait difficilement à contresens de la marche. Il réussit tout de même à passer devant les trois porteurs qui marchaient péniblement, penchés sous le poids de leurs charges, et il les regarda quelques instants avec une pointe de pitié dans ses yeux verts. Il aurait préféré utiliser la magie, en jetant un sortilège de lévitation ou de réduction, par exemple. Mais Rafael était un Moldu, et même si ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de lui dévoiler le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers, les lois du secret, que ce soit anglaises ou brésiliennes, elles, l'en empêchaient. Et puis, il est vrai que les Moldus étaient assez dur, voire impossible à convaincre lorsqu'ils ne croyaient pas, mais surtout, ne voulaient pas croire en quelque chose qui leur paraissait totalement insensé, et qui, pour eux, n'existait pas. Quant bien même ils les croiraient, le choc de cette découverte serait sûrement long à encaisser, et tout le monde savait que « le temps, c'est de l'argent ».

Harry regarda donc passer les porteurs qui ne rechignaient même pas de leur lourde tâche, puis, il continua sa route, franchissant rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Malefoy. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas été stoppé par Ginny, ni par ses branches qui s'accrochaient à sa chemise blanche et l'empêchaient parfois de se frayer un chemin, tout était parfait ! Il ne fut même pas déstabilisé par le regard glacial et les traits du visage de Drago qui s'étaient crispés à son approche. Pourtant, tout dans l'attitude du blond portait à croire qu'il était loin d'être heureux de la venue de Harry à ses côtés. Il railla d'ailleurs de son habituel ton traînant :

- Tu te goures de chemin, Potter ! L'Eldorado, c'est par là, indiqua-t-il en tendant le bras en face de lui. Il te suffisait pourtant de suivre le guide qui était juste devant ton nez, avant que tu ne te décides soudain à changer de direction. Tu aurais dû rester là-bas, car je doute que tu arrives à voir d'ici, myope comme tu es. A moins que tu ais déjà peur d'affronter la jungle amazonienne et que tu retournes déjà à la base. Je suis sûr que le Yankee sera ravi de t'accueillir.

Une pointe de jalousie avait légèrement fait vibrer sa voix, mais Harry ne fit guère attention, trop occupé à s'imaginer un Drago plus jeune, avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, en train de le provoquer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin. Ce monologue de railleries venait de lui prouver que Malefoy n'avait en rien perdu son côté provocateur et qu'il maniait encore avec habilité les répliques qui font mouche. Mais contrairement à ce que Drago s'était attendu, Harry n'en fut nullement vexé. Il continua de le fixer avec ce petit sourire énervant qui s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, Malefoy, répliqua à son tour Harry. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, comme tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous nous sommes vus...

Puis, il se retourna pour reprendre la marche dans le bon sens, à la différence qu'il était à côté du blond cette fois. Passablement étonné, Drago était tellement content que Harry soit venu le voir de lui-même, sa joie était tellement intense, qu'il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir effleurer ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour le cacher à Harry, et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers le brun, le sourire avait complètement disparu, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement, que même quelqu'un comme Harry qui n'avait jamais acheté le décodeur des émotions malfoyennes aurait pu comprendre ce que Drago ressentait vraiment.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de marcher à tes côtés ? rajouta-t-il, ses paroles contrastant fortement avec ce que ses yeux montraient.

- Toi, tu n'en as peut-être pas envie, mais moi, si, répondit Harry sans se départir de son sourire. Alors, tu peux toujours aller marcher ailleurs, mais ça ne servira pas à grand chose puisque je te suivrais jusqu'à temps que tu veuilles bien me parler.

Drago fut encore une fois surpris. Non seulement, Harry venait le voir, mais en plus, il insistait pour rester avec lui tout au long du trajet. Peut-être que finalement, cette expédition se passerait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu...

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas... N'importe quoi, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, du moment que tu ne recommences pas ton imitation de la carpe. C'était très effrayant pour moi de ne t'entendre prononcer le moindre mot tout à l'heure. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais devenu muet, ce qui, avouons-le, aurait été une situation proche de l'Apocalypse !

Et devant l'air interrogateur que prenait le visage de Drago, Harry s'expliqua :

- Eh bien, oui. Un Malefoy qui n'ordonne, ni ne se vante, ni s'insulte, ça tient du miracle !

Puis, il eut un petit rire où pointait une légère nervosité. Harry ne savait pas très bien encore si l'ex-Serpentard allait être vexé par ses propos ou pas, mais apparemment, ce ne fut pas le cas, à son grand soulagement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attirer les foudres du blond dès le premier jour.

- Et un Potter qui vient délibérément se faire insulter par un Malefoy, ça tient de la débilité profonde, répliqua alors Drago.

Cette fois, Harry ria sans crainte et Drago eut même un léger rictus de satisfaction. Il leur était très agréable de pouvoir se provoquer de cette façon, c'est-à-dire, avec amusement. Cela leur arrivait très souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au Quartier Général après les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien sûr, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, et même s'ils les avaient débordées quelques fois, ils avaient vite appris à ne pas y remettre les pieds.

Drago fut heureux de retrouver cette sorte de complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à créer d'antan, et même Harry se surprit à penser que ça lui avait manqué.

- Alors, dis-moi... commença le brun beaucoup plus à l'aise à présent. Qu'est devenu le grand Drago Malefoy ?

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre qu'il était devenu une loque, mais il se retint au dernier moment, préférant mettre de côté le fait qu'il pouvait être faible. Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus répondre à toutes les questions qui allaient sûrement fuser pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Pas grand chose... choisit-il de dire, alors.

- Comment ?! s'exclama Harry. Le magnifique Drago Malefoy n'est pas encore devenu Ministre de la Magie ?

Il jeta un regard amusé en direction du blond, mais celui-ci était trop concentré à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les nombreuses racines des arbres pour faire attention.

- Pas besoin de rajouter un adjectif stupide devant mon nom, dit-il d'un ton dur. Drago Malefoy aurait suffit.

Harry fut si étonné par les propos de son vis-à-vis qu'il trébucha sur une branche morte qui traînait par terre. Malefoy aurait-il changé autant que ça pour ne plus apprécier d'être mis en valeur ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus longtemps, la voix du blond s'élevant de nouveau dans les airs.

- Nous savons déjà tous les deux à quel point je suis exceptionnel, c'est donc inutile de le répéter.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun le remarqua et, s'il en fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. En tout cas, il avait à présent la preuve que Malefoy resterait toujours le même dans le fond, et en un sens, ça le rassurait. Après tout, mieux valait que certaines choses restent inchangées.

- Sinon on m'a bien proposé le poste de Ministre, mais j'ai préféré laisser ma place à Kingsley Shacklebolt, continua Drago. Il est, certes, moins compétent que moi, mais je pense toute de même qu'il fait du bon travail. Après tout, c'est un ancien Auror très compétent...

Harry eut un large sourire face aux vantardises de l'ex-Serpentard, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

- Je ne te savais pas si généreux, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il faussement étonné. Laisser ton poste de Ministre à quelqu'un d'autre est un acte admirable ! Je vais de surprise en surprise, dis-moi !

- Et il y a encore _tant _de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, Potter, répondit le blond avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Son sourcil droit, levé au maximum, disparaissait derrière quelques unes de ses mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur le front, et il fixait Harry avec une telle intensité, que celui-ci se mit soudainement à rougir en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles et en détournant son regard sur une grosse araignée qui montait rapidement la cime d'un arbre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les yeux gris du jeune homme le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils le détaillaient avec une envie gourmande, presque... sauvage, ce qui avait été le cas à l'instant. Et comme à chaque fois, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était un effet de son imagination, mais la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Malefoy revenait alors le hanter.

Drago, qui avait remarqué la gêne de l'ancien rouge et or et qui s'en félicitait, préféra alors changer de sujet et demanda à son tour :

- Et qu'est devenu le célèbre Harry Potter ?

- Pas grand chose... imita Harry qui était ravi de se changement de conversation.

- Comment ?! répéta Drago sur le même ton faux qu'avait pris le brun quelques minutes plus tôt. Le spectaculaire Harry Potter n'est pas devenu chef de la Section des Aurors ?!

Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé, auquel Drago répondit.

- Eh non ! On m'a également proposé le poste, mais je l'ai aussi laissé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond totalement perdu. Je croyais pourtant que c'était la carrière dont tu rêvais ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

- C'est vrai... admit Harry en soupirant. Mais je me suis rendu compte après la guerre que ce n'était pas le genre de vie dont je voulais mener. Je veux dire... J'avais à peine 18 ans quand j'ai dû tuer pour la première fois... Bon, d'accord, son sort était mille fois mérité et je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais aujourd'hui encore, je pense que j'étais trop jeune pour assumer tout ça, et lorsque la guerre s'est enfin finie, eh bien, je n'avais plus très envie de continuer à me battre, alors j'ai laissé tombé mon projet de carrière chez les Aurors.

Il avait dit cela comme une sorte de confidence, comme s'il racontait pour le première fois un secret gardé depuis bien des années. Et en fait, c'était un peu le cas, puisque Drago n'avait jamais su le point de vue de Harry dans toute cette histoire. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru qu'il était heureux et fier d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde et d'être mis ainsi sur un piédestal. Même lorsqu'il est entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il savait que la tâche de tuer Voldemort n'était pas si simple, il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Harry se plaindre ou craquer sous la pression. Mais il avait tout de même deviné les sentiments de Harry face à cette guerre, même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé...

- Et... qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? demanda Drago, en essayant de cacher de mieux qu'il put son avidité à savoir.

Il regrettait un peu de s'être laissé aller à la curiosité, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser tout de même la question. Après tout, il avait passé pratiquement une année entière à rechercher la moindre trace de vie du Sauveur sans jamais y parvenir, alors il était normal qu'il soit plus qu'intéressé par ses mystérieuses activités après la guerre.

- Eh bien, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour aller m'installer à Seattle où j'y suis resté pendant environs un an et demi, enchaînant petits boulots sur petits boulots. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Mike Anderson qui...

- Oh là ! Attends ! Anderson ? coupa le blond totalement abasourdi. Le Mike Anderson ? Archéologue de renom et écrivain fidèle de la collection _Voyages & Sensations_.

- Euh... Oui... Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, on dirait, sourit Harry.

- Un peu que je le connais ! J'ai la collection complète de ses livres ! s'exclama Drago enthousiaste. Il a le parcours archéologique le plus impressionnant de toute l'histoire ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit... se reprit-il, un peu tard, en s'apercevant qu'il avait montré un peu trop d'excitation à une nouvelle qui aurait dû le laisser indifférent.

Harry souriait intérieurement en se rappelant l'expression qu'avait eu Drago quelques instant plus tôt, comme si on avait annoncé à un enfant que Noël avait été avancé. Mais sachant très bien que cela allait gêner le jeune homme, il ne fut aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir (même s'il savait que c'était un de ces moments rares qu'il fallait à tout prix graver dans la mémoire car il ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais).

- Enfin voilà, continua-t-il alors. Je travaillais à l'époque dans une petite librairie qui, par chance, était celle où Mike avait l'habitude d'aller. En plus, c'était un ami de mon patron, il me l'a donc présenté et on a rapidement sympathisé. Il savait que je m'intéressais déjà beaucoup à l'archéologie, il m'a donc proposé de venir avec lui à Vancouver où il venait d'être engagé comme professeur dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités.

Drago remarqua que Harry n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné le nom de la belette femelle et il se posa alors tout un tas de questions. Que faisait-elle pendant ce temps ? Etait-elle à Seattle avec Harry ? Ou bien, l'avait-t-elle rejoint plus tard ? A Vancouver, peut-être ? Mais il mit de côté ces nombreuses questions, sachant que cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il les lui posait.

- Tu es donc parti avec lui ?

- Oui. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses pendant les deux ans où je suis resté à Vancouver. Ensuite, j'ai passé une licence d'histoire géo que j'ai réussi avec mention, annonça Harry, fier de lui.

- Et tu es devenu archéologue en seulement deux ans ? interrogea Drago stupéfait.

- Oh, non ! Je ne suis pas archéologue. Il m'aurait fallu beaucoup plus d'année d'études pour cela et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attarder là-dedans. Même si le métier d'archéologue aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- Je suis explorateur. Je parcours le monde à la recherche d'endroits ou de peuples encore inconnus. Malheureusement, de nos jours, il n'y a plus grand chose à découvrir, et depuis deux ans et demi que je fais ce métier, je ne peux me vanter d'aucune découverte.

Harry lui sourit tristement avec un haussement d'épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais Drago savait à quel point cela pouvait être désespérant de ne jamais rien trouver. Lui même avait déjà expérimenté le fait de revenir les mains vides, mais c'était parce qu'il était encore novice dans le métier. A présent qu'il avait acquis l'expérience nécessaire, il revenait toujours avec une ou deux babioles qui lui rapportaient assez d'argent pour survivre jusqu'à la prochaine mission. Mais lui avait l'avantage de rechercher les trésors, et là où il allait, il y en avait forcément.

- Et toi ?... Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais exactement, lança soudain Harry.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond à la remarque du brun. Il avait tellement redouté cette question qu'à présent, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. D'habitude, il n'hésitait pas à mentir effrontément lorsqu'un tiers la lui posait, mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Harry, même s'il savait très bien que celui-ci ne s'en apercevrait sûrement pas.

Il avait connu un certains nombres d'explorateurs et d'archéologue au cours de sa carrière, et tous s'accordaient à dire la même chose : que les chasseurs de trésors sont des voleurs. Pour eux, ces gens-là devaient être mis en prison comme de vulgaires cambrioleurs qui s'introduisent dans les maisons et volent tout objet ayant de la valeur. Car, c'est un peu ce qu'ils faisaient dans le fond. Ils s'introduisaient dans les temples ou les sépultures et prenaient tous les objets pouvant rapporter une jolie somme d'argent.

Mais Drago n'aimait pas spécialement être décrit comme cela. Après tout, il faisait un dur travail de recherche et d'investigation pour arriver à trouver et prendre ces objets tant désirés. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait qu'il les vole, puisqu'il n'avait le consentement ni du peuple, ni du pays auxquels ils appartenaient.

Il hésita un long moment avant de donner sa réponse et espérait secrètement que Blaise n'ait pas déjà cracher le morceau à la belette femelle.

- Eh bien... Je m'occupe de trouver et de ramener certains objets de valeurs historiques pour... euh... les partager avec les gens du monde entier...

Pitoyable... Il aurait voulu se mettre des baffes tellement c'était pitoyable. Il avait bien démarrer pourtant, omettant le fait qu'il volait ces objets, au lieu de les prendre avec autorisation, et aussi qu'il les vendait à de riches particuliers. Car c'était, avant tout, là le point principal de discorde entre les chasseurs de trésors et les archéologues, le fait de placer les reliques dans un musées ou non. Enfin, en tout cas, il s'était complètement embourbé vers la fin et s'il avait été à la place du brun en cet instant, il se serait ri au nez. Mais Harry étant Harry, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que tout cela lui échappe et qu'il préfère remarquer :

- Aaah ! Tu es un chasseur de reliques en fait ?

_Plutôt de trésors_, pensa Drago avant de dire d'une voix un peu hésitante au début :

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Là encore, ce n'était pas un mensonge, et c'était beaucoup plus convaincant que ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Après tout, les chasseurs de trésors et les chasseurs de reliques recherchaient la même chose. La seule différence (et pas des moindres) était que les chasseurs de reliques cherchaient des objets pour leur valeur historique et les chasseurs de trésors, eux, c'était pour leur valeur financière. Mais tout objet ayant une valeur historique avait forcément une valeur financière, cela revenait donc au même au final. De toute façon, il était inutile de tergiverser pendant des heures, mieux valait donc changer de sujet, et de préférence, rapidement..

- Tu vis dans le monde moldu d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Oui, confirma Harry. Mais j'utilise toujours la magie, même si c'est beaucoup moins fréquent qu'avant. Par contre, je ne me déplace jamais sans baguette !

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Drago choqué qu'on puisse dire une telle chose. Tous les sorciers qui sortent sans baguette sont des suicidaires ! La seule fois où ça m'est arrivé de ne pas prendre ma baguette, j'ai failli me faire renverser par un camion, un pot de fleur a loupé de peu ma tête et je suis tombé sur Pansy Parkinson qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, avait décidé de se promener du côté moldu. Il parait qu'elle avait eu la sensation que quelque chose de bien lui arriverait. Bien pour elle, peut-être, mais pas pour moi...

Harry ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps et il le laissa éclaté, celui-ci se répandant en écho dans la forêt inhabitée.

- Peut-être était-ce le fait que ce soit un Vendredi 13... Blaise me dirait sûrement que oui, mais je ne me fis pas trop à son jugement, il a tendance à voir le malheur partout... Tout ça pour dire que jamais plus je ne sortirais sans baguette magique.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, toi aussi tu vis du côté moldu ? demanda le brun un peu sceptique.

- Tu as très bien compris, Potter, sourit Malefoy. Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Non... Enfin, oui, un peu en fait. Et Blaise ?

- Blaise ? s'exclama le blond. C'est le plus cinglé de nous deux. Avant, il critiquait Arthur Weasley pour sa passion des Moldus, mais maintenant, lui ne peut plus se passer de sa télévision, et il trouve que le micro-onde est la meilleure invention moldu qui soit. Un vrai taré, finit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible que Harry avait tout de même réussi à entendre, et qui le fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu ne possèdes aucun objet moldu ?

- Le téléphone, et c'est déjà bien suffisant. Pas besoin de s'encombrer de choses inutiles, alors qu'on a déjà tout ce qu'il faut avec la magie.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ils n'ouvrirent plus du tout la bouche ensuite, marchant en silence avec pour seuls bruits de fond le craquement des branches tombées à terre qu'on piétine, le frôlement des feuilles sur les vêtements et l'écoulement de l'eau suivant son cours.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Harry le rompit pour poser une question qui le taraudait depuis le début et qu'il n'osait pas demander jusque là, à cause de la gêne qu'elle causerait forcément à son interlocuteur.

- Au fait... Pendant que j'y pense... Pourquoi m'as-tu enlacé ?

Drago, qui avait naïvement cru que Harry aurait oublié ce piteux moment de faiblesse de sa part, fut un instant déconcerté par la soudaineté de la question. Cela le fit d'ailleurs trébucher contre une racine d'arbre et une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je ne t'ai pas enlacé, j'ai simplement trébuché. Et comme tu étais en face de moi, je me suis raccroché à ton cou. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Son explication aurait pu être convaincante s'il n'y avait pas une aussi grosse lacune : le temps qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Harry. S'il avait vraiment trébuché, il se serait tout de suite relevé, mais là, il y était resté un certain temps et d'ailleurs, s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu par la Weasley, il serait resté plus longtemps.

Harry, naïf mais pas stupide, l'avait bien remarqué et il s'arrêta net pour se mettre face à Drago qui se retourna également vers lui.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois resté aussi longtemps « accroché à mon cou », comme tu le dis si bien, contre-attaqua le brun, les yeux plissés, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Drago, prit au dépourvu, réfléchit à vitesse grand V pour trouver une excuse potable, mais il ne trouva rien de tellement pertinent à dire. Ils restèrent un bon moment face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue de Ginny.

- ... ramasser du bois ?

- Hein ? Pardon, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demanda Harry en regardant Drago s'éloigner d'eux à regret.

Celui-ci avait préféré fuir plutôt que de se retrouver en compagnie du couple dont il redoutait plus que tout les débordements d'affection. Il savait que Ginny ne se gênerait pas pour enlacer ou embrasser le brun devant lui et qu'elle s'amuserait même à le narguer de sa position de « petite amie officielle de Harry Potter ».

Il alla donc rejoindre Blaise qui commençait à installer le camp pour la nuit.

- On campe ici ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu Rafael ? s'exclama le noir. Il l'a pratiquement hurlé tout à l'heure. Mais c'est vrai que tu étais trop occupé à regarder Potter dans le blanc des yeux pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Blaise lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice, mais Drago ne fit que hausser les épaules comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que son ami avait raison. Il s'était totalement perdu dans les yeux verts de son ancienne Némésis, oubliant tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce que l'autre belette vienne tout gâcher...

Il réfléchit alors à la façon dont il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle - en l'étranglant et en la jetant au fleuve, en la ligotant et en la laissant à son triste sort, ou simplement en la perdant dans la forêt -, mais Blaise reprit :

- Tu as eu une conversation intéressante avec lui ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il, essayant de paraître indifférent alors que rien que le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix l'avait rendu heureux. Au moins, je sais ce qu'il a fait pendant ces cinq années où il a disparu du monde de la sorcellerie. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Il était...

- A Seattle, avant de déménager à Vancouver, finit Blaise. Il n'y a pas que toi qui a eu une conversation intéressante, sourit-il. Weasley m'a tout raconté.

Weasley... Alors cette petite pimbêche était avec lui tout au long de ces années. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus douloureuse que ses simples suppositions.

Comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître de cette blessure profonde qui lui avait tailladé le cœur et il promena son regard vers le fleuve dont le bruit couvrait le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre Blaise et lui.

Le noir, qui avait deviné la souffrance cachée de son ami, s'empressa alors d'ajouter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'était pas avec lui.

Drago releva brusquement la tête, surpris mais heureux de cette nouvelle, mais Blaise continua :

- Enfin, elle n'était pas _tout le temps _avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « elle n'était pas _tout le temps _avec lui » ? s'énerva le blond, son cœur tombant dans sa poitrine. Elle était avec lui, oui ou non ?

- Eh bien, elle a déménagé aux Etats-Unis avec lui, mais pendant qu'il était à Seattle, elle, finissait sa scolarité à Salem. Cette année-là, ils ne se sont vus que lors des vacances scolaires. Ensuite, après avoir eu ses ASPIC, elle est parti le rejoindre à Seattle. Mais comme tu le sais sûrement, six mois plus tard, il a emménagé à Vancouver. Elle a alors voulu l'accompagner, mais elle avait commencé des études de Médicomagie et il a insisté pour qu'elle continue. Pendant les deux ans qu'il a passé là-bas, ils ne se sont vus que les week-ends, et après, plus rien. Il est parti voyager et elle n'a eu que des nouvelles irrégulières par hiboux. A la fin de sa troisième année, elle a abandonné ses études pour aller le rejoindre. Et voilà, tu sais tout.

Drago ne savait pas très bien s'il devait être énervé contre cette rouquine qui était sans cesse collée à Harry comme Nagini pouvait l'être à Voldemort, ou au contraire, être heureux qu'ils aient passé aussi peu de temps ensemble au cours de ses cinq longues années. Il eut tout de même le cœur plus léger à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et regarda en direction du couple qui était en train de ramasser du bois.

- Eh, Dray ! Ça t'embêterait de venir m'aid... Argh !

En montant la tente, Blaise s'était pris les pieds dans un des piquets, avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé sur le morceau de toile à moitié tendu. Drago, qui riait à gorge déployée, observa un moment son ami en train d'essayer de se dépêtrer de la tente qui s'était effondrée sur lui. Puis, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, il l'aida à se relever.

- Rah ! Si seulement on pouvait utiliser la magie, râla-t-il une fois debout.

Au loin, Harry, dont l'attention avait été détournée par le rire cristallin du blond, scrutait les deux compères avec un petit pincement au cœur. _Si seulement..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nuit était tombée rapidement sur le camp qu'ils avaient fini d'installer au prix de nombreux efforts. L'obscurité les entourait à présent et la seule source de lumière provenait du feu qui ronflait bruyamment au milieu des tentes et des sacs de couchage. Toute l'équipe était rassemblée autour de ce feu et discutait ou mangeait joyeusement.

C'était Ginny qui, habituée à cette tâche, s'occupait de la nourriture et Drago devait bien admettre que sa cuisine n'était pas du tout mauvaise, comparée aux plats infectes qu'ils se préparaient, lui et Blaise, lors de leurs missions. Bien sûr, il préférait être torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive plutôt que de l'avouer haut et fort.

Tandis qu'il dégustait silencieusement son repas au côté de Blaise, Rafael et Harry discutait de la prochaine route à suivre. Drago les écoutait d'une oreille attentive, et lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son assiette, il vint se poster discrètement derrière eux pour essayer de distinguer les cartes sur lesquels ils étaient en train de tracer leur itinéraire.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller de ce côté-là du fleuve, expliqua Rafael en montrant une fine ligne qui serpentait en remontant vers le nord. Il est beaucoup moins dangereux de s'y aventurer que l'autre embranchement. Je ne connais personne qui l'ai jamais emprunté par la voie des eaux.

- Eh bien, raison de plus pour qu'on le prenne, non ? affirma Harry.

- Je ne sais pas... hésita le Brésilien. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il soudain en se tournant vers Drago qui sursauta légèrement, surpris qu'on fasse tout à coup attention à lui alors qu'il croyait avoir été discret.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas non plus quel chemin prendre, mais je crois que l'on devrait d'abord arriver entre ces deux embranchements du fleuve avant de faire d'autres projets, répondit-il prudemment.

Il n'avait nullement envie de dévoiler l'existence de la carte à Rafael, pour le moment tout du moins. Non pas qu'il n'est pas confiance en lui, mais il ne préférait pas en parler tout de suite, surtout pas en présence des trois porteurs qui mangeait bruyamment à côté. Ces derniers avaient beau dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais, il était facile de mentir et d'écouter discrètement leurs conversations. Ils n'auraient ensuite aucun mal à voler la carte et à partir à la recherche du trésor par leurs propres moyens.

La seule personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer le morceau de parchemin était Harry, mais il doutait fortement que Ginny le laisse seul à seul avec lui plus d'une seconde. Même avec l'aide de Blaise, Drago pensait à juste titre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois. La preuve en était qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du brun, ne serait-ce que pour prendre un objet qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, elle arrivait en trottinant rapidement et entamait une discussion avec lui pour l'empêcher lui-même de lui parler.

- Sage décision, dit alors Rafael en lui offrant un de ces magnifiques sourires.

Mais contrairement au guide, Harry le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Il savait que les deux ex-Serpentards lui cachaient quelque chose, et cette chose devait être sûrement très importante pour leur expédition, sinon ils ne seraient pas là avec eux. Mais même s'il s'était promis de ne pas brusquer les choses en leur laissant le temps d'avouer par eux-mêmes, la curiosité le démangeait tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu es sûr et certain de ne pas savoir dans quelle direction aller ? insista-t-il.

Son regard était si intense, si perçant, que Drago se sentit comme hypnotisé, mais il réussit tout de même à articuler un « non » qui était tout à fait sincère puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer tous les codes de cette maudite carte. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il devait se rendre à l'endroit précis où était situé la croix, c'est-à-dire, là où Francisco de Orellana et ses hommes avaient campé il y a plus de quatre cents ans. Et cette croix était justement placé entre ces deux embranchements dont venait de parler Harry et Rafael. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il espérait trouver un autre indice qui lui permettrait de continuer la route vers l'Eldorado et surtout, vers l'or.

Après s'être difficilement détaché des yeux trop verts de Harry qui l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, Drago s'assit près de leur guide sur un gros morceau de bois, installé non loin du feu. Il prit une longue branche posée par terre et s'amusa à attiser le feu, plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour véritablement réveiller l'intensité des flammes.

- Tout à l'heure, je vous ai entendu dire que nous allions nous arrêter dans un village, commença le blond. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Rafael, les indiens de ce village sont totalement pacifiques. Ils sont habitués à la présence des hommes blancs sur leur territoire, ils ne vous feront aucun mal, je peux vous l'assurer. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous les attaquez.

Le Brésilien ria de bon cœur à sa petite plaisanterie, mais il arrêta vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son interlocuteur ne suivait pas.

- Avons-nous réellement besoin d'y aller ? Je veux dire... On a tout ce qu'il faut pour camper, nous n'avons donc pas besoin de l'hospitalité des indiens de la région.

- Outre leur hospitalité, ils nous fourniront des pirogues, répliqua le guide légèrement contrarié. Ce qui nous sera très utile pour voyager plus rapidement. Comme ça, au lieu de deux jours et demi de marche, nous arriverons à l'embranchement du fleuve en seulement une journée.

- D'accord, concéda Drago, j'avoue que c'est très intéressant et très pratique surtout, mais ne risquons-nous pas de perdre plus de temps à nous rendre dans ce village plutôt que d'aller directement vers notre but ?

Rafael sourit en remarquant que Drago ne perdait pas de vue le sens de ses priorités.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le détour que nous ferons n'est pas si énorme que vous semblez le penser.

Et devant l'air sceptique qu'affichait le blond, il expliqua :

- Il y a une rivière qui se jette dans ce fleuve à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Le village se trouve sur l'une de ces rives. Il y en a pour à peine une heure de trajet en plus, peut-être deux. Mais cette perte de temps sera tout à fait négligeable une fois que nous aurons les pirogues, finit-il en se levant comme si cet argument était indiscutable et clôturait ainsi leur conversation. Je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, à présent. Nous avons une longue route à faire demain et nous devons nous lever tôt. Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Les autres lui répondirent en chœur, puis, Rafael alla s'installer sur un des deux matelas fins et inconfortables pour deux personnes qui étaient disposés en ligne à environs trois ou quatre mètres du feu. C'était là qu'il devait dormir avec les trois porteurs qui, habitués à camper en plein air, préféraient passer la nuit dehors plutôt que d'être enfermé dans l'un de ces petits morceaux de toile où ils seraient forcément serrés.

Les quatre Anglais, quant à eux, étaient répartis dans les deux tentes montées l'une à côté de l'autre et assez loin du feu pour ne pas qu'il y ait un risque d'incendie. Drago, qui se dirigeait vers l'une d'elle, fut accompagné par Blaise, qui partageait sa tente. Celui-ci était en train de râler à voix suffisamment haute pour n'être entendu que de Drago.

- Non mais, t'entends ça ! Il nous prend pour des gosses ou quoi ? Même ma propre mère ne m'a jamais dit d'aller au lit !

- Ça, c'est parce que ta mère était trop occupée à boire son verre de vin en réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait assassiné son prochain mari sans se faire attraper par la brigade de police magique, plaisanta le blond.

- Peut-être, mais au moins, je me couchais à l'heure que je voulais. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui ! Alors, si j'ai envie de faire une nuit blanche, _je _fais une nuit blanche !

- Eh bien, fais une nuit blanche si ça te chante, dit Drago, le comportement puéril de son ami le faisant sourire.

- Eh bien, c'est ce que je vais faire ! s'exclama Blaise, déterminé.

Mais à peine quinze minutes plus tard, il était en train de dormir profondément, à moitié couvert par les couvertures. Drago voulut le réveiller pour lui faire remarquer que « faire une nuit blanche » ne signifiait pas « ronfler la bouche ouverte », mais il s'abstint au dernier moment, préférant le laisser se reposer.

La nuit était parfaitement calme et seul le léger bruit de l'eau et les ronflements des personnes dormant au camp perçaient le silence de la forêt. C'était une nuit parfaite pour bien dormir, sans le bruit habituel des voitures ou d'autres choses qui caractérisait si bien les nuits en ville. Pourtant, Drago n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, guettant le moindre bruit trahissant une quelconque activité sexuelle, en provenance de la tente d'à côté : celle de Harry et de Ginny.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait les empêcher d'avoir des rapports, après tout, ils étaient ensemble, et il était normal pour un couple apparemment heureux (ça le tuait de le penser) de faire l'amour. Mais il se disait que si ça arrivait, alors il pourrait peut-être les interrompre en entrant dans leur tente en prétextant n'importe quel excuse qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Par contre, ce genre de plan ne marchait généralement qu'une fois, pas deux, alors il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution s'ils venaient à recommencer, ce qui serait sûrement le cas.

Enfin, cela relevait de l'hypothèse pour le moment puisqu'il n'entendait que les ronflements incessants de son ami qui dormait à côté de lui. _A moins qu'ils aient pensé à utiliser un Sortilège d'Impassibilité..._ songea-t-il amèrement.

Et c'est sur cette pensée peu réjouissante qu'il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ;)

Bisous à tous !!


	6. Phobie et vomissements

**Annonce : **Ce chapitre est le plus long de la série (j'en suis la première étonnée), mais ne vous habituez pas trop non plus à avoir plus de 10 000 mots à chaque chapitre parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver bien souvent XD

Je tiens à féliciter felinness pour son impressionnante perspicacité (sérieux, je suis sûre que t'es médium XD) et surtout te dire de ne pas arrêter de faire des suppositions car j'adore savoir ce que tu penses pour la suite ;)

Sinon j'ai remarqué une baisse de régime pour les reviews, alors je voulais savoir si ça vous plaisait toujours autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Phobie et vomissements**

Drago ignorait totalement où il se trouvait, mais il s'en fichait complètement car l'endroit où il était dégageait une atmosphère paisible, sereine, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce sentiment de paix semblait d'ailleurs émaner de cette lumière blanche si étrange qui l'entourait. Elle était très intense, vive, sans pour autant faire mal aux yeux. Elle était si intense, qu'il lui était impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. On aurait presque dit le Paradis comme pouvaient le décrire les gens ayant vécu une expérience de vie après la mort. Pouvait-il vraiment se trouver là ? Au Paradis ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Les gens ayant vécu ça disaient à peu près tous que leurs proches leur étaient apparus et étaient restés près d'eux tout le long de leur voyage, et il était tout seul dans cet endroit étrange.

A cette pensée, une silhouette sombre se forma non loin de lui et elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Drago eut soudain peur. Non pas de cette silhouette inconnue qui s'avançait vers lui, mais du fait qu'il soit peut-être mort. C'est vrai ! Qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la nuit ? Il avait très bien pu être piqué par une bestiole vénéneuse qui s'était glissé sous ses couvertures. Ou bien, il avait pu être bouffé par un félin du style panthère. Ces deux hypothèses étaient tout à fait plausibles, mais il préférait tout de même que ce soit la première, au moins dans ce cas-là, son corps n'avait subi aucun dommage. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, il ne préférait aucune de ses suppositions. Il voulait vivre ! Il était tout de même sur le point de découvrir la cité perdue de l'Eldorado ! Et il y avait Harry ! Il venait de le retrouver, alors il serait injuste de le perdre maintenant !

En parlant du loup, la silhouette, jusque là inconnue, avait peu à peu pris les traits de Harry. A croire que, dans cet endroit, dès qu'on pensait à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il se matérialisait soudain devant vous.

...

Frites et poulet rôti avec gâteau à la crème ! Bon, apparemment, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups...

Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Drago. Ce dernier n'osa faire aucun mouvement. Il restait seulement là, à le fixer de ses yeux gris en attendant que le brun fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Après un long moment où aucun des deux hommes n'esquissèrent le moindre geste, Harry leva sa main droite vers l'ancien Serpentard pour remettre, avec une grande délicatesse, une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Voyant que Drago ne le repoussait pas, il continua alors sa douce et lente caresse et effleura de ses doigts la mâchoire du blond jusqu'au menton, pour ensuite remonter vers ses lèvres fines et rosées.

Drago ferma les yeux sous les mains douces et expertes du brun. Malheureusement pour lui, les caresses s'arrêtèrent brusquement et il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration, déçu que cela ait été si rapide. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le visage de Harry se trouvait à à peine dix centimètres de lui. La surprise le fit légèrement reculer, mais le brun combla rapidement la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre eux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tellement tendre, pur, amoureux, que Drago ne pensa même pas à l'approfondir, et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il en avait très envie ! Mais tout comme les caresses, le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et Harry s'écarta de lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla d'où il était venu. Drago lui courut après en criant son prénom pour qu'il revienne, mais il ne se retourna même pas, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Bientôt, il disparut complètement de sa vue et le blond se retrouva seul et désemparé.

Alors, tout à coup, un brouillard étrange apparut et la visibilité fut encore plus réduite que lorsqu'il y avait cette lumière vive. Drago essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver Harry dans ce brouillard, mais plus il avançait vers l'inconnu, plus il sentait que c'était sans espoir. Pourtant, une silhouette se forma peu à peu devant lui et il s'approcha d'elle en courant, persuadé que c'était Harry qui se trouvait là. Arrivé à la hauteur de la silhouette, Drago posa une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence et lorsque la personne se tourna vers lui, il eut l'affreuse surprise d'y voir Ginny Weasley !

Celle-ci affichait un sourire mauvais et elle avait un air tellement diabolique sur le visage que Drago eut un bref instant peur d'elle. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et dit d'une voix sourde qui faisait penser à un grondement : « C'est mon petit ami ! Il est à moi ! Tu n'es rien pour lui ! C'est mon petit ami ! ». Et elle répétait sans cesse cette phrase qui résonnait comme le glas d'une cloche dans les oreilles du jeune homme. Puis, son ton devint de plus en plus aiguë, pour se transformer en un sifflement. La rousse se métamorphosa alors en un serpent gigantesque qui se tenait à hauteur de Drago en position de combat et elle l'attaqua au visage qui ruisselait à présent de sang...

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur à cause de cet affreux cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Couché sur le dos, il voyait à travers le branchage des arbres le ciel clair et sans nuages de ce dimanche matin. Il se rappelait être sorti de la tente, qu'il devait partager avec Blaise, au beau milieu de la nuit à cause des ronflements incessants de ce dernier qui l'empêchait de dormir. D'habitude, cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça, car il s'endormait souvent avant le noir et celui-ci ne donnait son concert de ronflements que tard dans la nuit. Mais Drago avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir hier soir, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu échapper aux bruits nocturnes que faisait son meilleur ami.

Il releva légèrement le torse pour regarder autour de lui et lorsqu'il eut confirmation qu'il se trouvait bien au camp, il laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur le matelas en poussant un petit soupir. Alors, ce qu'il avait cru être la réalité n'était en fait qu'un rêve. D'un côté, il en était soulagé, car il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé finir en nourriture pour rouquine foldingue transformé en serpent. Mais d'un autre côté, ce rêve lui laissait en goût amer de regrets. Regrets car Harry ne l'avait pas réellement toucher, caresser, embrasser... Cela pourra-t-il un jour arriver dans la vraie vie ? Il en doutait de plus en plus. A cause de cette Weasley, il ne pouvait lui parler tranquillement sans qu'elle ne vienne les interrompre et ne l'écarte de lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles que la jeune fille prononçait dans son rêve. « C'est mon petit ami ! Il est à moi ! Tu n'es rien pour lui ! ». Cela sonnait tellement vrai qu'une pointe de tristesse enflamma soudain le cœur de Drago.

Un sifflement aiguë l'empêcha de s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps. Rêvait-il encore une fois de serpent ou celui-ci était-il bien réel ? Le reptile glissant lentement le long de sa jambe lui confirma qu'il était bien réveillé. Avec des gestes lents et minutieux, il souleva alors la couverture qu'il avait sur lui et découvrit un serpent de couleur verte dont le nez allongé donnait une drôle de forme à sa tête. Drago connaissait plus ou moins bien les différentes espèces d'animaux qu'il pouvait rencontrer au cours de ses missions et il savait, dans le cas présent, que ce reptile était un serpent liane à long nez : une sous-espèce de serpent qui, de part sa couleur et son comportement, ressemblait étrangement à des lianes (d'où son nom) et était totalement inoffensif pour l'homme. Enfin, ce détail, tout de même important, n'empêcha pas le blond de se lever brusquement en poussant un petit cri de surprise mêlé de peur. Il s'éloigna ensuite de l'animal et l'observa ramper lentement à l'endroit où il était allongé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il pris la longue branche dont il s'était servi la veille au soir pour attiser le feu et l'utilisa pour prendre le serpent et le jeter dans la broussaille environnante, le plus loin possible du camp, mais surtout de lui.

- Saleté de bestiole ! dit-il en regardant le reptile voltiger dans les airs et atterrir dans un bruit sourd sur le sol terreux à environs cinq mètres de lui.

Le pauvre serpent, qui aurait pu se plaindre à la WWF pour mauvais traitement, siffla furieusement vers Drago avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, c'est-à-dire, la chasse aux lézards. Le blond, soulagé que l'animal soit parti, se tendit de nouveau lorsqu'une voix au ton amusé s'éleva derrière lui.

- Alors, Malefoy ! On a peur d'un malheureux serpent ? C'est assez ironique pour un ancien Serpentard.

Drago se retourna vers Harry qui, l'air encore passablement endormi, avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. La remarque et le sourire, semblait-il, moqueur du brun rendit Drago plus grognon qu'il ne l'était habituellement le matin et il répondit sur un ton des plus glacials un « La ferme, Potter ! », avant de passer devant lui sans même un regard et de s'en aller faire un brin de toilette près du fleuve.

Harry, quant à lui, était totalement perdu. Il suivit Drago des yeux en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait bien piquée. Il n'avait pourtant pas dit cela sérieusement et il aurait cru que le blond aurait compris qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas et Drago s'était braqué sans même penser à riposter avec ses habituelles répliques désobligeantes. Le jeune homme avait simplement fui la confrontation, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre ! Allez savoir pourquoi...

Pourtant, il n'avait aucune honte à avoir à ne pas aimer les serpents. Beaucoup de gens, courageux ou non, évitaient ces créatures visqueuses et rampantes. Lui-même n'aimait pas trop leur compagnie. Il n'en avait pas peur, mais cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier, comme le basilic, Nagini ou encore Voldemort... Et même s'il n'y avait aucun danger à prendre dans ses mains un serpent liane comme celui rencontré à l'instant, il se disait que Drago ne savait peut-être pas que le reptile était inoffensif, ou alors, peut-être était-il allergique au venin (**Nda : **Le serpent liane possède un venin assez fort pour tuer de petits animaux tels que les lézards, mais pas assez pour tuer un homme sauf si celui-ci est allergique). Après tout, c'était une possibilité...

- Excuse-le, dit alors Blaise qui sorti soudain de sa tente, faisant sursauter Harry au passage.

Il avait été réveillé par les bruits qu'avait fait Drago en se levant précipitamment de son matelas pour échapper au serpent et avait donc suivi ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- C'est pas contre toi, tu sais ? Il ne faut pas le prendre mal. C'est juste qu'il a horreur qu'on lui fasse des réflexions, aussi anodines soient-elles, sur sa phobie des serpents.

Harry tilta au mot « phobie » et il regarda Blaise d'un air incrédule.

- Sa phobie ?! Je pensais juste qu'il n'aimait pas être trop proche des serpents. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il en était phobique !

Et qui l'aurait cru ? Le grand Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de renom, avait peur des serpents ! C'était un scoop à mettre à la une de Sorcière Hebdo ! Il devrait même y avoir une page consacrée à ça dans la Gazette du Sorcier tellement c'était énorme. Harry imaginait déjà les gros titres : « Ironie du sort : un Serpentard a peur de l'animal représentant sa maison ». Lui qui se vantait d'être à Serpentard, il devait sûrement revoir son jugement à présent.

- Et pourtant, il les déteste ! affirma Blaise. Il en a une peur bleue.

Puis, il prit un air affligé, avant de dire :

- Il va me tuer si un jour il apprend que je t'ai parlé de ça... Il veut que personne ne sache pour sa phobie. Il a peur qu'on se moque de lui, et il y aurait de quoi !

Pourtant, les phobies n'étaient pas vraiment un sujet de plaisanterie. Cela pouvait poser un vrai problème pour certaines personnes et être un handicap dans la vie courante. Heureusement pour lui, Drago ne rencontrait pas des serpents tous les jours, mais son métier ne lui permettait pas non plus d'y échapper constamment.

Harry fronça soudain les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Drago qui faisait une toilette sommaire sur la berge au loin. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne put mettre la main dessus. Il avait beau se repasser les événements de la matinée dans sa tête pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper, mais rien ne lui parut anormal. Et pourtant, il avait la sensation que cette situation n'était pas normal, que la peur des serpents de Drago n'avait pas lieu d'être, et pas seulement à cause de sa fierté d'appartenir à la maison des Serpents, mais à cause d'un événement qui s'était produit il y a très longtemps. Puis, il se souvint.

C'était en décembre de l'année 1992. Drago et lui étaient en deuxième année. Une période plutôt sombre pour les élèves de l'école puisque des attaques contre des enfants de moldus bouleversaient la petite vie, pas si tranquille que ça, de Poudlard. C'est donc pour cela qu'un club de duel avait été mis en place par les professeurs, pour apprendre aux élèves à se défendre contre cet ennemi inconnu (même si le seul sortilège que Harry avait appris à ce club était l'Expelliarmus et qu'il n'avait pas eu à s'en servir contre le basilic...).

En tout cas, il se souvenait avec une précision incroyable le moment où Rogue les avaient choisi tous les deux (comme de par hasard...) pour s'affronter devant public. Le moment où le professeur de potions avait soufflé un sort précis à l'oreille de Drago, qui souriait narquoisement, tandis que lui avait dû se contenter des conseils inutiles d'un professeur narcissique qui laissait plus souvent tomber sa baguette magique qu'il ne lançait de sorts efficaces. Le moment où le blond avait levé sa baguette et crié un « Serpensortia » tonitruant avant qu'un long serpent noir n'en jaillisse de l'extrémité. C'était précisément ce moment qui faisait que toute cette histoire de phobie clochait. Drago ne pouvait décemment pas être phobique s'il avait de lui-même fait sorti un serpent de sa baguette ! A moins qu'il ait été sado-masochiste, ce que Harry doutait fort.

- Drago ne peut pas être phobique des serpents, dit-il alors. C'est illogique.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Blaise qui mit une gamelle remplit d'eau potable à chauffer sur le feu fraîchement rallumé.

- Eh bien, parce que pendant le club de duel lors de notre seconde année, il a sorti un serpent de sa baguette magique et, même si c'était un conseil avisé de la part de Rogue, il ne l'aurait jamais mis à exécution s'il avait vraiment eu peur des serpent. Quant bien même il l'aurait fait pour ne pas contrecarrer les plans de Rogue visant à m'effrayer, il n'avait pas du tout l'air paniqué à la vue du reptile, bien au contraire, finit-il en se rappelant parfaitement du rictus victorieux qu'il affichait en voyant son ennemi paralysé à la vue de l'animal.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas phobique à ce moment-là.

- Comment ça « il n'était pas phobique à ce moment-là » ? La phobie, ce n'est pas une maladie qui s'attrape. On ne devient pas phobique du jour au lendemain.

Et pourtant, s'il réfléchissait bien, il connaissait une personne qui était devenu phobique à cause d'un événement particulièrement choquant de sa vie. C'était même son meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley. Lorsqu'il avait trois ans, le frère de celui-ci, Fred, avait changé son ours en peluche en une grosse araignée et depuis, il détestait ces bestioles. Cela prouvait donc que l'on pouvait devenir phobique, mais il fallait tout de même un élément déclencheur, un traumatisme passé. En ce qui concernait Drago, peut-être avait-il été traumatisé par Voldemort plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre... La face de serpent de ce fou furieux avait de quoi rendre phobique n'importe qui après tout.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il alors. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il ait peur des serpents ? Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose. On ne devient pas phobique d'une chose d'un simple claquement de doigts !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il était en conflit avec lui-même et ne savait pas trop quelle partie de lui écouter. Une partie lui conseillait de dire la vérité à Harry, d'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, raconter une partie de la vie de Drago, même les moments qu'il aurait préféré oublier, pouvait rapprocher les deux hommes, et c'est ce que Blaise voulait avant tout. Tandis que l'autre partie lui intimait de se taire, car s'il parlait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et il préférait ne pas mourir si prématurément.

Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion sur quelle partie de lui il devait adopter, il choisit de jouer la carte de la prudence et répondit :

- Il... Il vaudrait mieux que tu le lui demandes par toi-même.

- Pour qu'il me remballe en me disant que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ? Non merci !

- Mais moi, je ne suis pas autorisé à te raconter tout ça. Si je le fais et que Drago l'apprend, il va vraiment être très en colère... Je lui ai promis que je n'en parlerais à personne et c'est ce que je vais faire car je tiens mes promesses.

- Je comprends ton point de vue et je respecte ta décision.

Blaise fut légèrement étonné que le brun n'argumente pas plus, mais également soulagé car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas résisté bien longtemps à l'envie de tout lui dire. Mais alors qu'il enlevait la gamelle remplit d'eau bouillante du feu, il faillit la faire tomber lorsque Harry se mit d'un coup face à lui et dit :

- Mais il n'est pas obligé de l'apprendre, tu sais ? Je sais très bien tenir ma langue !

Le noir rit doucement. Il se doutait bien que c'était trop simple, que Harry avait abandonné trop vite la partie tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, là, il reconnaissait le vrai Harry, celui dont la curiosité était insatiable.

- S'il te plait ! insista-t-il en joignant ses mains, dans un signe de prière, et en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Cela fit rire Blaise qui regretta de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo. Il aurait pu faire une photo souvenir...

- Le sourire Colgate ne marche pas avec moi, Potter. Mais si tu essayes avec Drago, je suis sûr que ça fonctionnerait. C'est lui qui est gay après tout, pas moi.

Touché ! Les joues de Harry devinrent soudain rouge pivoine et le sourire de Blaise s'intensifia, mais il eut l'intelligence de ne faire aucun commentaire. Harry se remit vite de ses émotions et il renouvela sa tactique de supplication, en ajoutant cette fois la méthode spéciale « yeux de cocker ». Le noir n'étant pas imperméable à cette petite bouille adorable d'enfant de cinq ans, il craqua vite et leva les bras en signe de reddition.

- Okay, okay ! Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne lui en parleras jamais.

- Promis, répondit Harry, heureux d'être parvenu à ses fins.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu m'interrompes.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Alors, il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que Drago et Théo - Théodore Nott - avaient pris l'habitude, depuis environs la troisième année, de se faire des blagues.

- De quels genres ?

- Du genre complètement stupide, si tu veux mon avis. Un jour, par exemple, Drago avait éteint le réveil de Théo et il avait loupé tous les cours de la matinée, ce qui lui avait valu quelques heures de colle... Un autre exemple : Théo avait une fois trafiqué le balai de Dray et au lieu de tourner à gauche, celui-ci tournait à droite. Il était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir ce jour-là. Il avait foncé dans une estrade. Enfin, ces blagues étaient certes de mauvais goût, mais eux, ça les faisait rire... Le problème, c'est qu'un jour, ça a assez mal tourné... On était en cinquième année...

**Flash-back**

- Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! s'exclama Théo en ouvrant une porte qui menait, semblait-il, à un placard à balais vide. Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que dans une semaine, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite pièce sombre et il vit, rampant sur le sol, une serpent long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres environs. Il regarda l'animal d'un œil sceptique avant de se retourner vers Théo.

- C'est un serpent !

- Je sais bien que c'est un serpent, répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est d'ailleurs un jeune serpent. Il n'a que quelques mois. Il ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant la mine légèrement dégoûté de son ami.

- Euh... Si, si, il est très beau, mais... C'est un serpent ! répéta Drago.

Théo leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et soupira devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Non mais, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? Poudlard n'accepte pas les serpents comme animaux de compagnie. Où est-ce que je vais le mettre ?

- Tu peux le laisser dans ce placard. Il est très bien ici.

- Je risque de me faire prendre !

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer à ton père en attendant.

Drago eut une moue sceptique, mais Théo balaya ses doutes d'un geste de la main.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera bien une solution. Tu ne veux pas aller le caresser ?

Drago hésita une seconde, sentant le piège quelque part. Il connaissait bien Théo pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant plus de cinq ans, et il savait que ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'offrir des cadeaux aussi chers, même à ses meilleurs amis. C'était pour cela qu'il se méfiait de ce cadeau peut-être empoisonné, ou plutôt, empoisonnant.

- Il est... venimeux ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour montrer sa méfiance.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'orchestrer ta mort avec le venin d'un serpent ! Je laisse ce plaisir là à Cléopâtre. Si j'avais vraiment envie de te tuer, je t'enverrai un Avada Kedavra dans ton sommeil. C'est plus simple et beaucoup plus rapide.

Aaah ! Sacré Théo ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! Le tuer d'une façon lâche et ordinaire, c'était tout lui ça. Il méritait bien sa place à Serpentard. Il allait devoir jeter des sortilèges de protection aux rideaux de son lit à baldaquin maintenant...

Drago entra dans le placard à balais et s'accroupit pour toucher la peau froide et visqueuse de l'animal. Mais pendant qu'il faisait connaissance avec son nouvel ami, la porte du placard se referma dans un claquement sonore derrière lui et il entendit un Théo hilare s'exclamer :

- Je vous laisse en tête à tête tous les deux. Il est important que vous appreniez à vous connaître et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer dans votre relation maître-serpent.

- Tu es stupide, Théo. Cinq ans qu'on se connaît et tu ne sais toujours pas que je n'ai peur ni des serpents, ni du noir. Je ne suis pas non plus claustrophobe.

Drago fouilla la poche extérieure droite de sa robe de sorcier pour y dénicher sa baguette magique, mais il la trouva vide.

- Si tu cherches ta baguette, je te l'ai empruntée, annonça Théo, extralucide. En tout cas, je suis content que tu n'ais pas peur _des _serpents, car d'autres vont bientôt arriver.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai jeté un sort de reproduction complexe à ce serpent. Donc toutes les minutes environs, il va se séparer en deux et tu auras de plus en plus d'amis avec qui faire connaissance. Je te dis donc à tout à l'heure, enfin... si tu as survécu.

Et Théo partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fut très vite couvert par le sifflement furieux du serpent rampant à ses pieds, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième sifflement, ce qui prouvait ce que le Serpentard avait dit juste avant.

- L'enfoiré ! s'exclama Drago en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir été un peu plus sur ses gardes. Mais s'il croit que je vais avoir peur de quelques malheureux serpents, il se trompe lourdement.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus le serpent se dédoublait et moins d'espace dans le placard il y avait. Au bout d'une heure, le sol était devenu complètement impraticable et Drago s'était figé dans un coin après s'être fait mordre plusieurs fois les chevilles pour avoir marcher sur la queue de l'un des reptiles. Mais il tenait toujours le coup. C'est seulement une heure plus tard qu'il craqua réellement. Les sifflements de tous ces serpents réunis l'empêchant de penser correctement et certains grimpant même sur lui à cause de l'espace trop confiné de la pièce, il se sentit obligé de faire une chose à laquelle il se refusait depuis bientôt une demi-heure : appeler à l'aide. Mais c'était soit ça, soit attendre d'étouffer sous un amoncellement de serpents.

Il frappait donc à la porte depuis un bon quart d'heure et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin, il se rua dehors, bousculant au passage la personne qui venait de le sauver. Blaise, qui cherchait son ami depuis des heures et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, fut très étonné de voir le blond, plus pâle que d'habitude, collé contre le mur d'en face avec un expression de peur sur le visage. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir une centaine de serpents en train d'essayer de se faufiler vers la sortie et il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre que Drago le lui dise pour refermer la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Blaise, n'y comprenant rien.

Mais il fut interrompu par un Drago épuisé moralement qui se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça avec reconnaissance. Jamais Drago ne fut si heureux de voir son meilleur ami. Il était particulièrement content que ce soit Blaise qui l'ait sorti de cet enfer, car il n'imaginait même pas les quolibets qu'il aurait dû subir si c'avait été un autre qui l'avait vu dans cette situation.

Il s'écarta de Blaise au bout de quelques minutes, mais laissa sa main gauche sur l'une de ses épaules comme geste de remerciement pour n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Drago sursauta d'un coup et commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, ses mains allant sous ses vêtements comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il en sortit un des serpents du placard qui s'était malicieusement faufilé dans ses habits et le jeta rapidement le plus loin possible de lui. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue passait par là et il se reçut le serpent en pleine tête, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Malefoy ! Zabini ! hurla-t-il presque. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à lancer des serpents sur les gens ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Monsieur, répondit Drago, un peu exaspéré de devoir s'expliquer. J'éloignais juste ce serpent de moi. Vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez en votre possession un serpent ! s'exclama Rogue de mauvaise humeur.

Drago se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le rendre dans cet état et le nom d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Qu'avez donc encore fait Potter pour ennuyer ce cher professeur des potions ? Exister, peut-être ?

Au bout de quelques secondes où Rogue tapait du pied avec impatience, Drago consentit enfin à tout raconter à son professeur, en omettant tout de même le nom de l'instigateur de cette farce idiote (après tout, ce n'était pas une balance). Puis, après avoir fait disparaître les serpents qui continuaient de se dédoubler d'un mouvement de baguette, Rogue les laissa partir non sans leur avoir enlevé quelques points, mais tellement minimes qu'ils oublièrent vite ce fait.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la Grande Salle où le dîner allait être servi d'un instant à l'autre et ils s'assirent à leur table où ils furent vite rejoint par leur bande de potes habituels, dont Théo. Celui-ci s'assit face à Drago avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, ordonna-t-il simplement.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à un « s'il te plait » ?

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais face au silence et au regard meurtrier du blond, il ajouta :

- C'est « non » alors...

Il fouilla alors dans une de ses poches et lui rendit son bâton de bois fait d'aubépine et de crin de licorne. D'habitude, il aurait fait traîner les choses en longueur jusqu'à ce que Drago perde patience, mais il sentait le blond déjà à bout de nerfs, il préféra donc ne pas faire d'histoires pour cette fois.

Drago rangea précieusement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa robe et s'enferma dans le silence, ignorant superbement le brun.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec tes nouveaux amis ? continua Théo, avec un sourire narquois. J'espère qu'ils ont été gentil avec toi et que tu ne leur as pas fait trop de mal.

Le blond repensa aux nombreuses morsures dont il avait écopé pendant son séjour au pays des serpents et il se dit que ces bestioles ne pouvaient vraiment pas être qualifiées de « gentilles », ni d'inoffensives...

Théo continua ses simagrées tandis que Drago serrait les dents pour ne pas lui jeter un Endoloris en pleine face. Il se répétait sans cesse ces mots : « On est en public. Ce n'est pas bien Drago. Tu risques la prison à vie. », mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir à chaque secondes. Puis, le brun s'exclama :

- Oh ! Y'en a un qui t'as suivi ! Comme c'est mignon !

Drago fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres sur sa chaise avant de se retourner brusquement et de regarder partout sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque serpent. Il foudroya alors Théo du regard, toujours pas décidé à aller en prison pour un abruti dans son genre. Ce dernier éclata d'un grand rire, qui pourrait être charmant s'il n'était pas aussi agaçant, puis il colla sa langue contre ses dents et une sorte de sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le fleuve et son imitation ratée du serpent se transforma en cri de douleur lorsque Drago, excédé par les heures passées entouré de centaine de reptiles et les moqueries de son camarade de chambre, se leva et lui envoya son poing droit en pleine figure. Bien sûr, cela ne passa inaperçu ni par les professeurs, ni par les élèves qui mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, surtout que, par la force du coup, Théo en tomba à la renverse. Drago avait donc écopé de deux semaines de colle et perdu cinquante points pour sa maison. Et même si la majorité des Serpentards lui en voulait pour leur avoir fait perdre la première place, rien n'aurait pu gâcher le bonheur qu'il ressentait à avoir rabaissé le caquet de cet abruti de Nott. Et la cerise sur le gâteau était qu'il avait dû aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire faire repousser une dent, ce qui combla Drago au plus haut point.

**Fin du flash-back**

- Oui, je me souviens de ce moment ! En même temps, comment l'oublier ! Que Drago Malefoy soit collé pendant deux semaines et qu'il soit responsable de la chute de Serpentard à la troisième place est écrit dans les annales de Poudlard à présent ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire de la soirée. Je regrette un peu maintenant...

- Y'a pas de quoi, le rassura Blaise. Vous étiez ennemis à l'époque, c'est donc tout à fait normal que tu ais été content de son malheur.

- C'est vrai... En tout cas, il a eu raison de le frapper ! J'aurais fait pareil à sa place ! commenta Harry, scandalisé par ce qu'avait fait Théo.

- Eh bien, on est deux dans ce cas alors, annonça le noir. Mais malheureusement, cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! Pour se venger du coup de poing, Théo a attendu un soir que tout le monde dorme à poings fermés pour glisser dans le lit de Drago un serpent, pas mortel, certes, mais assez dangereux pour paralyser les membres pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement, Drago s'en est sorti indemne, mais depuis ces deux incidents, il a horreur des serpents.

- Et je le comprends ! soutint le brun avec véhémence. Ce qui lui est arrivé rendrait phobique n'importe qui. A-t-il réussi à se venger ?

Blaise hocha la tête de gauche à droite et dit :

- Non, mais il aurait bien voulu. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. Je savais que s'il se vengeait, Théo ferait de même et cela n'aurait jamais fini. De plus, Théo connaissait à présent le point faible de Drago, puisqu'il en était à l'origine, donc mieux valait ne pas lui donner l'occasion de s'en servir, Merlin sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire...

- Qui aurait été capable de faire quoi ? demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Tous d'eux sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à un Drago les regardant à tour de rôle avec méfiance. Il y eut alors un petit silence gênant avant que Blaise ne prenne la parole, au grand plaisir de Harry.

- Oh, rien ! On parlait juste de ce que Rogue aurait pu faire subir à Harry s'il s'était rebellé contre lui dès le début.

Harry devait avoué que question excuses bidons à trouver en une seconde chrono, Blaise était champion. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même. A vrai dire, lui aurait paniqué et bafouillé pour ensuite tout avoué dans les secondes qui suit, donc heureusement pour eux que Blaise avait prit les choses en main.

Drago continua de les observer un moment du coin de l'œil, mais finit par hausser les épaules, préférant croire ce que son ami disait plutôt que de chercher le véritable sujet de conversation des deux jeunes hommes. Il avait dans l'idée que ça ne lui plairait pas du tout...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les autres se réveillèrent peu de temps après et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et de faire une toilette sommaire, ils levèrent le camp, remballant tout dans les nombreux sacs que les trois porteurs remirent sur leur dos. La route fut très longue. Aussi longue que le voyage en bateau qu'ils avaient fait la veille, sauf que là, ils étaient à pied et c'était, avouons-le, beaucoup plus fatiguant. Ils firent tout de même des pauses de dix minutes toutes les heures, ce qui leur permettaient de souffler un peu après la marche éreintante qu'il venait de faire. La seule fois où ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure sur place, c'était pour déjeuner.

Mais malgré leurs nombreux arrêts, ils progressèrent rapidement, et au crépuscule, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où la rivière se jetait dans le fleuve. Ils quittèrent donc les bords de l'affluent pour suivre le cours de cette rivière qui était beaucoup plus étroite et calme, et moins de deux heures plus tard, ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin les toits des habitations du village indien. Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres, Rafael leur expliqua certaines choses importantes à propos de la culture de cette tribu et les mit en garde sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas pour ne pas les insulter.

- Ne refusez jamais quelque chose qu'il vous donne. Ça peut être l'objet le plus horrible du monde, acceptez-le ! Ces objets sont généralement sacrés pour eux et ils verront comme une insulte le fait que vous les rejetiez. Ne faites pas non plus la fine bouche. Je pense que vous êtes habitués à manger des aliments parfois spéciaux puisque vous voyagez beaucoup, donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir des _fish and chips_ au menu ce soir. Ils ne manquent pas de nourriture, mais évitez de mettre des aliments de côté, ce n'est pas très bien vu, et finissez votre bol. Si vous suivez mes conseils, tout se passera bien.

- Et sinon ? demanda Blaise, un peu inquiet en se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Drago au sujet du cannibalisme toujours existant.

- Sinon, on peut dire adieu aux pirogues et là, on aura vraiment perdu du temps...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le territoire des Indiens, qu'ils furent assaillis de toute part par une centaine de personnes, tous de différentes tailles et de différents âges. Les sourires sur leur visage témoignaient de leur joie à les voir parmi eux et ils leur firent un accueil des plus royal. Les quatre Anglais en furent ravis, même si la nudité de certains de ses Indiens les gênaient un peu. Pourtant, contrairement à certaines tribus Amérindiennes d'Amérique du Sud qui ne portent généralement jamais de vêtements, les gens de cette tribu portaient pratiquement tous des pagnes, fait pour la plupart de longues feuilles d'arbres et de lianes, et parfois même, mais plus rarement, des shorts.

Malgré ça, les femmes se retrouvaient tout de même les seins à l'air et cela aurait pu être excitant pour les hétéros mâles de ce groupe d'aventuriers, si ça n'avait pas paru aussi horrible. Car n'étant pas coutumières des soutiens-gorge et la loi de la gravité étant parfois très cruelle, leurs seins ressemblaient plus à des ballons de rugby crevés qu'à de véritables poitrines féminines. En dehors de ça, ils remarquèrent que les villageois étaient tous très petits (ils ne devaient pas dépasser les un mètre soixante) et avaient tous un ventre un peu bedonnant. Certains s'affichaient même avec des visages couverts de peintures rouge ou noir, ce qui était pour eux un signe de bienvenue, comme les Occidentaux l'apprirent plus tard par leur guide.

Rafael, justement, s'approcha d'un homme plutôt âgé qui se démarquait des autres par une sorte de couronne faite de grandes plumes jaunes qu'il était le seul à porter. Il accueillit le Brésilien chaleureusement, dans une langue inconnue des quatre Anglais, puis Rafael fit les présentations en portugais, une langue que seul un petit nombre d'Indiens avaient appri. Lorsque ce fut fait, le Chef de tribu les conduisit près du grand feu qui brûlait au centre de la clairière, celle-ci étant en quelque sorte la « cour » du village, là où se réunissait tous les villageois. Il s'assit face au brasier géant et intima ses invités à prendre place à ses côtés, ce qu'ils firent : Rafael et Ginny d'un côté, Harry, Drago et Blaise de l'autre. Les porteurs, quant à eux, s'étaient intégrés aux autres Indiens qui s'assirent également autour du feu.

Après un discours incompréhensible prononcé par le Chef en guise de bienvenue, le repas leur fut apporté dans un bol en terre cuite. Tout le monde commencèrent à manger, sauf les Britanniques qui jaugèrent la nourriture visqueuse présente dans leur bol d'un air dégoûté. Rafael tourna alors la tête vers eux et leur rappela les règles de bienséance.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure ! Ne pas manger la nourriture qu'il vous offre est une insulte à leur culture.

Suite à la remarque du guide, le Chef, assis entre eux, les observa attentivement et Drago se sentit alors obligé de goûter à cette mixture qui lui donnait envie de vomir rien qu'en la regardant. Il trempa deux doigts dans le bol et s'en servit comme cuillère pour prendre la nourriture et la happer ensuite avec ses lèvres. Une fois dans sa bouche, il mâcha lentement avant d'avaler difficilement et il fit un sourire engageant au Chef, en lui disant, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre :

- Hmm... C'est vraiment... dégueulasse !

Blaise toussa un moment après avoir failli s'étrangler de rire à la remarque de son ami. Harry, lui, était déjà plié en deux et même Rafael ria de bon cœur. La seule qui ne partagea pas l'euphorie générale fut Ginny, qui regardait son bol d'une mine dégoûtée, en ayant l'air de se demander si elle devait s'enfuir en courant maintenant ou si elle attendait de vomir avant.

- Vous comptez manger, j'espère ? demanda le Brésilien à la jeune fille.

- Non, mais si vous aimez tant que ça, je peux vous donner ma part, dit-elle dans une vaine tentative de plaisanterie.

- Mangez, s'il vous plait ! fit Rafael, inquiet que cette fille ne gâche tout. S'il vous ne le faites pas, ils vont se sentir insultés.

- Je ne mangerais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Ginny ! Manges, tu me fais honte ! insista Harry, en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents au Chef qui regardait sa petite amie.

- Mais Harry ! Il y a des choses bizarres dedans ! se plaint-elle. J'ai cru voir des pattes d'insectes ou des antennes, je ne sais pas trop...

- Au lieu d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il y a dans ce bol, tu ferais mieux de manger ! intervint Drago en essayant difficilement de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop brutal (plus pour faire bonne impression devant Harry que pour réellement se montrer gentil avec elle). Nous, on fait l'effort de manger, alors pourquoi tu t'en dispenserais ?

C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette expédition que l'ancien Serpentard adressait la parole à la jeune fille. D'habitude, il se contentait de l'ignorer, ce qui était tout de même très dur vu qu'elle était constamment présente, mais le fait qu'elle se mette à jouer la fine bouche l'avait énervé et il n'avait pu se retenir de lui faire une remarque.

Ginny, quant à elle, était très satisfaite que le blond l'ignore, surtout depuis la poignée de main où elle avait fait l'effort d'être gentille avec lui. Donc elle fut un peu surprise lorsque Drago s'adressa à elle, mais ce fut comme le déclencheur des hostilités entre les deux anciens Poudlariens.

- Je ne mets pas n'importe quoi dans ma bouche, contrairement à toi, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui est passé dans la tienne !

Drago accusa le coup et tout le monde autour d'eux se tut. Le sous-entendu était tellement évident qu'il n'espéra même pas que Harry n'ait pas compris. Même Ron, pas très réputé pour son intelligence, aurait saisi le sens de cette phrase. Il serra donc les dents et répondit sur le même ton :

- Au moins, moi, je goûte à tous les petits plaisirs de la vie.

- De nombreux petits plaisirs alors...

- Ce qui ne sera jamais ton cas, je le crains fort...

- Un seul plaisir me suffit, dit Ginny en prenant un air suffisant.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu y goûtes...

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

- Une simple intuition.

- Eh bien, je suis au regret de te dire que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Malefoy. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, dans le cul, c'est beaucoup plus ton genre.

Drago perdit son sang froid et esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais Blaise l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il alors pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. Mangeons avec que ça ne refroidisse !

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son bol et ajouta :

- Ou plutôt, avant que ça ne pourrisse...

Personne ne rit à sa petite blague, Drago et Ginny fulminant de rage dans leur coin et Harry étant concentré à regarder ses mains en rougissant de gêne. Rafael, lui, était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là et il rassura le Chef qui n'en savait pas plus que lui, même si c'était pour une autre raison, c'est-à-dire, son incompréhension de l'anglais.

Le repas continua alors dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, mais au moins, tout le monde mangeait et c'était ça le plus important. Ginny avait fini par toucher à la nourriture avec l'insistance de Harry, mais à chaque bouchée qu'elle avalait courageusement, elle poussait un gémissement de dégoût qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde. Harry fut le seul du groupe, avec Rafael bien sûr, à ne pas être dégoûté par ce repas original qu'il mangeait sans vraiment de difficulté.

- Je trouve ça plutôt bon, moi, déclara-t-il alors sous les yeux stupéfaits de Drago et Blaise qui luttaient depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas vomir. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

Rafael se tourna vers le Chef pour lui demander et lorsqu'il eut la réponse, il la traduisit à Harry :

- C'est de la bouillie d'anaconda mélangée à des insectes grillés et découpés en morceau.

A l'annonce de leur festin, ils arrêtèrent tous de manger immédiatement. Harry perdit son air un peu gourmand et trouva soudain la nourriture beaucoup moins attrayante. De son côté, Blaise reposa son bol sur le sol, l'éloigna quelque peu de lui et le regarda d'un œil méfiant en disant :

- J'ai plus faim, d'un coup...

- Tu pouvais pas te taire ? s'exclama Drago en fusillant le brun du regard.

- Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... spécial ! se défendit vivement Harry.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Tout le monde te l'a dit à Poudlard ! Mais non ! Monsieur Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

- Ça va ! J'ai saisi le message.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïences avant d'être comme toujours interrompu par Ginny qui avait le teint livide et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit-elle alors.

Puis, elle eut soudain un haut-le-cœur , se couvrit la bouche d'une main et courut vers les arbres de la forêt pour aller se soulager à l'abri des regards. Le Chef indien la regarda partir avec étonnement et Rafael lui dit alors quelque chose en portugais pour tenter de le rassurer. L'Indien se retourna ensuite vers Harry, lui sourit et se leva en poussant de grands cris de joie et en faisant un petit discours dans sa langue. Les villageois se levèrent tous et commencèrent à exécuter une danse que les Anglais regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda Harry, inquiet, en se tournant vers Rafael.

- Qu'elle était enceinte et que c'est donc pour cela qu'elle était partie vomir.

Drago, qui était trop choqué pour se rendre compte que ça n'était pas vrai, tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry, scandalisé qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Mais c'est en réfléchissant un peu plus et en voyant la tête du brun qui avait l'air aussi déconcerté que lui, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Mais elle n'est pas... Elle n'est pas... bafouilla Harry dont le cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure.

- Je sais, coupa le guide. Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse à ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Chef commençait à se poser des questions.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu dire qu'elle était malade, non ? rétorqua Drago froidement.

Il en voulait à Rafael d'avoir inventé une telle excuse. Il avait déjà assez de mal avec le sujet « Harry Potter » pour qu'en plus de sa petite amie, il y ait une affaire de bébé à ajouter...

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit le guide sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai seulement dit la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- Eh ben, heureusement que je ne suis pas allé vomir avant elle alors... répliqua Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui asséner une légère claque derrière le crâne pour sa stupidité, tandis que les deux autres riaient de bon cœur à la plaisanterie.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il était une heure du matin passé et après la soirée d'accueil que les Indiens avaient organisé en l'honneur des Occidentaux, tous le village dormait profondément à présent. Tous ? Non ! Un irréductible jeune homme résistait encore et toujours au sommeil : Drago Malefoy. Enfin, non pas qu'il refusait de dormir, mais après le repas de ce soir qu'il avait été obligé d'ingurgiter, même en en connaissant les ingrédients, sa digestion avait totalement échoué et il était donc plié en deux à vomir la bouillie d'anaconda jusqu'à ce que son estomac redevienne entièrement vide.

- Bordel de merde ! jura-t-il en se relevant et en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. Ces enfoirés de serpents vont me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout !

Il se rinça ensuite la bouche avec un peu d'eau qu'il avait trouvé dans un seau et, se sentant à présent beaucoup mieux, il se décida enfin à aller se coucher dans le hamac qui lui était réservé. Il fit à peine deux pas que deux voix, reconnaissables entre mille, s'approchèrent de lui et, ne voulant pas interrompre leur petite discussion dans laquelle il était le sujet principal, il se cacha dans l'ombre d'une bâtisse, écoutant attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Je dis simplement que tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus polie, expliqua la voix masculine. Ton comportement m'a vraiment mis à l'aise... Et devant le Chef indien en plus ! Heureusement que Rafael a su calmer le jeu en trouvant des explications valables.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé ! criait presque la voix aiguë de la femme.

- Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dû continuer.

- De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, tu prendras toujours sa défense.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry. Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu fiches tout en l'air à cause d'un différent qui remonte au collège ! On a grandi depuis. On est des adultes maintenant. Alors, conduits-toi en tant que tel ! Si j'ai réussi à passer outre mes problèmes avec Malefoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Il faudra te faire une raison, Harry, moi et Malefoy, on ne pourra jamais devenir amis.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être amie avec lui. Simplement de le supporter le temps de l'expédition.

Ginny sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle répondit :

- Et s'il me provoque ?

- Montre-lui que tu es plus intelligente et plus adulte que lui en n'y répondant pas. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Oui, dit-elle de mauvais gré, mais alors seulement parce que c'est toi !

- Bien, soupira Harry, content d'avoir pu régler certaines choses.

- Et que dirais-tu d'oublier Malefoy et de t'occuper de moi, dit Ginny en collant sa poitrine contre le torse du brun. Depuis que nous sommes partis, tu n'as pas beaucoup fait attention à moi... On pourrait mettre en pratique ce que tout le monde croit à présent, à savoir que je suis enceinte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle glissa une main coquine le long de son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle caressa brutalement à travers son pantalon, ce qui eut don de lui faire mal au lieu de l'exciter. De son côté, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir à nouveau et détourna le regard en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas ça sur place.

- Ecoute... Euh... tenta-t-il de dire en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Ginny. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour en parler...

Le rouquine se décolla du jeune homme, vexée que sa tentative d'excitation ait échoué.

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi, de toute façon ! Dès que je tente de parler de ça, tu esquives vers autre chose. A croire que tu ne veux pas d'enfants...

- Si ! Bien sûr que je veux des enfants ! déclara-t-il. Seulement...

- Tu n'en veux pas de moi.

Dire que Harry était choqué était un euphémisme, il était littéralement sur le cul et il regardait Ginny comme si elle était devenue folle. Même Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais il était surtout impatient de connaître la réponse qu'il imaginait rêveusement être « oui ».

- De qui d'autre voudrais-tu que j'ai des enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Ecoute, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je veux des enfants de toi, seulement je pense que l'on devrait attendre d'être marié pour y songer.

- Je ne te savais pas si croyant, répondit-elle, rassurée et émue par ce que venait de dire son compagnon. Mais je ne suis pas contre cette idée. Après tout, nous n'avons pas beaucoup à attendre avant d'être officiellement mari et femme, ajouta-t-elle euphorique. La cérémonie est pour bientôt !

Harry lui sourit et elle approcha sa tête de son visage pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. Mais un bruit sourd retentit alors non loin d'eux et le brun se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir d'où provenait ce bruit étrange à travers l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Sûrement un de ces indiens qui est tombé de son hamac, plaisanta la rousse. Tu viens te coucher ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit Harry, réticent à aller dormir de suite.

Ginny le laissa donc pour se diriger vers la hutte qui leur était réservée. Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la source du bruit, curieux de savoir ce que c'était, sans même réfléchir au danger qu'il pouvait y avoir. A vrai dire, il n'y avait aucun danger puisque le son que le couple avait entendu provenait simplement du coup qu'avait fait la tête de Drago lorsqu'il s'était adossé à la bâtisse, choqué et attristé d'apprendre le futur mariage de Harry avec la belette. D'ailleurs, c'est dans cette position que le brun le trouva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais pourtant que tout le monde dormait.

- Il faut croire que non...

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna Harry en remarquant l'air triste de son vis-à-vis.

- A merveille, répondit le blond, sans afficher la moindre expression sur son visage. J'ai juste un peu de mal à digérer la bouillie d'anaconda mélangée aux insectes...

- Oui, rit le brun. Je dois bien reconnaître que c'était un repas un peu spécial.

Harry observa Drago un moment. Celui-ci évitait soigneusement de le regarder et le concerné ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il tenta tout de même d'engager la conversation. Après tout, depuis cette fameuse discussion sur leur passé, ou plutôt sur _son _passé, ils n'avaient pu parler en paix une seule fois.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de Ginny de ce soir, annonça-t-il. Elle n'avait pas à te provoquer de cette façon.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser à sa place, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es comporté comme un idiot à ce que je sache.

- Non, mais je...

- Laisse courir, tu veux, coupa Drago. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Surtout que c'est réciproque. Mais ne t'embête pas avec ça. Saches seulement que je n'irai pas la provoquer intentionnellement, si ça peut te rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête, mais le blond, qui était toujours très occupé à éviter son regard, ne le remarqua pas. Il avait réussi à se concentrer sur un seul et unique point et il admirait à présent la vue qu'offrait la lune se reflétant sur l'eau de la rivière. Un long silence de gêne s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes hommes, Harry n'osant pas prendre la parole puisqu'il avait la forte sensation que son interlocuteur n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se décida donc à aller se coucher, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, Drago lui fit enfin face et dit :

- Au fait, félicitation... pour ton mariage...

- Ah... Euh... Merci... bafouilla le brun, le rouge aux joues.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui n'osa pas regarder Drago dans les yeux, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque le blond continua :

- C'est une surprise... Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de bague au doigt de Weasley.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus heureux lors de ses retrouvailles avec le héros du monde sorcier. Au moins, à ce moment-là, il avait toujours l'espoir fou de les faire rompre facilement. Mais à présent, il les savait engagés l'un envers l'autre. Bien que des fiançailles pouvaient également se rompre... Il remerciait tout de même Merlin pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore mariés. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à se pendre à un arbre en espérant que personne ne viendrait le sauver...

- Elle ne la porte jamais lors des expéditions de peur de la perdre.

- Et depuis quand êtes-vous fiancés ?

- Fin janvier, répondit Harry.

Puis après un moment de silence où Drago eut le temps d'enfermer dans son cœur tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ne le ressortir qu'au moment de sa mort - ce qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder -, il précisa :

- La cérémonie aura lieu en juin. Au Terrier. Ça ne sera qu'une toute petite réception où seuls la famille et les amis seront présents.

- En juin ?... C'est du rapide.

- Oui, je sais, dit le brun. Ginny veut qu'on se marie au plus vite. On a pas vraiment le temps d'organiser un mariage à cause de nos nombreux voyages, donc plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce sera...

Drago hocha la tête comme pour montrer qu'il comprenait, ce qui était en parti le cas. Mais la seule chose qu'il comprenait vraiment dans cette phrase était que la rousse avait réussi son coup en plaidant l'excuse des voyages pour changer de nom le plus rapidement possible et devenir Madame Potter. Car voyages ou pas, il pouvait se marier n'importe quand, tout était une question de volonté. Et volonté il y avait du côté de Ginny, mais peut-être pas du côté de Harry, et c'était peut-être pour cela que la jeune femme précipitait les choses, pour ne pas que son fiancé ne change d'avis entre temps...

- Tu... Tu peux venir, si tu veux, proposa Harry. Tu seras mon invité.

- Je croyais que c'était seulement réservé à la famille et aux amis, répondit le blond, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

- Eh bien, ça va peut-être te sembler difficile à croire, mais je te considère comme un ami, sourit l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Ouh ! Dois-je me préparer à faire un discours de remerciement devant les médias du monde entier ?

- Non, rit Harry. Tu peux tout simplement accepter mon invitation.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, j'en suis flatté, mais... je suis au regret de refuser. Les Weasley risquent de ne pas être très contents de me voir, en particulier, ta _charmante _fiancée.

Drago avait intentionnellement et ridiculement accentué le mot « charmante », mais cela passa totalement inaperçu aux oreilles de Harry qui répondit :

- Je peux toujours essayer de les convaincre.

- Ma réponse restera négative. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas autant insister. Après Weasley va penser que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi et que tu vas annuler ton mariage pour t'enfuir avec moi dans un pays quelconque, blagua Drago.

_Quel beau rêve !_ pensa-t-il alors.

- Pour que cela soit possible, il faudrait que je sois gay, expliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourtant, Weasley a l'air de le penser...

- Comment ça ? questionna le brun dont le sourire disparu rapidement de son visage pour faire place à une totale incompréhension.

- Eh bien, elle est beaucoup trop sur ses gardes lorsque tu es avec moi. Comme si j'allais me jeter sur toi et te violer sur place. D'accord, je suis homosexuel, mais si elle avait réellement confiance en toi et surtout qu'elle te savait cent pour cent hétéro, je pense qu'elle ne serait pas aussi parano.

- Elle n'est pas parano ! la défendit Harry. Simplement, elle se méfie de toi. Elle a peur que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ne recommence...

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Drago lorsqu'il se mit à se rappeler des événements.

Ça s'était passé lors des vacances de Pâques de leur septième année au collège Poudlard. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était alors au Quartier Général en train de se préparer au combat qui approchait. Drago, dont la mission d'agent double allait bientôt prendre fin, était de plus en plus inquiet quant à l'issu de cette guerre et quant à l'avenir du Survivant, qui allait devoir combattre une énième et dernière fois le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

C'est donc pour cela qu'un soir, après l'une des nombreuses réunions que tenait l'Ordre pour finir d'organiser les défenses, il s'était décidé à dire adieu à Harry, à sa manière. Il l'avait retenu à la fin de la séance en justifiant qu'il avait un truc important à lui dire et il l'avait embrassé sans vraiment expliquer son geste. Il lui avait juste dit, avant de le surprendre par son baiser, qu'il voulait lui dire au revoir au cas où l'un des deux ne reviendrait pas.

Harry, lui, avait totalement été décontenancé par ce baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas. D'ailleurs, à cet époque, il n'était même pas au courant de l'homosexualité de Drago, et l'apprendre de cette façon était assez déroutant. Son étonnement était tel qu'il ne pensa même pas à se dégager des bras du Serpentard et ce fut le plus beau moment de la vie du blond. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps puisque Ginny (ex-petite amie du Survivant à cet époque, puisqu'ils avaient rompu à la fin de la sixième année) était entrée dans la pièce et les avait surpris étroitement enlacés, la langue de l'un dans la bouche de l'autre.

Environs une minute était passé avant que Harry ne se rende soudain compte de sa présence et ne rejette brutalement Drago, comme il l'avait fait sur le port de Manaus avant qu'ils ne prennent le bateau. Il avait emmené ensuite la jeune fille hors de la pièce pour tout lui expliquer, laissant Drago seul face à son désarrois.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux survécus à l'horreur de la guerre, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux et ils ne reparlèrent même pas de cet unique baiser d'adieu. Ginny redevint la petite amie officielle du héros national et ils partirent tous les deux pour les Etats-Unis.

- Elle a raison d'être inquiète, dit alors Drago en s'approchant dangereusement du brun, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur étrange. Qui sait ce qu'un homosexuel pervers et en manque de sexe comme moi peut bien faire à un hétérosexuel tel que toi...

Et plus Drago avançait vers Harry, plus celui-ci reculait, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par une hutte sur laquelle il se colla le plus possible. Le blond posa ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre du brun pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et il approcha son visage du sien comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Harry déclara d'un ton plutôt sec :

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas gay. Et que tu le crois ou non, j'aime Ginny, et on va bientôt se marier.

- Alors, je pense que tu vas faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie...

Harry poussa Drago pour se dégager de lui et après un dernier regard mauvais, il s'en alla rejoindre Ginny dans leur hutte.

Lorsque le brun disparut complètement, Drago poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de poing contre la bâtisse en bois, ce qui lui fit énormément mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait. Il était furieux contre lui-même, mais surtout contre cette rouquine qui lui pourrissait la vie de plus en plus chaque jour.

Et s'il la tuait ? Non seulement, le mariage n'aurait plus lieu d'être, mais en plus, il débarrassait le monde d'une grave erreur de la nature ! Et s'il jouait bien son coup, personne ne saurait que c'est lui ! Après tout, ils étaient dans la forêt amazonienne... Les accidents, ça pouvait arriver...

* * *

Finiiiii ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Je suis sûre que non :p Je précise que si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite, alors rangez vos baguettes ^^

Je voulais dire aussi que je n'ai pas copié la phobie des serpents à Indiana Jones, je trouvais juste ironique le fait que Drago ait peur de l'animal qui représente la maison qu'il aime tant. S'il avait été à Serdaigle, par exemple, je l'aurais rendu phobique des aigles et pour Poufsouffle, des blaireaux. Ça n'aurait juste pas marché avec les lions, car même si on aime ses gros félins parce qu'ils sont beau, tout le monde en a peur XD

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires à présent :)


End file.
